Une question de génétique ?
by BiBi two
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'un nom me direz-vous ? Une identité, une part de soi, une histoire… Pour Kate, c'est surtout un fardeau omniprésent qui transforme sa vie en véritable cauchemar. Elle veut changer les choses : sa 7ème année, elle la passera incognito à Beauxbâtons ! Sauf que le destin a décidé de s'en mêler… Les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité, Kate Potter, rappelle-toi s'en !
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue dans cette fiction ! **

**Au travers de cette histoire, j'aimerais vous faire partager ma passion pour l'univers de Harry Potter (of course ^^) et mon goût pour les légendes. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez plus tard :). Cette fiction sera assez longue mais je sais parfaitement où je vais et comment je m'y rends. Tous vos commentaires et suggestions sont bien évidemment plus que les bienvenus, cela me permettra d'avoir un point de vue plus objectif sur mon histoire et d'y apporter des modifications si besoin.**

**Pour ce qui est de ce prologue, vous allez faire connaissance avec le passé de Kate au travers d'un flash-back assez court. C'est un petit avant goût. La suite de l'histoire se déroulera lors de sa dernière année d'étude. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Elle se glissa entre deux fillettes qui lui semblaient terrorisées. Ce n'était pas son cas, l'émerveillement l'emportait sur tous ses sentiments mêlés. « Jamais le ciel magique de Poudlard n'avait dû être aussi beau que ce soir », se dit-elle. _

_Quand la courte procession de nouveaux élèves s'arrêta devant l'estrade, elle regarda enfin devant elle. Le Choixpeau magique. Sa mère le lui avait longuement détaillé, « à la couture près » sourit-elle. Son frère, lui, s'était chargé de lui dépeindre l'angoisse qui l'avait habité quand tous les regards s'étaient mis soudainement à converger vers lui. Pour ne pas être en reste, son père l'avait rassuré quant à sa maison : toutes avaient une grande valeur à ses yeux elle ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter. C'est ce dernier conseil qui avait ôté tous ses doutes et ses peurs à Kate._

_« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. AITH Kirsty… »_

_La répartition avait commencé et le silence s'était fait. Et pour cause, depuis que la nouvelle directrice était en place, elle tenait à faire elle-même l'appel de ses nouveaux élèves. Il était donc hors de question que quelqu'un se mette à discuter de ses vacances d'été ou du dernier potin, sous peine de se faire immédiatement rappeler à l'ordre d'un coup d'œil glacial._

_La file des nouveaux décroissait peu à peu tandis que les tables redoublaient tour à tour d'applaudissements chaleureux pour accueillir leurs petits camarades. La fillette jetait des coups d'œil à droite à gauche pour essayer d'apercevoir son frère de deux ans son aîné, en vain. Mais quelle table était-ce donc que celle de Serdaigle ? _

_« POTTER Kate »_

_Elle sursauta et sortit de ses pensées pour se diriger lentement vers le tabouret. Des murmures s'élevaient à travers la Grande Salle. « Potter ? C'est la petite dernière ? » ou encore « Elle ressemble à qui tu crois ? Son père ou sa mère ? ». La fillette s'assit délicatement sur le tabouret et releva fièrement le menton pour se donner contenance. La directrice posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Kate fixa un point au loin pour éviter de croiser les regards, comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé et attendit._

_« Hum hum… Une Potter… Alors, voyons tout ça. Oui une intelligence hors du commun bien sûr. Du courage évidemment. Et, oh ! Une grande fierté personnelle. Bien, bien, jeune fille il me semble que pour toi il n'y a pas de doute possible. Tu seras parfaitement à ta place à GRYFFONDOR ! »_

_Le nom de sa maison raisonnait encore à travers le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé. Elle ôta le chapeau de sa tête et se tourna vers la directrice qui lui adressait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kate déposa le Choixpeau dans les mains de sa mère avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table qui lui faisait un triomphe._

**_ooOOoo_**

_« Salut ! Bienvenue à Gryffondor ! Je suis Jules le préfet. Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es la fille d'Hermione Potter la directrice et d'Harry Potter le ministre de la magie ? demanda-t-il subjugué._

- _Heu, oui, répondit-elle mal à l'aise._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents aussi célèbres ? Tu dois connaître plein de gens super importants, non ?_

- _Je ne sais pas… Ce sont juste mes parents, à la maison on ne parle pas trop de leur travail._

- _C'est dommage… Mais bon, ta situation est pleine d'avantages quand même, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- _Heu, quels avantages ?_

- _Eh bien, tu es célèbre et tu vas avoir pleins d'histoires à nous raconter !_

- _Des histoires ? demanda Kate sans comprendre ce que voulait dire ce garçon._

- _Bah oui ! Les histoires de tes parents quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard enfin !_

- _Oh ça ! Oui, ils m'ont raconté deux-trois trucs, reconnu la fillette._

- _Deux-trois trucs ? C'est tout ?! Ils ont fait plein de choses incroyables quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils ont dû te parler de tout ça quand même !_

- _Comment ça des choses incroyables ? Kate fronça les sourcils._

_Le garçon la regarda bouche bée pendant que leurs voisins de table qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation lui jetaient des regards ahuris._

- _Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a appris dans ton enfance mais tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quels sorciers !_

- _C'est qui « Tu-Sais-Qui » ?! s'énerva Kate un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ce Jules commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer les oreilles !_

_Un grand silence s'abattit sur la table des lions et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est qui ce personnage dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant !_

_« Tu parles de Voldemort !, comprit enfin Kate.  
_

- _Ne prononce pas ce nom ! lui ordonna sèchement Jules. Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il._

- _Désolée, je ne voulais pas… commença la fillette d'une petite voix._

- _Eh bien fait attention à ce que tu dis ! Ici tu n'es pas la petite fille chérie de l'Angleterre, tu n'es qu'une première année ! lâcha le préfet d'un ton sec alors que ceux assis autour d'elle détournaient le regard._

_La soirée dont elle avait tant rêvé était en train de tourner au cauchemar. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et son regard plein de larmes essaya en vain de croiser celui de sa mère._

**_ooOOoo_**

Sa première année avait été un enfer. Ses professeurs la complimentait sur ses ressemblances « incroyables » avec ses parents, sur ses dons « sûrement héréditaires », sur ses yeux « ceux de ton père » et sur tant d'autres choses qui avant le festin de rentrée lui auraient fait tellement plaisir. Mais voilà, le cœur n'y était plus. Arrivé à Poudlard, chacun devait faire ses preuves, elle l'avait vite compris. Il lui semblait pourtant que ses camarades en attendait plus d'elle que de n'importe qu'elle personne. Tout ça à cause de son nom !

Jules avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Et si elle ne connaissait pas ses parents aussi bien qu'elle le pensait ? Après tout, elle savait pour le chien à trois têtes et le dragon du tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry et Hermione lui avaient aussi vaguement parlé de la guerre durant laquelle ils avaient perdu des personnes chères. Mais la liste des exploits dont elle avait eu connaissance s'arrêtait là.

Ses premières semaines elle les avait passées à la bibliothèque dans la section histoire pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Poudlard avait beau être Poudlard, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pester contre ces livres qui parlaient de l'«Histoire Moderne» datant d'au moins cinquante ans ! Non mais les écrivains ne peuvent pas vivre un peu avec leur temps ! Si bien qu'à Halloween elle n'en savait pas plus sur ses parents qu'à la rentrée, était adulée des profs et rejetée par ses camarades qui la trouvaient trop puérile.

**_ooOOoo_**

_ « Maman ?, osa enfin Kate pendant les vacances de Noël._

- _Oui ma puce._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort en vrai ? Le préfet, Jules, m'a dit que vous aviez fait des choses incroyables quand vous étiez à Poudlard. J'ai voulu en savoir plus alors j'ai commandé un livre chez Fleury et Bott, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez rien raconté de votre véritable histoire ?_

_Hermione prit le temps de répondre._

_« On voulait vous protéger ton frère et toi. Mais rien ne t'empêchait de venir nous voir et nous demander toi-même. C'est ce que ton frère a fait le lendemain de la rentrée et nous lui avons tout expliqué, alors que toi, tu t'es réfugiée dans un livre._

- _Voilà bien pourquoi il est à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor… Non mais il n'aurait pas des troubles de la personnalité votre Choixpeau ? » marmonna-t-elle. Sa mère se mit à rire._

_« Oui peut-être, sourit-elle. Bon, Kathleen, je ne vais pas te raconter tout ça maintenant, je veux que ton père soit là. Tu peux bien attendre jusqu'à ce soir ? »_

Ses parents tinrent leurs promesses et à Noël de sa première année Kate Potter connaissait enfin l'histoire de sa famille, son histoire.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais, ce prologue n'est pas très représentatif de la suite mais une opinion est toujours la bienvenue.  
**

**Je remercie Naecov ma beta pour ses précieux conseils.  
**


	2. Une négociation perdue d'avance

**Nouveau chapitre d'_Une question de génétique_. **

* * *

_Résumé : Après avoir passé une adolescence plutôt désagréable auprès de ses camarades de Poudlard, la petite Kate a bien grandi. La voici à l'aube de ses 17 ans. Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec la famille Potter :)._

* * *

**Une négociation perdue d'avance**

Les réveils en sursauts n'étaient vraiment pas la tasse de thé de Kate. Elle s'extirpa avec difficultés de ses draps qu'elle avait, allez savoir comment, réussi à transformer en une véritable camisole de force. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil.

« 7h ! Il n'y a pas idée de se réveiller à des heures pareilles un premier jour de vacances. » grommela-t-elle.

Puisqu'elle était levée, inutile de trainer davantage dans son lit. Mais où donc avait-elle mis sa robe de chambre ?

La famille Potter vivait depuis le mariage d'Harry et Hermione dans un manoir de pierres blanches situé entre Oxford et Londres. Loin des tumultes des grandes villes, ils profitaient de ce havre de paix pour mener la vie paisible dont Harry avait tant rêvé.

La chambre de Kate donnait sur le parc avec à l'horizon les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la surface lisse du lac. Une fois dans sa salle de bain, Kate se regarda dans le miroir. Ses mauvais souvenirs de la nuit avaient laissé des traces : ses yeux étaient bouffis de sommeil et les draps avaient incrusté leurs plis sur sa peau pâle. Elle poussa un soupir et lança un regard de défi au miroir. Dix minutes plus tard, une fois coiffée et débarbouillée, ses cheveux ébène cascadaient en de légères anglaises sur son dos encadrant son visage fin. Sa peau claire n'en faisait que plus ressortir ses yeux verts émeraude. Aucun doute n'étaient permis, Kate était bien la fille de Harry Potter.

Kate se mis en quête d'une tenue plus descente pour se rendre à la salle à manger que sa chemise de nuit. Une chose qu'elle avait vite apprise avec ses parents, c'est qu'au manoir Potter il fallait être présentable à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père avait reçu au saut du lit un représentant étranger ou que sa mère avait invité sans prévenir un éminent chercheur à diner alors qu'une banale soirée télé/pyjama avait été prévue. Se retrouver en peignoir devant le Ministre Bulgare était une humiliation qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, croyez-moi !

Kate opta pour une petite robe légère parfaite pour ces premiers jours d'été et sortie dans le couloir. Elle traversa la galerie, descendit l'escalier sud, jeta un coup d'œil au cabinet de son père (« Personne, il doit être en train de manger »), puis atteint le hall d'entrée par le grand escalier. Elle rejoint la salle à manger où elle trouva ses parents en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner tout en lisant leur courrier ou la Gazette du sorcier.

« Bonjour ! scanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour ma puce, tu es bien matinale pour un jour de vacances dis-moi, s'étonna son père. Je suis sûr que ton frère aurait aimé faire la grasse matinée, lui.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira James en entrant dans la pièce, le regard dans le brouillard.

- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit !, s'insurgea Kate.

- Des cauchemars ?! Moi aussi ! Je me suis fait bizuter en beauté cette nuit, on m'obligeait à me balader à travers tout le Ministère avec juste la perruque de juge et mon caleçon ! Rassure-moi Papa, c'est interdit de faire ce genre de choses aux nouveaux, hein ? s'inquiéta James alors que les trois autres imaginaient déjà le spectacle.

- Oui je crois, répondit Harry en essayant de calmer son fou rire dans sa serviette De toute façon James tu commences tout juste dans le service de Droit Magique alors ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'on te laisse porter la perruque de sitôt.

- Tu serais mignon avec une perruque, se moqua sa sœur, ça cacherait tes épis.

- Ouai c'est ça, vas-y moque-toi ! De tout façon mes épis ils sont génétiques alors si tu as un problème avec eux, adresse-toi à Papa et à Grand-Père !

- Bon James, Kate ça suffit maintenant, les réprimanda Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que nous soyons vraiment réveillés votre père et moi pour vous chamailler ? Vous avez quel âge ?! Tous les matins c'est le même cirque !

- C'est faux, les toasts n'ont pas encore volés, fit négligemment remarquer Harry en touillant son thé sans lever le nez de son journal.

- Ne vas pas leur donner de mauvaises idées ! Chéri, James, essayez de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir. Pour la fête, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son fils froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que _Kitty_ allait avoir 17 ans ! Alors ça te fait quoi de passer dans le clan des vieux ? Pas trop d'arthrose au réveil ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, conclut James avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Déjà acariâtre !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit l'acariâtre ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui versant son bol de lait froid sur la tête.

- Tu es folle ou quoi ? » cria James en se levant d'un bon tandis que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel, il semblait qu'elle n'aurait jamais un petit déjeuner tranquille dans cette maison.

« Oui, je crois bien que les prémices d'une démence sénile me guette, rit Kate en le narguant. Sérieusement, tu veux savoir ce que ça me fait d'être majeure ? Eh bien, je compte bien revendiquer une idée que j'avoue avoir en tête depuis deux ans et là sera peut-être applicable », lâcha la principale intéressée d'un air dégagé en regardant son frère essayer d'éponger ses vêtements avec sa serviette de table puisque sa baguette était restée dans sa chambre.

« Quel genre d'idée ?, s'inquiétèrent en cœur ses deux parents que la Gazette et le courrier n'intéressaient plus du tout.

- Tes idées n'augurent jamais rien de bon, marmonna James toujours furieux.

- Vous savez bien que c'est ma dernière année d'étude.

- Oui…, répondirent ses parents déjà sur la réserve.

- Voilà, je voudrais passer cette année à Beaubâtons. »

C'était dit. La bombe venait de s'abattre avec fracas sur la table du petit déjeuné des Potter. Il était à peine 7h30 et c'était le branlebas de combat. Son père et son frère étaient comme stupéfixés mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère. La célèbre Hermione Potter, ex-Granger, sa leva de sa chaise et commença à hurler à en faire trembler les larges baies vitrées.

« Mais ça ne va pas non ! Je te rappelle que je suis la directrice de Poudlard et toi tu voudrais quitter **mon** école pour étudier ailleurs ! Ta trahison va être aussi efficace que si je faisais une série de conférence à travers le monde entier pendant tout l'été aillant pour thème _'Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était, ne venez pas étudier chez nous'_. Non mais tu te rends compte ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te déplait tant dans cette école enfin Kate ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ?! »

Harry réussit à calmer sa femme d'un regard avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Le regard de James passait successivement de ses parents à sa sœur comme s'il suivait un match de tennis particulièrement ardu.

« Ta mère t'a posé une question jeune fille.

- Je n'en peux plus d'être votre fille, c'est trop dur à porter ! s'emporta Kate. Je n'en peux plus d'être la fille du Survivant, Ministre de la Magie qui plus est, et de la Directrice de Poudlard ancienne héroïne de guerre. C'est comme si ma voie était déjà toute tracée, comme si ma vie entière était programmée dans mes gènes. Ma seule véritable amie c'est Emily, et uniquement parce qu'elle est fille de moldus et qu'elle se fiche complètement de tout ça. J'aimerais tellement vivre une année loin de tout ça, n'être qu'une élève comme les autres ! Et puis, Beaubâtons ce n'est pas si loin. Maman, avec Fleur, tu nous fais parler français depuis qu'on est tout petits James et moi. S'il vous plait !

- Ma puce, tu sais bien qu'en France et partout ailleurs dans le monde notre famille est très célèbre. Tu n'aurais pas plus de répit qu'ici.

- Pas si je prends un nom d'emprunt.

- Oui ça se tient, lui accorda son père.

- Kate, tu es ma fille, comment veux-tu que j'explique ton départ à mes collègues ?

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que vu que tu m'as proposé de passer une année à l'étranger pour améliorer mon français et découvrir une autre méthode d'enseignement. Faire un double cursus n'est pas évident mais je suis sure que je peux y arriver. Je passerai mes ASPICS par correspondance. Allez, dites oui !

- C'est vrai qu'avoir un double diplôme c'est un gros plus sur un CV surtout si tu veux travailler dans les relations internationales plus tard, glissa son frère.

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais devenir Auror comme ton père ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui mais parler couramment français et bien connaître une culture étrangère est un indéniable coup de pouce pour une carrière. Papa a souvent eu affaire avec les Aurors français, non ?

- C'est vrai. Bon écoute Kate, je sais combien tu es têtue et que quand tu as décidé quelque chose tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, mais il faut que j'y aille. Ta mère et moi avons besoin d'en reparler calmement, nous te donneront notre réponse plus tard. Allez, James tu m'accompagnes ?

- Heu…

- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Ne te vexe pas Papa, mais pour mon premier jour je préfèrerais éviter d'arriver en même temps que mon père qui se trouve être le Ministre de la Magie. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, vois-tu ?

- Je vois… Ah les gosses, tous des ingrats, soupira-t-il en embrassant sa femme.

- Et puis, maintenant, il faut que je me change, ajouta James en lançant un regard meurtrier à sa sœur hilare.

_**ooOOoo**_

Après le départ de son père puis de son frère, Kate remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta de tout son long sur son lit à baldaquin et réfléchit. Tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Cette négociation elle se l'était tant de fois imaginée en rêve, tant de fois elle avait espéré que ses parents comprennent. Son père surtout. Cependant la réalité prend bien souvent un autre visage. Elle voulait plus que tout prendre du recul, vivre une nouvelle expérience loin de cette notoriété qu'elle n'avait pas désirée.

Kate n'avait jamais été une fille ordinaire. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été normale un jour. Etre une Potter c'était être reconnue dans la rue alors qu'on ne savait pas encore marcher, c'était recevoir des lettres de menaces en guise de cartes d'anniversaire, c'était ne plus savoir qui étaient réellement tes amis. Bien sûr elle avait eu une enfance dorée, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre ! Mais parfois, elle rêvait d'une autre vie, d'un autre nom.

Il y avait eu des tentatives d'attentats, des attaques, toutes de plus en plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure que son père se rapprochait du poste de Ministre. Un jour qu'ils déjeunaient en famille chez les Granger, des extrémistes les avaient assaillis. Kate avait alors 14 ans. Elle s'était sentie dépassée, pétrifiée par le danger, incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Lancer un Rictumsempra à des sorciers qui utilisaient des sortilèges impardonnables ? La bonne blague !

Depuis cet évènement, James et Kate Potter suivaient à chaques vacances une formation avancée de duel dans le jardin familial. Elle y avait connu ses plus grandes joies mais aussi ses pires humiliations. Cela devait rester secret, un secret que seuls les conseillers du Ministre connaissaient.

C'était à partir de ce moment-là que l'idée de passer une année à l'étranger sous une autre identité avait commencé à germer dans son esprit. La France bien sûr l'avait tout de suite attirée. Sa mère avait tenu à ce que ses enfants parlent au moins une langue étrangère dès leur plus jeune âge. C'est naturellement que son choix s'était porté sur le français.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Miss, Madame voudrait que vous descendiez pour l'aider à préparer la fête de ce soir » dit une petite elfe en faisant sursauter Kate alors plongée dans ses pensées. Après l'avoir remerciée de l'avoir prévenue, la jeune fille partie en courant dans le couloir. Si seulement sa mère pouvait avoir changé d'avis !

La jeune fille dévala les escaliers et finit les derniers mètres dans une glissade pour atterrir devant sa mère. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette attitude puérile. Décidément, sa fille était têtue comme une mule !

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me demander, dit Hermione quand Kate ouvrit la bouche.

- Et ?

- Et tu as entendu ton père, il faut qu'on en parle avant de te donner une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Kate hocha la tête résignée. Il était inutile de négocier, elle le savait.

« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je veux que ce matin nous nous occupions de la décoration de la salle de bal pour que nous ayons l'après-midi pour la cuisine et la fin de journée afin de nous préparer. Tu vas me chercher les nappes blanches dans le grenier. Et tu n'y restes pas trois heures comme la dernière fois pour fouiller je ne sais quelle malle ou j'irai te chercher moi-même cette fois-ci! » la prévint sa mère quand Kate filait dans les étages.

_**ooOOoo**_

Le grenier ! C'était tellement palpitant ! A chaque fois elle avait l'impression de partir à l'aventure, à la recherche d'un trésor perdu, d'un secret de famille. Et pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle était servie point de vue secrets de famille, pas la peine d'en avoir un de plus !

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Les nappes blanches, où étaient-elles déjà ? Dans la grande armoire sous les albums photos. Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à les sortir un par un, à prendre les nappes et à tout remettre en place. Kate en soupira d'avance.

Elle prit délicatement chaque album. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle en abima un et sa mère allait l'étriper, anniversaire ou pas. Elle sortait le dernier quand la tentation fut trop forte. Kate maudit sa mère et son goût pour la perfection. Une heure de plus ou de moins sur son maudit timing ce ne serait quand même pas la mer à boire, si ?

Elle posa les nappes qu'elle venait de sortir de l'armoire sur les malles à côté d'elle, puis se saisit du premier album qui lui tomba sous la main. Tiens, «4ème année », elle ne l'avait jamais vu celui-là ! La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur sur le parquet poussiéreux afin d'être plus à l'aise dans sa fouille méticuleuse. Si la curiosité était distribuée à la naissance, Kate se dit qu'elle avait dû y passer deux fois. Quand elle était plus jeune, il fallait toujours qu'elle aille là où elle ne devait absolument pas aller. Ce qui mettait ses parents au comble de l'exaspération.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette photo ? Et cet article ? Son père devait être très jeune là-dessus, elle ne lui donnait pas plus de 15 ans. Le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Ah oui, c'était la compétition dont sa tante Fleur lui avait parlé, là où elle avait rencontré son père. Elle s'en rappelait maintenant. Mais qui était donc ce garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que sa mère était entre les deux ? Elle n'était pourtant pas célèbre à cette époque-là.

Kate lisait l'article avec attention. Elle n'en revenait pas : sa mère fabriquer un filtre d'amour ? Impossible ! 'Quoique quand on y pense ce n'est pas si compliquer à faire', pensa-t-elle (d'un point de vue théorique bien sûr ! Qu'allez-vous chercher là !)

« Bon Kate qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? On n'aura jamais fini d'ici ce soir si tu te mets à fouiller tout le grenier ! » lui fit remarquer sa mère qui venait d'arriver en la faisant sursauter. Hermione rit de bon cœur en voyant la tête de sa cadette. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé cette fois-ci ?

- C'est vrai que tu as séduit Papa avec un filtre d'amour ? souffla-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ah, tu es tombé sur l'article de Rita. Il faut que je te raconte une histoire ma puce.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle d'un scarabée qui a pourri une bonne partie de notre 4ème année à ton père, nos amis et moi.

- Vas-y raconte, l'encouragea Kate.

- D'accord mais tu ranges tout ça et on va installer la salle en même temps, on va vraiment finir par être en retard !

Tout l'après-midi, Kate savoura cette rare complicité avec sa mère. Hermione lui raconta les histoires les plus futiles qu'Harry et elle n'avait pas jugé approprié de lui raconter à 11 ans. Ses amours, ses peines, ses plus grandes peurs… La journée se passa sous les meilleurs hospices. A 17h tout était fin prêt.

_**ooOOoo**_

Kate monta se préparer pour la fête. Toute la famille serait là ainsi que des amis. Emily serait également présente. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir échanger les derniers potins loin des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs condisciples de dortoirs !

Ses parents étaient tous deux enfants uniques mais ayant passé tous leurs étés avec les Weasley ils avaient fini par faire partie de la famille. Kate, comme tous ses cousins, adorait sa « Mamie Molly » et son « Papi Arthur ». Les fêtes familiales étaient toujours mouvementées et il arrivait souvent à Harry de se demander à haute voix comment diable il arrivait à diriger un pays alors que dans sa propre famille il se faisait manipuler par les frères Weasley tel un novice.

_**ooOOoo**_

La mère et la fille se rendirent dans le hall pour attendre leurs invités qui ne devaient plus tarder. Hermione trépignait sur place. Pourvu qu'Harry et James puissent se libérer à l'heure !

Le carillon du portail retentit.

« Ursy, peux-tu aller ouvrir s'il-te-plait ? demanda la maitresse de maison à la petite elfe.

- Oui Madame », répondit-elle servilement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr et Mrs Londubat faisaient leur entrée dans le grand hall de marbre du manoir Potter.

« C'est quand même impossible de devoir attendre à chaque fois au portail de montrer patte blanche pour pouvoir entrer chez vous ! grogna Ginny.

- Tu te plains à chaque fois Tatie, gloussa Kate.

- C'est donc que c'est vrai ! se renfrogna sa tante. Oserais-tu critiquer ta marraine préférée ? lui sourit Ginny.

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? la salua Neville. C'est vrai que c'est assez humiliant d'attendre que votre elfe daigne nous ouvrir à chaque fois, mais bon vous devez avoir vos raisons…

- Tu sais bien que nous avons dû protéger la propriété de toute intrusion intempestive, dit Hermione pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millième fois.

- Oui oui bien sûr je sais tout ça, s'empressa de confirmer Neville. Mais bon…

- Pour moi la sécurité et le bien-être de ma famille passera toujours avant le confort de mes invités, lâcha une voie grave venant du salon.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione soulagée. Tu as pu te libérer ?

- Je ne leur ai pas trop laissé le choix à vrai dire… Chérie, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que JE suis le Ministre de la Magie ? demanda Harry amusé. Donc quand je décide que je veux assister à l'anniversaire de ma fille j'en prends les moyens.

- C'est aussi ce que tu avais dit pour le Nouvel An », lui rappella sa femme. Harry rougit tandis que les Londubat et Kate éclataient de rire.

Kate se souvenait encore très bien du soir du 31 décembre dernier où son père avait dû quitter précipitamment la table du repas familial parce qu'un groupuscule révolutionnaire avait décidé de mettre à sac le Chemin de Traverse. Son nouvel assistant n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rester coincé dans les toilettes du bureau alors qu'il était de garde. Les Aurors n'arrivant à joindre personne avaient contacté directement Harry chez lui puisque, après tout, il était leur ancien patron. La jeune fille ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu sa mère autant crier que ce soir-là.

« Si nous passions dans la salle de bal ? proposa Hermione.

- Sais-tu si Ron et Luna sont rentrés de voyage ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, normalement ils seront là. Ils ont réussi à avoir un portoloin reliant Helsinki à Londres.

- Tant mieux ! Ce serait dommage pour James de ne pas raconter sa première journée à son parrain et de ne… Ouah ! Hermione ! Tu as suivi une formation de décoratrice magique sans me prévenir ?

- Non, non, Kate et Ursy m'ont bien aidé. Enfin, surtout Ursy, acheva-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Kate.

- Maman !

- Si tu arrêtais de fouiller le grenier à chaque fois que je te demande d'y aller, ça irait plus vite jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé ? s'intéressa Harry.

- L'article de Rita.

- Lequel ? soupira son époux.

- Parce qu'en plus il y en a plusieurs ?! Oh merci Papa, tu viens de me donner l'objectif de mes vacances ! s'exclama Kate alors que son père la regardait incrédule.

- Ta curiosité te perdra…soupira le Ministre.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça Harry James Potter ? Faut-il que je te rappelle que la curiosité c'est dans tes gènes ? »

Ginny toussa pour cacher son fou rire.

« Bon ok dans les miens également, reconnu Hermione à contre cœur.

- Alors, vous avez décidé pour la rentrée ? demanda Kate précipitamment.

- Toi quand tu veux quelque chose… marmonna son père.

- Pour la rentrée ? Ginny fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione qui étaient visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Kate veut passer sa dernière année d'étude à Beaubâtons, expliqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, reconnu Ginny devant les yeux ronds du couple et le grand sourire de sa filleule.

- Hein ? Tu la laisserais partir seule à l'étranger à 17 ans à peine ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ?

- Harry, tu viens de le dire, elle va être majeure ce soir. Il serait temps de couper le cordon ! Elle ne sera pas toute seule, elle sera dans une école avec pleins de gens de son âge. Et puis franchement, vu ce que m'a raconté Neville, l'ambiance dans sa classe est vraiment malsaine. Elle est brillante, pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas prendre l'air une année avant de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions ? Harry tu peux comprendre, toi, que les gens n'attendent qu'une chose d'une réputation parfaite, c'est de la défaire. Une fois ses ASPICS en poche, Kate n'aura aucun moment de répit parce que c'est une Potter. Alors oui, je la laisserais partir « seule » à l'étranger à 17 ans à peine.

- Merci Tatie, souffla la jeune fille.

- Hum… On va réfléchir encore un jour ou deux avec ta mère d'accord ?

- D'accord », sourit Kate pendant que Ginny lui faisait un clin d'œil.

_**ooOOoo**_

James profita de cet interlude pour jaillir de la cheminée et saluer sa tante. Il serra la main de son ancien professeur de Botanique et entreprit de raconter sa première journée.

Son supérieur était sympa même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur sa famille, ce qui avait passablement énervé James. « Enfin quoi Maman ? Il n'y a rien de plus énervant qu'on te regarde comme un arbre généalogique plutôt que comme un jeune diplômé ! ». Il raconta sa visite du tribunal, des archives ministérielles et surtout décrit avec amour son nouveau bureau alors que sa sœur se tordait de rire devant ses yeux embués de larmes de bonheur.

James avait tellement travaillé pour prétendre à ce travail ! Il tenait absolument à être un employé acharné et voulait être reconnu comme tel. Pas comme un fils à papa qui n'aurait obtenu ce poste convoité parce que son père était Ministre de la Magie.

Ginny raconta les dernières péripéties de ses jumeaux. Ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que James et Kate puisqu'elle avait tenu à profiter pleinement de la chance qui lui avait été offerte de faire une carrière professionnelle en tant que poursuiveuse. Neville l'avait soutenu dans ce projet en avançant que de toute façon de son côté il ne se sentait pas prêt à mener de front ses élèves ET ses enfants, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire la famille Weasley à l'époque. Il fallait dire que la seconde génération était particulièrement turbulente…

Le reste de la famille arrivait au compte-goutte. Kate poussa un hurlement hystérique quand Emily franchit la lourde porte de chêne faisant son frère lever les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille était très intimidée devant tous ces héros de guerre et désormais personnalités éminentes de la société sorcière. C'est James, sous l'œil amusé de sa sœur, qui se chargea de détendre l'atmosphère en lui racontant une bonne partie des bêtises de Kate quand elle était plus jeune. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait fait pas mal…

Finalement à 21h, Ron et Luna entrèrent dans la salle de bal. Face à tant d'à-propos, la jeune fille accueillit son oncle et sa tante encore habillés de leurs capes fourrés. Hermione ouvrit les portes de la salle à manger et le repas fut servi à l'heure prévue par la maîtresse de maison.

* * *

**Les petits déjeuners sont mouvementés chez les Potter ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce n'est pas encore gagné pour Kate... Heureusement que Ginny est là pour l'aider, vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**Le prochain chapitre : Réception et complications. Des pronostics ?  
**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre opinion, ça fait toujours plaisir :).**


	3. Réception et complications

**Merci beaucoup pour vos lectures ! Je vous poste donc la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude puisque j'ai fondu deux chapitres en un. L'intrigue principale se passant à Beauxbâtons, je voulais y arriver le plus vite possible pour une meilleure compréhension. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Réponse à ma revieweuse anonyme, Elia : **Merci pour ta longue review, j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes remarques sur mon histoire. J'avoue qu'Hermione aurait été très bien en Ministre. C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire ressembler Kate à Harry tout en lui insufflant un petit côté Granger, tant mieux si j'ai réussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate, agacée de sa célébrité non désirée, profite du jour de sa majorité pour demander à ses parents de la laisser suivre sa dernière année d'études à Beauxbâtons. Ce soir, elle fête ses 17 ans en compagnie de toute sa famille._

* * *

**Réception et complications**

Les regroupements familiaux chez les Potter se passaient toujours dans une ambiance bonne enfant. L'anniversaire de Kate ne dérogea pas à la règle. Ron et Luna partagèrent leurs anecdotes de voyage à la recherche du Ronflack Cornu dont la découverte n'était pas encore pour bientôt.

George accepta de dévoiler en exclusivité à ses neveux et nièces ses prochains produits, au plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione et Molly. Kate s'arrangea pour se faufiler discrètement vers Fleur et lui poser tout un tas de questions sur la France. Si jamais ses parents acceptaient (elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça, foi de Potter !) il fallait tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas trop cruche à la rentrée.

Emily, mise dans la confidence, ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation alors que James semblait en grande discussion avec Bill et Charlie à propos d'une jurisprudence quelconque.

Le plat principal fut débarrassé et Hermione proposa aux invités d'aller danser un peu pour pouvoir profiter du dessert plus tard.

Kate partagea un rock endiablé avec son frère, une valse aux bras de son père, une salsa plus ou moins réussie avec George, une succession de passage d'un pied sur l'autre avec Ron et une chenille beaucoup moins formelle avec ses cousins et Emily.

_**ooOOoo**_

Hors d'haleine, elle sortit sur le balcon afin de se rafraîchir et surtout de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Fleur l'avait rassurée dans son choix. Elles avaient toutes deux discuté en français et Kate avait compris, et surtout tenu, toute la conversation. Sa tante lui avait même accordé un sourire assorti d'un rare regard de fierté. Bien sûr Beaubâtons et Poudlard étaient différents mais pour Fleur il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune fille s'y plairait.

« Kate ? Tu viens on va porter un toast ? l'interpella son frère.

-J'arrive ! »

La jeune fille entendait au loin le son des cloches et afficha un sourire rayonnant en entrant dans la salle de bal. Soudain, son regard se fit fixe, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le balcon et son père qui lui tendait une coupe de champagne. Tout devint noir autour d'elle.

Comme figée, Kate semblait ailleurs, le regard dans le vide. Sa robe commença à onduler délicatement. Les invités virent, abasourdis, de l'eau ruisseler de son décolleté au bas de sa robe. Peu à peu les gouttes se mêlèrent à l'étoffe pour se transformer en torrent. Le tissu en quelques secondes n'existait plus, c'était comme si Kate portait une robe faite d'eau qui trempait le parquet. Telle une statue de sel, elle ne semblait se rendre compte de rien.

Une puissante rafale de vent ouvrit à la volée les baies vitrées, sortant de leur torpeur les invités. La tempête faisait rage dehors alors qu'une minute plus tôt le ciel était des plus clément. C'était incompréhensible !

« Harry ! hurla Hermione à son mari pour couvrir le mugissement du vent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kate ? »

Hermione se rapprocha de sa fille et voulut la toucher quand son époux lui attrapa fermement la main. Il avait sorti sa baguette et ne quittait pas Kate des yeux.

« Ne la touches pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, alors surtout ne la touche pas !» Sa femme hocha la tête montrant qu'elle avait compris.

Le vent continuait à se déchaîner dans la salle. Ron et Charlie essayaient avec force de fermer les grandes fenêtres, en vain. La robe d'eau se répandait toujours dans la salle, mouillant les chaussures et le bas des robes des invités complètement paniqués.

Une tornade commença à entourer Kate des pieds à la tête, pour finir par la cacher aux yeux de tous. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, le vent cessa, l'eau stagna, et Kate gisait inconsciente au milieu de la pièce dans sa robe de soie bleue, trempée.

_**ooOOoo**_

Un grand silence emplit la pièce. Personne n'osait bouger. Les regards passaient du corps de Kate à Harry, tous semblaient attendre qu'il réagisse. Après ce qui parut une éternité à l'assemblée, l'ancien Auror s'avança prudemment et se mit à marmonner tout un tas de sortilèges pour en savoir plus sur ce qui demeurait un mystère pour lui.

Une fois tous les sorts de magie noire vérifiés, et puisque que le danger semblait écarté, il se précipita sur le corps de sa fille. Elle était glacée mais paraissait encore respirer. Il appela sa femme ainsi qu'Audrey sa belle-sœur, Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Tous les trois étaient les mieux placés pour évaluer ce qui venait de se passer.

« J'ai un pouls mais il est faible, chuchota Audrey. Il faut la monter dans sa chambre pour que je l'examine.

- Je t'accompagne » lui répondit Hermione la gorge nouée. Elle jeta un sort de lévitation pour faire monter Kate à sa chambre et toutes deux suivirent le corps en silence.

Au milieu de cette atmosphère pesante, Harry était toujours à genou dans l'eau. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Ginny vint l'aider à se relever et entreprit avec sa mère de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Comprenant que personne ne voulait s'appesantir sur ce qui venait de se passer, Harry commença à siphonner la salle. James rompit alors le silence.

« Papa, demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Aucune. Nous en parlerons quand ta mère et ta tante nous auront donné des nouvelles de ta sœur. En attendant, il faut finir de sécher tout ça… »

Tous acquiescèrent et se remirent au travail. Harry demanda à Ursy de préparer du thé bien fort et d'amener le gâteau dans la bibliothèque, ils n'allaient tout de même pas le laisser perdre !

Toujours en silence, tous s'installèrent dans les fauteuils moelleux devant la grande cheminée. Ils attendaient Hermione et Audrey. Quand ces dernières passèrent le seuil de la porte, Harry et James se crispèrent.

« Alors ?

- Alors elle va bien, elle dort. » Un soupir de soulagement emplit la pièce.

« Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé Harry ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Quand même ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence que ce soit arrivé à cette heure-là » grogna James.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah oui ! A 23h pile Kate fait des trucs bizarres. Vous qui connaissez plein de choses étranges, vous ne connaîtriez pas des histoires où les gens font des trucs bizarres à partir de leurs 17 ans ? questionna-t-il.

- A ses 17 ans ?! Mais bien sûr ! Tout ce qui vient de se passer s'est déclenché au onzième coup d'horloge, à 23h pile, quand Kate a eu officiellement 17 ans ! comprit Hermione.

- C'est bien joli tout ça mais ça ne résout pas le problème du pourquoi, fit remarquer Ginny. Vous avez aussi dévasté votre salon le jour de vos 17 ans, vous ? Parce que pour ma part je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une histoire pareille !

- Moi non plus, reconnurent en chœur Harry et Hermione.

- Kate a toujours eu une grande force magique depuis toute petite, peut-être que ce trop plein d'émotions lui a fait perdre le contrôle ? » suggéra Hermione. La moue de Ginny et des autres en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cette théorie. Tout cela était décidément bizarre…

« Bien, ça suffit pour ce soir, lança Harry. Il est temps d'aller nous reposer. Laissons cette histoire de côté pour le moment. Nous demanderons à Kate ce qu'elle en pense demain quand elle sera réveillée, nous en saurons alors peut-être un peu plus. »

Sur ce, tous se levèrent et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux Potter tandis qu'Ursy les raccompagnait au portail.

**_ooOOoo_**

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez et les premiers rayons du soleil venaient chatouiller les joues de Kate. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Oh ce mal de tête ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était son frère qui venait la chercher pour porter un toast, et maintenant elle se réveillait dans son lit. C'était étrange… Elle se redressa sur un coude et de nouveau sa tête tinta. Elle grogna. Décidément le lendemain de soirée serait difficile. Kate ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool.

_**ooOOoo**_

Elle se leva et descendit en robe de chambre. Au diable le Ministre Bulgare et tous les invités potentiels ! Elle avait à peine posé un pied dans la salle à manger qu'une espèce de gorille lui sauta dessus.

« Tu es vivante, Merlin merci ! Tu vas bien ? Non bien sûr que non ! Mais ça ira mieux hein ? Qu'…

- James laisse ta sœur respirer ! le rappela à l'ordre Hermione avant de se lever et d'embrasser sa fille à son tour.

- On a l'impression que vous voyez une revenante. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien à propos d'hier soir ? lui demanda son père.

- Si, jusqu'à ce que James vienne me chercher sur le balcon. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

Ses parents et son frère lui racontèrent tout, ne taisant pas leur angoisse. Kate était abasourdie, comment avait-elle bien pu faire tout ça ? Et sans s'en rendre contre de surcroit ! Mais Merlin pourquoi que c'était toujours sur elle que ça tombait ?! James ne pouvait-il pas prendre sa part dans leur héritage tordu ?

Elle demanda à son père ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il lui répondit que pour la énième fois il n'en savait rien.

« Chéri, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu ailles te renseigner là où tu sais. Peut-être auront-ils entendu parler d'une affaire similaire, suggéra Hermione.

- Oui, nous n'avons plus le choix je le crains, soupira Harry. J'irai demain.

- Où ?

- Je te le dirai demain Kate, si ça a été concluant.

- C'est un lieu secret ?

- Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi ! Tu sauras en temps voulu jeune fille. En attendant, finis ton petit-déjeuner. »

La discussion était close et Kate le savait. Mais de quoi son père pouvait-il bien parler ?

_**ooOOoo**_

Harry se leva tôt le lendemain. Ils avaient décidé avec Hermione qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fermer les yeux sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il leur fallait des réponses.

« Tu y vas ? » demanda Hermione, encore dans un demi-sommeil emmitouflée dans les couvertures, à Harry qui mettait sa cape. Il acquiesça. Inutile de s'attarder, retarder l'échéance ne la rendrait pas moins difficile pour autant.

Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans les flammes et prononça à haute et intelligible voie : « Ministère de la Magie, Bureau du Ministre». Les cendres lui fouettait le visage et lui donnait le tournis. Il atterrit en douceur sur un tapis moelleux dans un bureau spacieux et accueillant, **son** bureau. Depuis son premier voyage en cheminée, le Département des transports avait quelques peu amélioré l'atterrissage songea-t-il, et ce n'était pas un mal.

Il était encore tôt, les couloirs du Ministère étaient déserts. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Harry était aussi matinal aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas qu'on épie ses moindres faits et gestes. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Dans un grincement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Oh bonheur ! Il était vide. Harry pressa le bouton 9 et les rouages se remirent en marche.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, laissant sortir son unique passager. Harry avança dans le long couloir. Au bout, une porte noire semblait le narguer. Il en avait tellement rêvé de cette fichue porte ! Il s'arrêta quelques instants et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir. Des événements tragiques s'étaient déroulés ici, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il soupira une dernière fois la main sur la poignée froide et l'actionna.

Il avait horreur de venir au Département des Mystères, il s'y rendait le moins possible préférant convoquer les Langues-de-Plomb dans son bureau. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il venait pour des raisons personnelles, pas pour le Ministère.

Alors qu'il attendait dans la pièce ronde aux multiples portes, un homme ouvrit l'une d'entre elles et s'avança vers Harry.

« Mr le Ministre ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour Mr Funestar. Je suis ici aujourd'hui en tant que Mr Potter, pas en tant que Ministre, lui avoua Harry dans un sourire.

- Oh, fit l'homme quelques peu étonné. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Voilà, avant-hier soir ma fille a eu 17 ans…commença Harry.

Harry entreprit de lui raconter en détail le comportement plus qu'étrange de Kate. L'homme hochait la tête d'un air entendu et l'interrompit.

"Et vous venez pour la prophétie n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

« La prophétie ? s'étrangla-t-il. Quelle prophétie ?

- Voyez-vous Mr Potter, nous avons ici-même une salle avec des prophéties. Elle était immense mais nous avons dut réduire son effectif depuis votre passage », compléta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

'Bien sûr que l'effectif avait été réduit, Ginny y avait fortement contribué', songea Harry.

« Vous savez également qu'une prophétie ne peut réellement être attribuée qu'une fois celle-ci réalisée ». Là encore Harry hocha la tête. « Il n'est donc pas dans nos habitudes de prévenir les gens potentiellement concernés par cette prophétie avant qu'ils ne viennent eux-mêmes la réclamer. C'est ce que vous venez faire aujourd'hui Mr Potter si je ne m'abuse.

- Comment ça ? J'ai ENCORE une prophétie qui me concerne ?!

- Non. Mais votre famille semble tout particulièrement intéresser les médiums. »

Harry grommela, il s'en serait bien passé des médiums.

« Si vous pouviez être plus clair Mr Funestar ce serait très aimable, lâcha Harry agacé.

- Il y a quelques années une prophétie nous a été remise et après l'avoir écoutée et analysée, elle a été étiquetée au nom de votre fille Kathleen Ginevra Potter.

- Oh… Et que disait-elle ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire Mr Potter, vous le savez bien ! Et comme votre fille est désormais majeure, seule elle peut prendre la prophétie. Il vous faudra donc revenir avec elle. »

Sur ces mots Harry prit congé et remonta à son bureau pour commencer sa journée.

_**ooOOoo**_

La matinée semblait s'étirer indéfiniment, comme si on avait gelé le temps. Quand l'horloge sonna enfin midi, Harry bondit de son siège. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lança à sa secrétaire :

« Je mange au manoir ce midi Margaret. Comme j'ai une affaire à prendre en charge cet après-midi, il se peut que je ne repasse pas par le bureau.

- Bien Mr Potter. Je ferai transmettre par hiboux uniquement les courriers urgents à votre domicile.

- Je vous remercie. Bon appétit Margaret !

- A vous aussi Monsieur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry déboulait dans le salon des Potter. Sa femme, allongée sur le sofa un livre à la main, sursauta.

« Harry ? Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais ce midi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Où est Kate ?

- Dans le jardin. »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. A l'aide d'un sonorus, Hermione interpella sa fille qui se baladait le long du lac en lui sommant de se dépêcher de rentrer puisque son père souhaitait la voir.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, commença Harry en faisant les cent pas sur le tapis persan. Kate, ce que tu as déclenché le soir de tes 17 ans est très étrange, même pour des sorciers. Je n'avais jamais entendu et encore moins vu une chose pareille. Après en avoir discuté longuement avec ta mère, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il nous faille en savoir plus sur ces évènements. »

Kate hocha la tête. Ses parents étaient inquiets, elle n'était pas idiote, elle s'en était rendu compte.

« C'est pourquoi je me suis rendu au Département des Mystères ce matin à la première heure. Je voulais savoir s'ils avaient déjà eu vent de ce genre de choses auparavant. C'est là que le chef du département, Mr Funestar, m'a parlé d'une prophétie qui te concernerait. »

Kate vit sa mère pousser en petit cri et devenir livide. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

« Une prophétie ? Mais pourquoi ? Que dit-elle ?

- C'est bien là le hic. Je n'en sais rien puisque je ne peux pas l'entendre. Seule toi peux te saisir de la sphère, il faut donc que tu viennes avec moi cet après-midi au neuvième étage du Ministère pour que nous puissions en savoir plus » acheva Harry d'un air las.

Le silence était pesant. Tous trois, perdus dans leurs pesées, réfléchissaient aux conséquences de ces deux petits mots : « une prophétie ». Pour Harry et Hermione cela faisait remonter tellement de mauvais souvenirs ! Pour Kate, la peur de l'inconnu et surtout d'être une fois de plus différente des autres la paralysaient d'effroi. La maîtresse de maison se ressaisit finalement en leur demandant de se mettre à table, qu'il était inutile d'angoisser tant qu'on ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait et qu'ils auraient suffisamment de temps ce soir pour en reparler une fois qu'ils auraient toutes les cartes en main.

Kate triturait l'étoffe de sa cape. Elle était inquiète. Le fait que son père soit dans le même état qu'elle alors que tous deux attendaient Mr Funestar n'arrangeait rien. Le directeur du département vint bientôt les chercher. Il ouvrit une porte qui les mena, comme il le leur expliqua, à la salle du temps.

La jeune fille écoutait d'une oreille distraite les remontrances à peines voilées faites à son père à propos de la destruction d'une bonne majorité du Département quand il était plus jeune. Visiblement l'idée que des Mangemorts puissent en être responsable ne semblait pas avoir effleuré l'esprit du savant… Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle des prophéties. Sa mère n'avait pas menti, on se serait cru dans une cathédrale !

« C'est dans l'allée 97, celle que vous connaissez bien Mr le Ministre » dit Mr Funestar à Harry en lui jetant un regard narquois. « Je ne vous accompagne pas, vous savez bien pourquoi. » lança-t-il avant de les laisser seuls.

« Papa ? Il est tout le temps aussi désagréable ?

- Non, seulement avec ta mère, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna et moi. Ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez maintenu en vie cette société secrète ! Ça fait tellement secte !

- Vois-tu Kate, c'est très difficile de fédérer dans l'ombre des personnes compétentes pour une même cause et avoir confiance en eux. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus facile d'entretenir ces liens. Ils n'en seront que plus forts si jamais une situation similaire à celle d'il y a quelques années se représentait.

- Et j'imagine que le fait que vous ayez vécu des choses fortes ensemble et qu'une amitié se soit créée ne compte en rien ? ironisa la jeune fille.

- Tu marques un point » reconnu son père avec un sourire. « Allez, il est temps d'écouter cette fichue prophétie tu ne crois pas ? »

Ils se faufilèrent entre les allées pour rejoindre la rangée indiquée quand une question vint à l'esprit de Kate.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous a pas accompagné ?

- Pour une question de confidentialité, il est interdit d'écouter les prophéties en dehors de l'étiquetage, c'est dans le règlement du Département des Mystères. Elle est là. Regarde l'étiquette, 'Kathleen Ginevra Potter', c'est bien toi et elle a été faite un mois avant ta naissance. Je me demande bien par qui ? De toute façon cela n'a aucune importance. Vas-y brise là. »

Kate saisit entre ses doigts tremblant la petite boule de verre, elle était tiède. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son père, elle la jeta contre le sol. Une voix éthérée qu'elle ne connaissait pas se mit à parler :

_**« Il y a des siècles déjà,**_

_**Le magicien décida**_

_**Que la fille des deux plus grands,**_

_**Au jour de ses dix-sept ans,**_

_**Révélerait ses pouvoirs**_

_**Porteurs d'espoir**_

_**Et que par les liens familiaux oubliés,**_

_**La magie ancestrale serait révélée»**_

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Une fois certaine que la sphère ne dirait plus rien, Kate regarda son père.

« Qu'est ce ça veut dire ?

- Chut. Inutile d'en parler ici, il y a des oreilles partout au Ministère. On rentre maintenant. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Le retour au manoir paru durer une éternité pour Kate. Elle ne cessait de se répéter en boucle la prophétie. Des pouvoirs, elle ? Et qu'est-ce que voulait dire les liens familiaux oubliés ? Et… Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa mère qui se précipita vers eux.

« Alors ? » fut son seul mot pour résumer toutes les questions qu'elle mourait visiblement d'envie de poser. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la bibliothèque et Harry entreprit de répéter mot pour mot le contenu de la prophétie.

Après avoir longuement discuté avec ses parents ils avaient compris que la tempête et l'inondation de la salle de bal étaient liées à ces fameux pouvoirs. En revanche, ils ne voyaient toujours pas en quoi cela constituait un espoir ni ce que signifiaient ces liens familiaux oubliés… Hermione avait une piste pour la magie ancestrale mais elle lui paraissait tellement tirée par les cheveux qu'elle n'osait même pas la prononcer à haute voix.

« Non Harry je n'en dirai pas plus avant d'avoir fait des recherches …

- A la bibliothèque, acheva son mari. Tu pourrais au moins nous rassurer et nous donner tes hypothèses, c'est de ta fille qu'il s'agit, pas d'un vulgaire devoir à rendre !

- Soit, répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce. D'après ce que j'en sais, les dernières traces de magie ancestrale auraient été vues au Moyen-Age, depuis c'est rentré dans la légende. Il est impossible de savoir s'il s'agit d'une véritable forme de magie très ancienne ou si c'est une fable inventée en même temps que le roman courtois. D'après les témoignages, la vraie magie ancestrale était invoquée par le sorcier quand celui-ci le désirait et exactement comme il le souhaitait. C'est une forme de magie extrêmement puissante, du moins si elle existe réellement. Nos connaissances actuelles concernant ce domaine sont très vagues.

- Mais, comment des liens familiaux oubliés peuvent révéler la magie ancestrale ? demanda Kate. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Ça veut dire que si je croise une personne de ma famille éloignée tout le monde sera capable de faire de la magie ancienne ?

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux comme théorie. Tout ça reste très nébuleux. Je commence à croire que Ginny a raison.

- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Harry qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Je pense qu'accorder une année de tranquillité à Kate en France ne peut pas faire de mal. Nous sommes tous les deux britanniques et depuis plusieurs générations, donc en France Kate ne risquera pas de 'révéler des liens familiaux oubliés'. Elle passera une année plus calme, incognito, et une fois ses ASPICS en poche nous reparlerons de cette prophétie. Cela lui laisserait une année de répit pour réfléchir à tout ça, et j'en profiterais pour faire des recherches généalogiques puisque c'est la meilleure piste que nous ayons. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que je suis d'accord, lâcha Harry après quelques instants de réflexion.

Kate poussa un véritable hurlement et entreprit de faire le tour du canapé en courant. Elle sauta dans les bras de ses parents pour les remercier. Elle déboula hors de la pièce en prétextant qu'il fallait** absolument** qu'Emily soit la première au courant.

La jeune fille écrivit également une lettre à sa tante Fleur en lui demandant s'il était possible de venir la voir, elle avait 'tellement de questions à lui poser !'.

La journée fut insupportable pour Hermione. Harry avait fui l'enthousiasme débordant de sa fille en prétextant du travail urgent au Ministère, si bien que sa femme se retrouva seule pour canaliser Kate. Hermione cria finalement grâce quand elle la vit débarquer au repas avec un béret sur la tête et des petites tours Eiffel aux oreilles. Trop c'était vraiment trop !

_**ooOOoo**_

Fleur reçu sa nièce le lendemain. Ne sachant pas trop ce que savait et ce qu'ignorait Kate à propos de la prestigieuse Ecole de Beauxbâtons, Fleur lui fit une présentation générale.

L'école se trouvait au beau milieu des Alpes françaises pour éviter les importuns. Les élèves s'y rendaient en cheminée le jour de la rentrée avant de se rendre au festin de début d'année. Les nouveaux de 1ère année étaient alors répartis entre quatre maisons : l'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu. C'était le caractère profond de l'élève ainsi que sa dominante magique qui permettaient cette répartition. La notion de dominante magique était spécifique à la France, grande nation des enchantements.

Les cours étaient grosso-modo les mêmes qu'à Poudlard, elle ne devrait donc pas être trop dépaysée. Pour ce qui était du niveau par contre…elle verrait bien sur place. S'il était bien une chose sur laquelle Fleur avait insistée c'était que les Français étaient chauvins. Attention donc à bien goûter aux spécialités et surtout dire que c'était **excellent **(en même temps après avoir côtoyé sa tante aussi longtemps Kate s'en était douté…) ! La France avait bien évidemment une longueur d'avance pour ce qui était de la tenue vestimentaire. Parce que franchement ces uniformes étaient vraiment **insensés** ! Seules les tenues de cérémonie bleu ciel avaient été conservées pour les grandes occasions.

Après avoir bavardé tout un après-midi de sa future école, Kate n'était pas trop inquiète. En somme il suffisait de se comporter avec les Français comme elle le faisait déjà avec sa tante : les caresser dans le sens du poil et tout irait bien !

_**ooOOoo**_

Harry était soucieux. La prophétie continuait de l'obnubiler et le futur départ de sa fille pour un pays étranger n'arrangeait rien. Il tenta tout de même de masquer son anxiété pendant le repas.

« Kate tu te doutes bien que notre famille étant extrêmement célèbre, il va falloir que tu changes de nom.

- Oui j'y avais déjà réfléchit.

- Bien, parce qu'il va falloir que ta mère écrive à son homologue de Beauxbâtons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? s'inquiéta Kate en se retournant vivement vers sa mère.

- Je vais lui expliquer que tu es une élève brillante qui souhaite élargir ses connaissances et améliorer sa maîtrise des langues étrangères.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire que je suis ta fille ? demanda Kate suspicieuse.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un puisse nous prévenir s'il t'arrivait quelque chose enfin !

- Mais Maman on en a déjà parlé ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je quitte Poudlard enfin ? s'emporta Kate. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement lui dire que mes parents ne sont pas facilement joignables et qu'il lui faudrait mieux te prévenir en priorité, que tu te chargerais de les contacter ? tenta la jeune fille.

- Effectivement c'est une possibilité… reconnu Hermione.

- Comme ça je pourrais rester anonyme !

- En parlant d'anonymat, quel nom as-tu choisi que je puisse le mettre dans ma lettre.

- Evans. Kate Evans. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration d'amour à sa grand-mère paternelle.

« Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me couper trop de mes racines et comme le nom de Granger est tout aussi célèbre que celui de Potter… Evans c'est joli et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'en France les gens fassent le lien avec moi.

- C'est une très bonne idée je trouve », dit Harry la voix chargée d'émotion.

_**ooOOoo**_

Les vacances avaient filées à toute allure. La garde-robe de Kate avait été revue de fond en comble. La veille du départ, la jeune fille s'était lancée dans la laborieuse mission de tout faire rentrer dans sa valise. Heureusement qu'elle prendrait un portoloin et non pas le réseau des cheminées !

« Jeans ? Check ! Pulls ? Check ! Pyjama ? Check ! Jupes ? Check ! Chaussettes ? Check ! Sous-vêtements ? Check ! Brosse à dents ? Check ! Brosse à cheveux ? Check ! … »

Sa chambre regorgeait d'affaires dans tous les coins, un vrai capharnaüm ! Quand la litanie de Kate prit finalement fin, arriva la périlleuse mission de la fermeture de malle. Kate essaya d'abord la manière douce, en vain. Cinq minutes plus tard, James la trouva à genou sur le couvercle que tout le poids de la jeune fille ne semblait pas convaincre de se fermer.

« Pousses-toi de là, tu vas finir par te faire mal ! » dit le jeune homme en venant à sa rescousse. Il s'arcbouta sur la malle et réussit à fermer les loquets.

« Et voilà » lança James un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres alors que quelques gouttes de sueurs témoignaient de l'effort qu'il venait de faire. « J'espère que tu réussiras à charmer un petit français pour qu'il t'aide à fermer ta valise parce que sinon je ne suis pas prêt de te revoir ! la taquina-t-il.

- Ah ah ah… je m'esclaffe de rire, dit Kate en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas dit à Maman que tu voulais approfondir tes relations humaines ? » Kate attrapa un coussin et le jeta à la figure de son frère.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut encore que tu te fasses comprendre, termina-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Oh my god ! Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis mon dictionnaire ? » Kate se lança dans un safari au dictionnaire dans la brousse qu'était désormais sa chambre. Elle le retrouva finalement coincé entre son livre de métamorphose et une boite de mouchoirs sous sa robe de chambre. Victorieuse, elle tendit son précieux sésame à son frère.

- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? C'est toi qui pars chez les mangeurs de grenouille, pas moi !

- Il faut le mettre dans ma malle, dit la jeune fille.

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'offusqua James.

- Please !

- Ne me fais pas tes yeux de chien battu, dit le jeune homme en prenant de mauvaise grâce le dictionnaire. Ma bonté me perdra ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Ça y était. Le grand jour. Celui dont elle avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé. Dire que Kate était impatiente était un doux euphémisme. Elle s'était levée aux aurores et ne cessait de courir à droite à gauche dans un état d'énervement proche de la crise de nerf.

Ses parents et James, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, étaient estomaqués. James regardait sa sœur bouche bée, la marmelade de son toast coulant sur ses genoux semblait être la cadet de ses soucis. Il avait loupé une information capitale semblait-il, il aurait pourtant juré que le départ de Kate n'était prévu que pour 17h or il était à peine 7h du matin. Oui il avait surement dû louper un épisode (voire même une saison entière) et visiblement il n'était pas le seul.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda à sa fille quelle idée lui était encore passée par la tête. Il dû hausser le ton. Non il n'y avait pas d'erreur le portoloin était bien prévu pour 17h. Oui il avait vérifié. Oui elle partirait directement de son bureau. Non personne ne la verrait. Mais bien sûr qu'elle arriverait à l'heure pour le festin, qu'elle question ! Il ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard équivoque à sa femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Quand il disait, pas plus tard que la veille, que Kate sur ce coup-là lui faisait penser à Hermione…

**_ooOOoo_**

A 16h55, la famille Potter se tenait dans le bureau du Ministre. Harry avait dû négocier avec le service des transports magiques pour utiliser le portoloin depuis son bureau. Kate voulait être anonyme, ce n'était donc pas la peine de faire une conférence de presse sur le départ de la fille du Ministre pour la France. Une petite boîte en argent trônait sur la table basse. La jeune fille embrassa avec ferveur ses parents et son frère. Elle leur assura qu'elle leur écrirait régulièrement et qu'elle ne commettrait pas d'imprudence. Sur la promesse de se voir à Noël, la jeune fille posa une main sur le portoloin tandis qu'elle tenait sa malle de l'autre. L'horloge sonna cinq coups, la boîte en argent se mit à briller d'une lumière bleutée et la jeune fille disparut.

* * *

**Des réactions, des questions ? Je réponds à toutes les reviews :-)**

**Je lance un petit sondage : selon vous, dans quelle maison Kate va-t-elle atterrir ? **

**Je vous poste la suite vendredi, à bientôt !**


	4. Répartition

**Voici un tout nouveau chapitre qui est (je préfère prévenir) assez descriptif. Ce sont les premiers pas de Kate dans sa nouvelle école et avec ses nouveaux camarades. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Réponses aux revieweuses anonymes :**

**Dess : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plait :). J'espère que les aventures de Kate en France répondront à tes attentes. A bientôt ;)

**Leslie : **Oui c'est qu'elle est têtue comme petite ^^. Le feu ça pourrait coller pour le caractère, c'est vrai. Je te laisse lire la suite pour avoir la réponse à ton hypothèse. Oh non, l'année ne va pas être de tout repos ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Elia : **Ne t'excuse jamais pour la longueur de ta review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de connaître ton point de vue sur ce que j'écris :). J'ai bien aimé mettre Harry en papa-poule, ça montre bien que chacun leur tout Hermione et Harry font les bons choix pour leur fille. Oui, la prophétie a bien un lien avec les légendes mais il va falloir attendre encore pour en savoir plus. Ah, James ! J'avoue c'est mon chouchou ^^ donc oui on le reverra. Tes références (Cendrillon et Witch) sont judicieuses, je n'y avais pas pensé mais ça colle bien. Ta phrase sur les Français a été coupée donc je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je tiens à préciser que je suis française donc pour les préjugés je parle en connaissance de cause :D. Vu que j'ai pas mal voyagé à l'étranger j'ai une idée assez claire des préjugés qui existe sur nous, les mangeurs de grenouilles. Je vais en jouer dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains également. Fleur est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, elle a un peu été maltraitée dans les livres, je voulais y remédier dans ma fiction. Je note pour l'eau, je te laisse découvrir si ton hypothèse va se vérifier. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à t'inspirer. Merci et à bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate Potter, la fille d'Hermione et de Harry provoque un étrange cataclysme à ses 17 ans. Pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé, elle se rend au département des Mystères avec son père où on lui révèle une prophétie. Afin de la protéger, (et aussi parce que Kate était devenue insupportable ^^) ses parents acceptent de l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons pour sa 7ème année._

* * *

**Répartition**

Kate tomba lourdement sur sa malle. Une main se tendit vers elle. Elle leva les yeux et accepta cette aide providentielle. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'un âge certain, la soixantaine environ, aux cheveux grisonnant. Ses lunettes confirmaient la sévérité de son regard et ses lèvres pincées ne le rendaient pas plus avenant. Il semblait la détailler avec une curiosité mal déguisée. Après plusieurs secondes de silence que Kate n'osait pas rompre, il se mit à parler.

« Miss Evans je suppose ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Oui, je suis Kate Evans en effet, bredouilla la jeune fille de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons Mademoiselle. Je suis le directeur, Monsieur Perrin mais vous devrez m'appeler Monsieur le Directeur.

- B… bien Monsieur le directeur. »

C'était une chose que de parler tous les dimanches avec sa tante et une toute autre que de tenir une conversation avec un de vos professeurs à l'accent prononcé ! Kate brancha son cerveau sur « Concentration optimale ». Ces premières secondes de prise de contact étaient primordiales, elle le savait. Sa réaction à cet interrogatoire déguisé déterminerait l'opinion que se ferait le Directeur des élèves de Poudlard, sa mère avait été très claire là-dessus. D'autant plus que l'équipe enseignante de Beauxbâtons n'était pas vraiment ravie d'accueillir une élève étrangère parmi leurs rangs d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

« Votre directrice m'a fait part de votre souhait de découvrir une autre culture ainsi que nos méthodes d'enseignement. Je ne vous cacherai pas que la plupart de mes collègues sont très sceptiques quant à vos capacités d'adaptation. Nos élèves de 7ème année sont très avancés dans leur programme d'études de sorcellerie vous aurez donc certainement du mal à suivre. »

Du mal à suivre ? Non mais vraiment il la prenait pour une moins que rien ou quoi ! Kate décida que ça y était, elle détestait déjà ce directeur chauviniste. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable foi de Potter ! Enfin, Evans désormais…

« Monsieur le Directeur j'ai pleinement conscience de ma position particulière en vos murs. Je vous assure que je ferai tout mon possible afin de vous satisfaire dans votre choix. Je vous remercie également de votre bonté et de votre accueil chaleureux. Je m'efforcerai de m'intégrer au mieux dans le corps des élèves et de m'élever à leur niveau. Si ce n'était pas le cas, un seul mot de votre part et j'assurerai les conséquences de mon échec en faisant mes bagages séance tenante. »

Le ton était calme et posé, les mots choisis avec soin (et surtout appris par cœur et répétés avec Fleur la veille de son départ !). Seule Kate pouvait y déceler la pointe d'hypocrisie qu'elle avait glissée dans son discours. Aux sourcils de son interlocuteur qui venaient de s'élever, elle vit qu'elle avait fait mouche.

« Oui, bien, voyons… balbutia le Directeur pour reprendre ses esprits. Le festin commence dans trente minutes. Vous y serez répartie dans une de nos maisons comme les premières années. Connaissez-vous les maisons ou voulez-vous que je vous explique ? »

La voix était doucereuse mais Kate sut à l'instant même que l'homme lui faisait passer un test. La question implicite qui était ici posée était : « Vous êtes-vous un minimum renseignée sur nous avant votre arrivée ? ». Décidément ce Français était vraiment très méfiant. La petite voix de la raison lui chuchota dans sa tête qu'après tout c'était de bonne guerre puisque sa mère aurait fait exactement la même chose. Quoique, à la réflexion peut-être qu'Hermione Potter lui aurait demandé de réciter par cœur l'Histoire de Poudlard…

« Ma tante m'a déjà tout expliqué, lui assura Kate.

- Votre tante ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Et une bourde, une ! Non mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre pour raconter des bêtises ? Si elle continuait comme ça, elle pouvait laisser tomber l'anonymat direct parce qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir le festin que tout le monde saurait qui elle était réellement. Kate se dit qu'il allait vraiment falloir que, petit un, elle apprenne à mentir et, petit deux, qu'elle apprenne à mentir en français ! Ce n'était pas gagné…

« Oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Ma tante adore la France, elle est passionnée par votre histoire. C'est elle qui m'a appris le français. »

Le directeur fit une moue qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Ok, petit trois, apprendre à mentir en français et mieux que ça !

« Suivez-moi »

_**ooOOoo**_

Kate suivit le vieil homme parmi les couloirs de sa nouvelle école. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les couloirs étaient beaucoup plus lumineux et chaleureux que ceux de Poudlard. Certes Fleur l'avait prévenu mais avec sa tante allez savoir… Après de nombreux détours ('Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raccourci ?') elle arriva face à un escalier de marbre rosé bordé de statues en bronze. C'était magnifique ! Non mais elle devait rêver où il y avait réellement une fontaine sous l'escalier ? Pff, ce snobisme !

Le directeur se dirigeait vers les deux portes en chêne aux moulures d'or.

« Ce sont des roses » lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle détaillait les motifs gravés. « La rose est le symbole de notre école : en apparence belle et inoffensive, elle se révèle piquante et vive quand vous y regardez bien. »

Kate se dit que sa tante avait décidément été faite pour cette école. Ou bien était-ce cette école qui l'avait faite devenir la personne qu'elle était maintenant ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un mouvement de poignet de son guide. La jeune fille était habituée à la magnificence de la Grande Salle de Poudlard mais ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux était tout autre. La vaste salle, où les miroirs dorés s'intercalaient avec les baies vitrées, était illuminée par des nombreux lustres de cristal se reflétant dans le parquet lustré. Les multiples tables rondes prévues pour une dizaine de personnes étaient parées de nappes blanches. Ce décor semblait sorti tout droit d'un de ces films romantiques que sa grand-mère maternelle aimait tant lui montrer quand elle était petite.

« Le château a été construit au XIXème siècle et est un curieux mélange des genres, lui expliqua le directeur avec un sourire en coin devant son air ahuri. Autant l'extérieur est de style néo-gothique, autant l'intérieur est clairement inspiré du classicisme et de l'époque romantique. Voyez-vous notre fondateur était passionné par les châteaux moldus et… »

Et Kate décrocha. L'accent de son interlocuteur était vraiment affreux. Comment allait-elle réussir à suivre un cours et faire de la magie dans cette langue sans créer une catastrophe ?

'Bon Kate calme-toi, respire à fond, tu penseras à ça plus tard' se persuada-t-elle. Chaque chose en son temps. Il fallait déjà qu'elle soit répartie dans une maison.

_** ooOOoo**_

Le directeur l'avait laissé dans une salle jouxtant la Grande Salle. Elle admirait les tableaux pour passer le temps. Kate en était à son troisième Monet quand un grondement se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et une foule d'enfants âgés de 11 ans se joignirent à son interminable attente.

Ils étaient tous serrés comme des sardines, Kate ne pouvait plus compter sur les tableaux pour lui changer les idées. D'autant plus que les jeunes Français semblaient plus intrigués par elle que par les peintures de maîtres. Ils chuchotaient et la montrait du doigt. Et c'était reparti ! Kate avait l'impression de revenir à ses 11 ans. Elle releva le menton et carra les épaules : elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser intimider par une bande de mioches ?

Une dame aux cheveux bouclés à l'extrême vient les chercher et ils entrèrent en silence dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux du reste de l'école. Arrivés au bout de la salle, ils se tinrent face au Directeur qui prit la parole :

« Soyez les bienvenus à Beauxbâtons ! Nous allons vous répartir entre nos quatre maisons : l'air, l'eau, la terre et le feu. Pour connaître votre dominance magique, il vous suffira de tenir dans votre main gauche cette boule de verre. L'élément vous caractérisant se manifestera dans la sphère et vous pourrez aller vous assoir. »

L'appel des élèves commença. La première se saisit de la sphère et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, une goutte apparut au milieu de l'espace translucide. Elle était désormais eau. Le garçon suivant fut feu, une petite flamme venait d'apparaître. Kate trouvait cette répartition très poétique. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la file avait grandement diminuée et la jeune fille sentait son estomac se tordre dangereusement. Le directeur lui avait bien dit qu'elle serait la dernière à être appelée puisqu'elle était la plus grande. L'attente lui paraissait interminable, les chuchotements ne venaient plus des premières années uniquement mais bien de la salle entière qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

« Jeunes gens, cette année pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps nous allons accueillir en nos murs une élève de Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne. Miss Kate Evans fera partie des 7ème années pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Mademoiselle Evans, » appela-t-il.

Kate s'avança vers l'estrade et prit dans sa main gauche la boule de verre et attendit. Son stress était à son paroxysme. Et si elle n'avait pas de dominante magique ? Tout le monde la regardait et rien ne se passait. Et si elle était trop vieille ? Et s'il fallait être française pour pouvoir être répartie ? Le stress fit bientôt place à la panique.

Soudain la sphère s'illumina et un grondement se fit entendre de l'autre côté des grandes portes. Elles s'ouvrirent à la volée et une immense vague déboula dans la Grande Salle. Elle couvrit tous les élèves devant elle, balaya la salle pour venir engloutir Kate et les professeurs. La vague se brisa sur le mur opposé à l'entrée et disparut comme elle était apparue.

Une vision apocalyptique s'offrait aux yeux de la jeune fille. Si la salle et la décoration semblaient intactes, tous les élèves et les professeurs hoquetaient dans les vêtements trempés. La bouche encore ouverte, Kate baissa les yeux vers la boule de verre qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Elle se rendit alors compte à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle-même était sèche de la tête aux pieds, la vague l'avait épargnée. La jeune fille se tourna vers le directeur qui ne semblait pas revenir de sa frayeur.

« Je pense que je suis eau » dit Kate avec un sourire en coin en lui tendant la petite sphère.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des '7 eaux ' comme on les appelait, la tête pleine de questions. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher le fou rire nerveux qui s'était saisi d'elle à la vue des têtes horrifiées de ses camarades. Ils donnaient l'impression de voir le diable en personne s'asseoir à leur table. Elle, l'élève anglaise, avait réussi à transformer la respectable soirée de bienvenue de l'Académie Beauxbâtons en retour de match de Quidditch particulièrement pluvieux. Et intérieurement, même si c'était de façon involontaire, Kate en était très fière !

_**ooOOoo**_

Les professeurs, revenus de leur stupeur, sortirent leurs baguettes et d'un négligeant mouvement du poignet séchèrent leurs vêtements. Les élèves les imitèrent, les plus grands aidant les plus jeunes, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard il n'y paraissait plus et le festin pu commencer.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée réussie », lui chuchota la fille assise à côté d'elle.

Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds coupés au carré, de grands yeux bleus et lui adressait un sourire communicatif. En somme tout l'inverse de Kate.

« J'ai cru que le Directeur allait nous faire une crise cardiaque mais non, ce sera pour la prochaine fois », acheva-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule.

Kate se demanda si elle avait bien compris. La jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil et poursuivit, toujours sur le ton de la confidence :

« Je m'appelle Louise Dulac, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Mais appelle-moi Lou, c'est moins formel.

- Enchantée Lou, moi c'est Kate P… Evans. » 'Décidément !' se fustigea Kate.

- Tu es vachement courageuse de faire tes études dans un pays étranger ! Tu parles bien le français ?

- Un peu. J'espère améliorer moi rapidement.

- T'améliorer, la corrigea Lou avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai.

- Merci toi.

- Merci **à** toi », lâcha-t-elle dans un petit rire.

_**ooOOoo** _

Kate reporta son attention sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître. Elle fit un effort pour goûter un peu de tout. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva cela excellent. Peut-être se plairait-elle en France finalement ?

« La rosbif ? T'inquiète elle ne pipe pas un mot de ce qu'on raconte donc vas-y balance, dit d'une voix forte le garçon assis en face d'elle à son voisin.

Ou pas …

« Heu, tu es sûr Marc ? Parce que j'ai cru voir Lou parler avec elle il n'y a pas plus de cinq minutes.

- Eh Antoine tu es sérieux là ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui comprends le français parfaitement sans être venu une seule fois en France ? Pas moi. Alors vas-y balance, tu penses quoi d'elle ?

- Elle est plutôt jolie, ses yeux sont magnifiques, souffla le garçon avec le rouge aux joues.

- Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, avoua le dénommé Marc en déshabillant Kate du regard comme si elle ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre.

- Les garçons, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous craquez pour une Anglaise ? s'indigna la voisine d'Antoine d'une voix perchée. Enfin, elle débarque d'on ne sait où, elle ne sait **même pas** aligner deux mots et elle ose prétendre à étudier dans cette école ? C'est un comble !, acheva-t-elle dans un rire cristallin.

- Ambre, tu as tout à fait raison et puis tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…, commença une fille brune.

- Très louche, poursuivit sa voisine. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Agnès.

- Mais vraiment, ruiner le protocole du festin d'un claquement de doigts, ces Anglais n'ont **aucune** tenue ! conclut Ambre.

Kate était subjuguée. On aurait dit qu'elle était transparente.

« _Hey_, je suis là vous savez ! » s'écria-t-elle faisant sursauter ses interlocuteurs.

* * *

**Alors, petite note de fin de chapitre :**

**1) On ne crie pas au meurtre, je suis française donc je sais de quoi je parle point de vue préjugés. J'ai eu l'idée du quiproquo de la fin de chapitre lors de vacances à l'étranger, ce sont des choses qui arrivent très souvent (quand votre voisin de table vous critique sans savoir que vous parlez la même langue que lui, c'est du vécu vous pouvez me croire ^^).**

**2) Pour ce qui est de l'architecture, je me suis inspirée de l'Opéra de Paris pour l'escalier, de la Galerie des Glaces pour la Grande Salle (je suis sure que vous aviez deviné). Pour ce qui est de l'extérieur, j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour le château du Neuschwanstein en Bavière quand je l'ai visité. Il a été construit par Ludwig II de Bavière, le roi fou à la fin du XIXème siècle. Il a essayé de regrouper tous les styles architecturaux dans un même bâtiment. Le roi est mort noyé d'une façon très mystérieuse à 40 ans dans le lac jouxtant le château. Le Neuschwanstein (ou "nouveau rocher du cygne") a inspiré Walt Disney pour son château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, c'est l'image de mon histoire si vous voulez vous faire une idée.**

**3) Pour les fautes de français de Kate, si vous faites la traduction littérale en anglais, je suis sure que vous allez vite comprendre le problème ^^.**

**4) Enfin, laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).**

**Je publie tous les mardis et vendredis, donc à mardi pour la suite (Une première journée rock n roll) !**


	5. Une première journée rock n roll

**Merci pour toutes les nouvelles lectures ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes :).**

**Voici la première journée de Kate qui ne s'annonce pas de tout repos... Petite précision, quand le texte est en italique, c'est de l'anglais (je suis restée assez basique dans le vocabulaire rassurez-vous ^^) mais je pense que vous l'auriez deviné tous seuls.  
**

**Enfin, petite pensée pour ma beta Naecov qui fait un super boulot !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Leslie : **Oui une entrée fracassante ;) en effet, contente que ça t'es plu. Je te laisse découvrir ces nouveaux Français un peu mieux. Merci de me suivre :). A bientôt !

**Elia : **Merci pour ta review. Eh bien qu'elle histoire :D, ça a dû être très embarrassant en effet... Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il ne faut surtout pas généraliser ! Ah, Ambre... Bon j'avoue il me fallait un bouc émissaire et c'est tombé sur elle : la pauvre ^^! Je te laisse en apprendre plus sur ses nouveaux camarades. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate est arrivée à Beauxbâtons. Elle a été répartie dans la maison de l'eau après avoir fait une entrée pour le moins remarquée. Elle fait connaissance avec ses camarades qui s'empressent de la critiquer à haute voie, ignorant que Kate parle très bien français depuis toute petite.**  
**_

* * *

**Première journée rock n roll**

Le réveil sonna 7h et le bras de Kate s'abattit sur la table de nuit à la recherche du perturbateur de son sommeil. Elle s'étira, se saisit de ses vêtements et investit la salle de bain. Elle était vide, autant en profiter !

En sortant, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Lou.

« _Morning_, marmonna Kate machinalement.

- Tu es déjà prête ?! Tu m'attends cinq minutes ? Je m'habille et on descend ensemble prendre notre petit déjeuner. »

_Ouch_, le français alors que son esprit était encore dans le brouillard, c'était violent ! Kate hocha la tête et se jeta sur son lit en attendant sa camarade. Les trois autres filles dormaient encore semblait-il.

« Je suis prête », chuchota finalement Lou.

Kate montra de la tête leurs colocataires de dortoirs en haussa les sourcils, interrogateurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne prennent jamais leur petit-déjeuner, elles préfèrent rester dormir, lui expliqua-t-elle. Et je t'avouerais que c'est en parti pour ça que c'est le repas que je préfère, ajouta-t-elle une fois la porte du dortoir fermé.

- Elles n'ont pas l'air très sympathique…

- De vraies pimbêches !

_- What ?_

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! rit Lou. Des pimbêches ce sont des filles qui se croient meilleures que les autres, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Oh, _I see_. Comment s'appellent ceux qui sont dans notre classe ? Je n'ai réussi à comprendre que quelques noms. Il y avait Amber je crois…

- Ambre, corrigea Lou. Oui, c'est le chef du groupe des « 3A » comme elles se font appeler depuis notre première année. » Lou leva les yeux aux ciels. « Les deux autres c'est Agnès et Alix. De vraies pestes toutes les trois ! Parmi les garçons il y a Antoine, Marc et Nathan, Lucas et Eric. Voilà pour notre classe.

- Ils sont tout le temps comme hier soir ? s'inquiéta Kate.

- Oh non, sauf pour les filles, là je t'avoue que ce sont des cas désespérés. Je suis bien contente que tu sois là cette année, ça va me changer !

- Tu n'avais pas d'ami avant ? s'étonna Kate.

- Sérieusement, tu me vois amie avec ces trois-là ? Non ! Je trainais avec ceux de l'année supérieure et des autres maisons.

- « Trainais » ? demanda Kate

- Etre, fréquenter, développa Lou. Je sens qu'avec toi cette année je vais améliorer ma maîtrise du dictionnaire. »

Elles étaient arrivées dans la Grande Salle lieu des méfaits de Kate la veille. Une fois assises à leur table et un croissant dans leurs mains, Kate se décida à poser la question qui la perturbait.

« Lou, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé hier soir pendant ma répartition arrive souvent ? »

Lou pris le temps pour répondre.

« Je me suis posée la même question que toi. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais vu ça, mais c'est peut-être parce que tu es adulte et que ta magie est plus développée que les enfants de 11 ans. »

Kate hocha la tête rassurée par cette réponse. La femme aux cheveux extrêmement bouclés s'approcha d'elles.

« Mesdemoiselles Dulac et Evans voici vos emplois du temps. Mademoiselle Dulac je compte sur vous pour guider notre nouvelle élève en ces murs et éviter qu'elle ne se perde.

- Pas de problème Madame Legrand. »

Lou se saisit des deux emplois du temps et attendit que la femme soit partie pour se tourner vers Kate.

« C'était Madame Legrand, notre professeur principal et aussi professeur de métamorphose. Autant te dire tout de suite que tout le monde la déteste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous, en France, nous sommes plutôt doués pour les enchantements mais de vrais calamités (des catastrophes si tu préfères) en métamorphose. La prof est tellement frustrée avec ses élèves qu'elle est devenue aigrie », acheva-t-elle dans un sourire.

Louise parlait lentement, elle faisait bien attention à articuler pour que Kate comprenne ce qu'elle disait et cette dernière lui était très reconnaissante. Kate se saisit de son emploi du temps et l'examina avec attention. Le directeur lui avait demandé de choisir une option de spécialité parmi enchantement, métamorphose, potion et arithmétique. Cet enseignement lui rajoutait quatre heures à celles déjà prévu dans le tronc commun et était bien évidemment beaucoup plus poussé. Kate avait choisi métamorphose et, avec les dires de Louise, elle commençait déjà à regretter son choix…

« Il faut qu'on y aille, le labo de potion est à l'opposé par mesure de sécurité. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Elles se mirent en route. La porte du laboratoire les attendait ainsi que le reste des 7 eaux et les 7 terres avec qui ils partageaient le cours.

« Dulac, quel non plaisir de te voir ! lança un garçon avec un regard noir. Tu ne t'es pas noyée cet été, quel dommage.

- Non plaisir partagé. La vue de ta tête me révulse toujours autant.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, la menaça-t-il en saisissant sa baguette. Tes parents ne seront pas là pour te protéger cette fois-ci.

- On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau cet été à ce que je vois ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts c'est toi qui m'as suppliée de t'épargner la dernière fois.

- Impensable, un Avalon ne supplie jamais ! » grogna-t-il. Son visage venait de passer au rouge brique.

Kate ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, ils parlaient trop vite. Une chose était sure, ils n'étaient pas là pour rigoler, les élèves qui les entouraient semblaient terrorisés. La jeune fille vit Lou lancer une dernière bravade avant que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ne jette un sort. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Kate se saisit de sa baguette. Elle vit Louise sur le point de répliquer.

_« STOP ! What are you doing?»_ cria Kate.

Aucun des deux ne semblait l'écouter. Ils continuaient à se lancer des sorts, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Ni une ni deux, Kate abaissa sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et chacun fut expulsé d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir. Elle respira à fond pour se calmer.

« J'ai dit stop ! Vous rangez vos baguettes, maintenant nous avons cours de potion. Je ne répèterai pas », acheva-t-elle en les menaçant tous les deux de sa baguette. Kate se retourna pour entrer dans le laboratoire et se retrouva face à son professeur dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Vous, vous et vous, dit-il en désignant Kate, Louise et le jeune homme. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot d'ici là ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Le cours se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Kate n'avait décidément rien compris à ce qui s'était passé il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Mais pourquoi était-elle intervenue dans un problème dont elle ignorait tout ? Un vieux réflexe ou une réminiscence de ses entraînements de duel peut être ?...

Kate avait toujours été douée en potions. Aujourd'hui toutefois elle était perturbée, déconcentrée, et les informations à suivre étaient en français ! Seule l'aide providentielle de son voisin (Nathan d'après ce qu'elle avait compris) lui empêcha de faire sauter le laboratoire.

« Non surtout pas, lui chuchota-t-il en lui attrapa la main. Tu as déjà mis de la poudre d'éruptif.

- C'est vrai ? _Thanks !_ »

A la fin de l'heure, ils mirent leurs potions dans un tube qu'ils portèrent au bureau. La potion aurait dû être rouge vif. Celle de Kate montrait un jaune pâle, et un rose bonbon pour celle de Nathan qui avait passé plus de temps à surveiller les faits et gestes de sa voisine que sa propre préparation. La cloche sonna et les élèves ramassèrent précipitamment leurs affaires.

Kate rejoignit Louise et le garçon avec qui elle s'était battue près du bureau du Professeur Curie. Le regard noir qu'il leur lançait ne présageait rien de bon.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

Silence.

« Alors ? Vous ne sortirez pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il en retourne. »

Silence.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« C'est elle qui m'a insultée !

- C'est lui qui m'a attaqué !

- Tu te fous de moi je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche !

- Non mais tu délires !

- C'est toi la folle, comme tous ceux de ta famille d'ailleurs !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

- Laisse ma famille tranquille !

- STOP ! »

Le professeur de potion avait hurlé pour mettre fin à la dispute qui était repartie de plus belle comme un feu couvant sous les cendres. Kate les regardait fixement sans comprendre. Elle avait compris des mots à la volée : « mouche », « folle », « hôpital ». Mis bout à bout ça n'avait **vraiment** aucun sens… Monsieur Curie prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vois. Monsieur Avalon et Mademoiselle Dulac ne cesserez-vous jamais de vous chercher affaire dans les couloirs ? Ne pouvez-vous pas pour une année laisser vos conflits familiaux de côté ? Je vous assure que cela ferait le plus grand bien à vos professeurs ainsi qu'à vos camarades.

- Pour ma part je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est sa famille qui aurait dû disparaître depuis longtemps de la surface de la Terre, lança crânement le garçon en redressant fièrement la tête.

- Faut-il que… commença Lou.

- Ça suffit, vous serez tous les trois en colle demain soir, coupa le professeur.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, se révolta Kate.

- Mademoiselle Evans, avez-vous oui ou non séparé ces deux personnes ?

- Oui mais c'était pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent mal, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Bien, vous reconnaissez donc avoir fait de la magie dans les couloirs. Vous serez donc également en colle demain soir. Maintenant allez tous les trois à votre prochain cours avant qu'un de mes collègues ne vous colle également pour retard cette fois-ci. »

Kate claqua la porte furieuse. Non mais ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi injuste ! Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de retenue de sa vie, elle se retrouvait collée dès son premier cours en France ! Et tout ça parce qu'elle avait empêché deux élèves de s'étriper !

« Arrête de marmonner en anglais, je ne comprends rien », lui dit Lou qui l'avait rattrapée.

Kate se retourna violemment. Elle sentait des décharges électriques parcourir ses doigts.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Parce qu'être en colle pour quelque chose que j'ignore ça me met très en colère !

- Soit, souffla Lou. Mais pas ici ni maintenant, c'est une longue histoire.»

Kate acquiesça, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement !

_**ooOOoo**_

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le cours d'enchantements. Kate avait l'impression qu'à la fin de la journée elle allait pouvoir sortir un livre sur « Comme se faire haïr par vos professeurs ». Premièrement, noyez-les pendant le festin de rentrée. Deuxièmement, sapez leur autorité en faisant régner la loi dans les couloirs tout en enfreignant le règlement. Enfin, arrivez en retard au premier cours. Et la journée ne faisait que de commencer !

« Nathan m'a expliqué votre retard mesdemoiselles, allez-vous assoir », dit le professeur Moineau d'une voix calme.

Kate fit un grand sourire à Nathan et s'assit à la place libre qu'il lui avait visiblement réservé vu le coup d'œil qu'il lui adressa.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler un sortilège très compliqué appelé le sortilège d'attraction », expliqua le professeur.

Kate faillit s'étrangler de rire. C'était une blague ? L'accio un sortilège compliqué ? La réputation des français était sûrement usurpée.

« Je vous montre le mouvement du poignet, comme ceci. Vous prononcerez distinctement _'Viens ici' _avec la bonne intonation. Je vous laisse vous exercer, je vais passer dans les rangs comme d'habitude. »

Nathan se saisit de sa baguette et s'entraîna à faire le mouvement du poignet puis la prononciation de façon séparée. Kate le regardait s'appliquer. Se rendant compte de l'attention qui lui était porté, le jeune homme lui demanda :

« Tu ne t'exerces pas ?

- Je sais déjà le faire. Par contre nous en Angleterre on dit _Accio_.

- Ah oui mais tu n'es plus en Angleterre », lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Touchée. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'exerce pour la prononciation. Premier essai, un désastre. Son accent était horrible. Nathan était écroulé de rire sur sa table. Deuxième essai, elle réussit à renverser son encrier.

« Heureusement que tu sais le faire, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon ! Entre les potions et les enchantements, tu es un véritable danger public en fait », se moqua le garçon.

Kate se vexa. Elle n'était pas un danger public, elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! D'un mouvement vif de sa baguette, Kate attira à elle l'éponge et le seau d'eau qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle et commença à nettoyer son bureau en boudant.

« Bravo Mademoiselle Evans ! Ce sortilège était parfait ! »

Kate sursauta. Quoi ? Quel sortilège ? Ah oui son sortilège d'attraction. Elle l'avait fait en informulé par automatisme, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Le reste de la classe la regarda avec dégoût.

« Tu as triché ! Tu ne l'as pas prononcé en français ! » lui fit remarquer Nathan.

Certes. Mais elle avait surtout remis ces arrogants Français à leur place. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle travaille son accent !

_**ooOOoo**_

Si Kate l'avait pu elle se serait affalée sur la table, la tête entre les bras, et aurait fait une petite sieste. Malheureusement il parait que l'étiquette française ne le permet pas… La matinée avait été une véritable épreuve. Elle commençait même à se demander si finalement cette année à l'étranger était une bonne idée. Au moins à Poudlard elle avait son petit train-train quotidien qui lui permettait de se traîner comme une âme en peine de cours en cours sans avoir à réfléchir sur la compréhension de son emploi du temps et le plan du château. Autre point très important, à Poudlard elle n'était pas obligée de se concentrer comme si elle allait présenter une conférence internationale à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Oui décidemment la matinée avait été épuisante !

Elle remplit son assiette sous les regards de ses camarades. Visiblement ils mourraient d'envie de la cuisiner, elle.

« Hum, hum. » Antoine se gratta finalement la gorge. « On n'a pas été très accueillant hier soir, on tenait à s'excuser. »

Kate coupa son steak.

« Oui enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on n'est pas tellement partis du bon pied avec toi. Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés. »

Kate se servit des haricots verts.

« Tu t'appelles Kate Evans et tu es anglaise, c'est ça ? »

Kate planta sa fourchette dans une de ses pommes de terre. Il posait des questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses, que voulait-il qu'elle réponde à ça !

« Oui heu enfin c'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre avec le discours du directeur. On pensait que tu ne parlais pas français alors heu tu comprends… Nous sommes vraiment désolés. »

Kate se servit de l'eau.

« D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu parles français ? »

Ah enfin une question intéressante ! Kate se dit que son petit jeu avait assez duré. Elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux du garçon qui déglutit avec difficulté. Elle lui fit un sourire.

« Ma tante parle français, elle nous a appris à mon frère et à moi sa langue maternelle.

- Elle a étudié à Beauxbâtons alors ? »

Aïe, mauvaise réponse visiblement. Mentir ou ne pas mentir, telle est la question.

« Oui. » Ne pas mentir donc.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu venir étudier ici plutôt que de rester en Angleterre ? »

Ma parole c'était un véritable interrogatoire !

« Je voulais prendre un peu de recul et découvrir une autre culture », répondit Kate avec un air qu'elle voulait détaché. Tous hochèrent la tête. Les avait-elle convaincus ? Pas sûr… Antoine fit enfin les présentations. La conversation s'orientait de façon consensuelle sur les cours du matin quand un très beau jeune homme blond aux yeux azurs s'avança vers leur table. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Louise se tortilla sur sa chaise visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Lou, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine pour récolter une retenue, non ? vociféra-t-il.

- Tristan c'est lui qui a cherché !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu avais promis !

- Mais enfin je ne peux quand même pas me laisser insulter en public, s'offensa-t-elle. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu viens m'engueuler, ce n'est pas à toi que je l'ai faite cette promesse d'abord ! Alors mêles-toi de tes oignons !

- La dernière fois ça a mal fini et tu le sais très bien. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise », dit-il d'une voix calme avant de tourner les talons.

_**ooOOoo**_

Toute la table avait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Kate coula un œil vers Louise qui semblait en colère. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui regagnait se table. Il était vraiment très beau. Et ces yeux !

« Oh, Kate ! Redescends sur Terre ! lui scanda Lou en lui passant la main devant les yeux. C'est mon frère que tu regardes comme ça ?

_- Your_… ton frère ? répéta-t-elle interloquée.

- Oui mon frère. On se ressemble pas mal pourtant. »

C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus.

« Tristan est le préfet-en-chef, gloussa Ambre en battant des cils.

- Vous êtes jumeaux ? demanda Kate à Louise.

- Non, il a un an de plus que moi.

- Mais, comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en 7ème année ? Il est majeur, non ?

- Oui il a 18 ans mais il n'était pas à l'école l'an dernier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça, c'est la question que je lui pose depuis un an », soupira-t-elle amère.

Kate reporta son regard sur le préfet-en-chef qui semblait isolé à sa table.

« Kate, je tiens à te prévenir. Tristan ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux amourettes de passage. Ça fait des années que Ambre lui court après et il l'a envoyé baladé à chaque fois, murmura Lou. Depuis l'année dernière il devenu encore plus inaccessible si c'est possible.

- Comment ça ?, Kate fronça les sourcils.

- Tristan a toujours eu une certaine prestance qui intimide les gens, mais lui et moi étions comme les doigts de la main avant. Depuis l'an dernier, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il me tient à distance. Sauf pour me remonter les bretelles comme tout à l'heure", grommela-t-elle.

_**ooOOoo**_

Elle n'était donc pas la seule dans cette école à cacher des choses. Cette pensée, pourtant très égoïste, remonta considérablement le moral de Kate. Cette petite bouffée d'oxygène perdura jusqu'aux portes du cours de métamorphose avancée. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver la salle puisque tous ses camarades avaient fui cette spécialité.

« Mademoiselle Evans, ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Madame Legrand. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris la ponctualité à Poudlard ?

- Excusez-moi Madame, je me suis perdue.

- Asseyez-vous ici que je puisse vous avoir à l'œil. »

Elle lui désigna la table juste devant son bureau à côté d'un jeune homme blond : Tristan Dulac ! La chance était de son côté dirait-on.

« Sortez vos manuels ainsi que vos baguettes. Nous allons revoir la transformation animale pour commencer cette année. Normalement vous devriez être capable de passer à la transformation humaine mais puisque que les véritables animaux que j'ai dans ma classe ne sont pas ceux que l'on transforme, je préfère éviter les accidents et faire des révisions. Ouvrez votre livre page 3 et lisez le premier chapitre en silence. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les yeux de Kate luttaient pour se maintenir ouverts. Elle glissa délicatement une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Elle ignorait encore si cette prof était un véritable dragon humain, mais en tout cas son pouvoir soporifique équivalait bien celui du professeur Binns. Elle relu l'intitulé du chapitre pour la cinquantième fois : « Règles juridiques de la métamorphose élémentaire ». Tout un programme… Cela aurait surement plu à James. Que devenait son frère ? Il lui manquait déjà cruellement. Elle avait complètement oublié d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère ! Où pouvait bien se trouver la volière ? Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes la tira de sa rêverie.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce chapitre », lui chuchota sèchement mon voisin.

Sympa…

« Je te signale que j'ai du mal avec le français, alors avec un texte déjà _incomprehensible_ pour les autochtones je n'ai aucune chance, vois-tu.

- Je vois… Préviens-moi quand tu lanceras ces sors. Que je puisse me mettre à l'abris », ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Kate.

La jeune fille devint écarlate et se concentra sur la lecture de son texte.

La fin de la journée fut la bienvenue. Quand Lou lui demanda si son cours de métamorphose s'était bien passé, Kate se renfrogna.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte !

- Ton frère est vraiment un goujat ! » Kate n'aurait jamais imaginé en entendant Fleur employer ce mot qu'elle-même l'utiliserait un jour ! « Il n'a pas arrêté de me ridiculiser pendant le cours.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Tristan n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il est feu et tu es eau, ça ne fais pas vraiment bon ménage. Il ne faut pas te mettre en colère pour si peu, il est comme ça avec tout le monde tu sais.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Non, ce qui me met vraiment en colère c'est votre _bloody accent_ ! Je n'arrive plus à faire un seul sort correctement depuis que je dois les lancer en français. Et ça m'énerve !

- Il faut juste que tu t'entraînes, ça va venir."

_**ooOOoo**_

Après le repas, Kate monta à la volière. Elle voulait écrire une lettre à ses parents. Elle s'assit sur une des marches et se saisit d'un parchemin. Elle suçât le bout de sa plume en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir écrire. Si son ton était trop alarmiste, son père était bien capable de débarquer à l'école pour la ramener en Angleterre. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

_Papa, Maman, James,_

_Je suis arrivée sans encombre dans le bureau du directeur. Il m'a bien passée au crible dès mon arrivée comme tu l'imaginais Maman. Lors de la répartition j'ai été placée chez les 7 eaux. Les premiers cours se passent bien même si j'ai encore du mal avec mon accent qui me demande beaucoup plus de travail qu'à Poudlard. _

_Mes camarades sont accueillants et les professeurs très compréhensifs._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Kate_

Inutile de leur parler du raz-de-marée pendant sa répartition ni de sa retenue. Lou avait effectivement été accueillante et le professeur Moineau compréhensif, ce n'était donc qu'un demi-mensonge. Kate scella sa lettre et siffla un hibou. Elle lui remit l'enveloppe et le regarda s'envoler. Le soleil projetait ses rayons couchant sur les flancs de la montagne. Les pierres immaculées du château avaient pris une teinte ocre en cette heure tardive. Kate se dirigea vers son dortoir où elle s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. Sa première journée avait été rock n roll !

* * *

**Alors ? S'il vous plait, si vous suivez cette histoire ça serait très gentil de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. En sachant les passages que vous aimez, ou au contraire aimez moins, cela me permettra d'éventuellement adapter la suite.  
**

**En espérant vous lire vite :) !**

**A vendredi pour Révélation ! Avec du Quidditch, Lou et des confessions. Faites vos hypothèses ;)**


	6. Révélation

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que le dernier chapitre vous a plu :). Ce chapitre va vous révéler (oui oui c'est dit dans le titre ;) ) à quoi je fais référence dans mon résumé quand je parle de légendes. J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent :). Pour ce qui est de Tristan, je me suis aussi posée la question pour cette nomination de préfet-en-chef. Pourquoi le nommer s'il avait redoublé? J'ai la réponse mais je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite (pour une question d'intrigue). J'y réponds dans plusieurs chapitre, j'espère que l'explication te conviendra. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate a passé une première journée plutôt laborieuse. Son accent français catastrophique l'empêche de lancer correctement des sorts. Elle s'est retrouvée collée pour avoir séparé Lou et un garçon qui visiblement se détestent sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La jeune fille a également fait connaissance avec Tristan, le frère de Louise, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas très bien entendus.**  
**_

* * *

**Révélation**

Les premières semaines de cours avait été éreintante. Kate était passée d'excellente élève à élève moyenne. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup ! Tous les soirs Lou l'aidait à travailler sa prononciation. Nathan l'aidait en cours d'enchantements. La jeune fille avait vite compris que les Français étaient réellement plus doués qu'elle dans cette matière puisque leur langue rendait les sorts plus compliqués encore. Sa bonne connaissance de la métamorphose lui permit de rentrer dans les petits papiers de Madame Legrand. Cependant une bonne raison faisait que ce cours demeurait une véritable épreuve pour elle : son voisin de table.

Madame Legrand avait décidé que ses deux meilleurs élèves formeraient un binôme. En apprenant cela Kate et Tristan avaient clamé en chœur :

« _Please__ ! __Anything__ but __that__!_

- S'il vous plait, tout mais pas ça ! »

Le professeur n'avait pas fléchi et une coopération forcée s'était mise en place. Cette entente cordiale faisait sourire Lou chaque fois que Tristan hochait brièvement la tête pour saluer Kate dans les couloirs tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

« On dirait deux gamins !»

Kate haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes comme ça en cours aussi ?

- Non, on s'ignore.

- Eh bien ça doit être joyeux… Sinon, tu as prévu quoi ce week-end ?

- Il faut que je m'exerce pour les enchantements. Je vais demander à Nathan s'il veut bien m'aider. J'aimerais bien voler un peu aussi, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? s'étonna Lou sur le même ton.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne m'espionner, je suis nulle en vol tu comprends ? »

Lou acquiesça. Kate avait conscience d'être une vraie contradiction en Quidditch. Elle adorait voler mais une expérience malheureuse l'avait traumatisée du Quidditch familial. Depuis, elle avait une peur panique que quelqu'un la regarde sur un balai.

« Au fait, tu me dois toujours des explications à propos de notre retenue ! » lui rappela Kate pour changer de sujet.

Le professeur de potion leur avait demandé de trier les ingrédients dans la réserve. Par précaution il avait jugé bon de séparer Lou de celui que Kate connaissait sous le nom de Monsieur Avalon. La soirée avait été longue pour tout le monde.

« Soit. Cet après-midi dans le parc ? On ira sur le pont, je te montrerai la plus belle vue sur le château et ses alentours. »

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate se précipita dans le dortoir des filles pour y récupérer son balai. Elle lui jeta un sort de désillusion et se faufila discrètement hors de la pièce commune. Elle voulait s'entraîner tranquillement sans être dérangée. Une fois les grandes portes franchies, la jeune fille se mit à courir vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'était au préalable renseignée sur les horaires d'entraînement des différentes équipes auprès de Marc, le capitaine de l'équipe des eaux pour être sure qu'elle serait bien seule. Le vestiaire était vaste et très moderne. Kate enfila sa tenue et sortit sur le terrain. Elle enfourcha son Eclair de feu 5, frappa violemment le sol et décolla. Le vent lui fouetta le visage. Elle sourit. Le sport lui avait manqué ! Rien ne valait un bon vol acrobatique pour se changer les idées !

Dans sa famille, ne pas voler était une véritable trahison nationale ! Ses oncles l'avaient mise sur un balai avant qu'elle ne sache marcher au grand dam de sa mère. Cependant, Kate avait vite compris qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur. Quand un jour elle s'était retrouvée, elle ne savait toujours pas comment, accrochée aux buts sans son balai à dix mètres du sol devant toute la famille hilare, jouer en public était devenu un véritable complexe ! De cette honte était née une habitude : celle de profiter de ces moments de solitude pour réfléchir. La fatigue commença à la gagner, elle décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre Lou pour le déjeuner.

_**ooOOoo**_

Kate se tenait aux côtés de Louise. Autour d'elles le vide, vertigineux. En face, le château, majestueux.

« Ouah ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Kate. En plus nous sommes seules.

- Rares sont les élèves qui viennent ici. Il ne faut pas avoir le vertige, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ? s'impatienta Kate.

- C'est une longue histoire… soupira Lou. Déjà le garçon avec qui nous étions en colle s'appelle Aleaume Avalon et c'est mon pire ennemi depuis ma première année.

- Pourquoi ?

- En fait nos familles se détestent depuis la nuit des temps. Oui, je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique ça aussi sinon tu ne vas rien comprendre. Voyons, est-ce que tu connais Merlin ?

- Bien sûr ! lança Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et Viviane et Morgane ? Non ? Je m'en doutais. Merlin était un grand enchanteur mais aussi un grand séducteur vois-tu. Il a aimé deux femmes dans sa vie : la première s'appelait Viviane. Il lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie et lui a même offert un château de cristal en Bretagne. Après une violente dispute, Viviane quitta Merlin. Quelques semaines après, on lui rapporta une rumeur. Merlin serait tombé amoureux de sa nouvelle apprentie : Morgane. Viviane, extrêmement jalouse, se rendit auprès de Merlin pour s'excuser et le récupérer. Merlin, profondément épris de Viviane voulu la rejoindre mais Morgane l'en empêcha. Elle ensorcela Merlin pour qu'il demeure près d'elle à jamais. Folle de désespoir, Viviane se résolu à enfermer son amant perdu dans une prison d'air pour que Morgane ne puisse gagner.

- Quelle histoire ! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler en Angleterre…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Merlin était Britannique et vivait près du roi Arthur mais les fées Viviane et Morgane vivaient en France. C'est pour ça que tu ne connais pas cette histoire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi.

- J'y viens. Un mois après avoir enfermé Merlin, Viviane se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se retira du monde dans son château de cristal qu'elle engloutie sous les eaux claires d'un lac. Elle donna naissance à un fils : Lancelot du Lac. Oui oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, les légendes moldues disent que Lancelot est le fils adoptif de celle que tu connais sous le nom de Dame du Lac. Seulement ces légendes ont été écrites au Moyen-Age et à cette époque-là, il était très mal vu d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. Alors ils ont modifié la véritable histoire.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec toi.

- La fée Viviane ou la Dame du Lac a donné naissance à Lancelot du Lac. Ce sont mes ancêtres. Je m'appelle Louise Dulac. Certes, mon patronyme a subi quelques modifications orthographiques mais notre lignée a persistée au-delà des siècles.

- …

- Tu ne dis rien, il y a un mot que tu n'as pas compris ? s'inquiéta Lou.

_- You_… Tu es la descendante de Merlin et de la Dame du Lac ?

- Oui.

_- That's amazing_ ! Tu dois être tellement puissante ! Et tellement célèbre aussi !

- Puissante je ne sais pas mais célèbre c'est certain. Notre famille garde jalousement ses secrets depuis des siècles alors forcément ça fait l'objet de convoitises. Mon arrivée à Beauxbâtons n'a pas été de tout repos. Ce qui nous mène à Aleaume.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai dit que Viviane attendait un enfant de Merlin, seulement Morgane était également enceinte. Les deux amantes maudites mirent au monde les descendants de Merlin. A sa naissance, Mordred créa la noble lignée des Avalons, descendants de Merlin et de la fée Morgane.

- Alors Aleaume Avalon est l'héritier de la fée Morgane ? _That's really stunning_ !

- Oui je sais. En tout cas, nos deux familles, les Dulac et les Avalon, se vouent une haine farouche depuis des siècles. Chacune prétend être la véritable lignée, celle qui serait née d'un véritable amour avec Merlin. Bien sûr, il est impossible de le savoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Après la naissance de Mordred, Viviane a fait courir le bruit que Mordred n'était pas le fils de Merlin, que Morgane mentait. Cette dernière s'est empressée de dire la même chose à propos de Lancelot comme tu peux t'en douter. Etant donné que les tests de paternité n'existaient pas à l'époque, nous ne saurons jamais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un fond de vérité dans cette légende. J'ai donc grandit dans la haine des Avalon qui ne nous le rendent bien.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous ignorer ? » s'étonna Kate que des querelles ancestrales laissaient pantoise.

Lou éclata de rire.

« C'est exactement ce que demande mon frère à mes parents depuis des années ! Vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne voulez l'accepter », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kate devint écrevisse, Lou n'aurait su dire si c'était de colère ou de gêne.

« Mon père et celui d'Aleaume occupent des postes important au Ministère à Paris. Ils se croisent sans cesse. Leur comportement est tellement ridicule à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, que le Ministre a décidé de les convier à tour de rôle aux réunions pour éviter les incidents. Mais je dévie, dès nos premiers jours des cours, Aleaume a commencé à me faire vivre un enfer. Tu en as eu un aperçu le lundi de la rentrée. Bien évidemment je ne me suis pas laissée faire ! Comme aucun de nous ne veux perdre la face, ça dégénère à chaque fois, ce qui exaspère au plus haut point Tristan. Il a supplié maintes et maintes fois mes parents de me faire entendre raison en arguant que la prochaine fois je risquais d'être blessée. Mon père en bon héritier de Lancelot a campé jusqu'à l'année dernière sur ses positions.

- Pourquoi jusqu'à l'année dernière ?

- En juin dernier, une de nos disputes a dégénéré et nous nous sommes retrouvés Aleaume et moi entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital de Paris. Tristan a alors réussi à convaincre ma mère qui a raisonné mon père. A partir de là c'était perdu d'avance. A mon réveil, ils m'ont arraché la honteuse promesse que j'ignorerais Aleaume et que nous ne nous battrions plus.

- C'est pour ça que ton frère était aussi en colère au repas ! comprit Kate.

- Tout à fait. Tristan est très protecteur.

_- Well, what a story !_ On peut dire que tu traînes de sacrées casseroles avec toi en tout cas !

- Comment est-ce que tu connais cette expression ? s'intéressa Lou avec un sourire.

- Ma tante. Elle adore utiliser cette expression pour parler de diverses familles que nous connaissons.

- Et toi, parle-moi de ta famille, lui demanda Lou l'air de rien. A part de ta tante, et encore tu l'as plus laissé échapper que dévoilé sciemment vu ta tête, je ne sais rien de toi. »

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir. Lou venait de lui révéler les secrets de sa famille, elle pouvait bien être honnête avec elle à son tour, mais en même temps... Elle soupira.

« Ma famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mes deux parents travaillent et j'ai un frère, James, de deux ans mon ainé. Il fait des études de droit magique et travaille de temps en temps au service de la Justice magique au Ministère. »

Kate avait été ferme, elle était sûre que Lou ne pourrait pas douter de sa parole. En même temps, ça lui faisait tellement mal de mentir à sa nouvelle amie ! Lou, même si elle n'était pas feu, avait un sacré tempérament. Kate espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais la vérité, parce que sinon ça allait chauffer pour son derrière !

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Louise ?**

**Mardi prochain, on va avoir une lettre d'Hermione, des ennuis et une grosse cata !**


	7. Courrier

**Et un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, un ! J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (je réponds dans le chapitre suivant celui où la review a été postée) :  
**

**Leslie : **Merci pour cette review ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait :). Pour répondre à ta question, les légendes ont bien un lien avec Kate mais pour des raisons évidentes d'intrigue je ne peux pas te dire lequel ;). Par contre tu peux émettre des hypothèses dans tes reviews, j'essayerais d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible sans dévoiler la suite. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. A bientôt !

**Elia : **Roméo et Juliette? Il y a un peu de cela c'est vrai, mais comme tu le dis si bien Lou et Aleaume ne sont pas près de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour ce qui est du prénom 'Aleaume' en fait c'est un prénom médiéval d'origine germanique. Il signifie 'noble casque' et a donc une connotation guerrière. Concernant Hermione, tu as tout à fait raison ! La connaissant ça ne va pas du tout lui plaire de voir sa fille échapper à son contrôle, mais vu que Kate surveille de très près le contenu de ses lettres, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour les remontées de bretelles ^^ ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir comme d'habitude ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Louise (aussi surnommée Lou) Dulac a fait une révélation surprenante à Kate concernant sa famille. Elle est la descendante de Merlin et de la fée Viviane, aussi connue sous le nom de Dame du Lac. Les Dulac vouent une haine ancestrale aux Avalon, les descendants de Merlin et de Morgane. Aleaume Avalon et Lou se détestent depuis leurs 11 ans et ce n'est visiblement pas prêt de s'arranger... Kate s'enfonce dans le mensonge en continuant de cacher sa véritable identité à son amie._

* * *

**Courrier**

Le mercredi matin de sa troisième semaine à Beauxbâtons, Kate se rendit le regard dans le vague en cours d'arithmancie. Elle avait veillé tard la veille pour travailler son devoir de métamorphose. Madame Legrand avait fortement sous-entendu qu'elle noterait ce travail. Au moins en arithmancie elle pouvait suivre assez facilement puisqu'à sa plus grande satisfaction des chiffres restaient des chiffres.

Le professeur se lançait dans une laborieuse démonstration quand Antoine et Marc, assis juste derrière elle et Lou, l'appelèrent.

« Kate ! chuchotèrent-ils.

_- What ?_

- Tu as lu le journal ce matin ?

- Non, je ne lis pas la presse française. J'ai déjà bien assez avec mes livres de cours, merci bien ! Pourquoi ?

- La une d'aujourd'hui devrait t'intéresser alors », lui répondit Marc en lui tendant le périodique du jour.

Kate glissa le journal sous son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à la première page. Elle sursauta. Son père faisait la une des journaux français ! Le titre la glaça d'effroi : **« La fille de Harry Potter a disparu – Nous cache-t-on le retour d'un mage noir ? ». **Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Kate n'en revenait pas, même à des centaines de kilomètres de son Angleterre natale ces foutus journalistes trouvaient le moyen de lui gâcher l'existence ! Elle entreprit de lire l'article pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

_La fille de Harry Potter a disparu – Nous cache-t-on le retour d'un mage noir ?_

_L'Angleterre est sens dessus dessous ! Notre envoyé spécial a décidé de mener l'enquête sur l'affaire qui secoue nos voisins d'Outre-Manche depuis la rentrée. En effet, les élèves de Gryffondor (une des quatre maisons de Poudlard) de 7__ème__ année ont pu noter l'inquiétante absence de Miss Potter. La fille d'Harry Potter, le ministre britannique, et d'Hermione Potter, la directrice de Poudlard, aurait dû suivre sa scolarité une année encore entre ces prestigieux murs. Seulement, si certains ont cru à un retard ou un empêchement de dernière minute, c'est maintenant tout le Royaume-Uni qui tremble._

_La fille des deux plus grands sorciers n'a pas été revue depuis l'été dernier par ses camarades. Les employés du Ministère sont en émoi : pourquoi cette jeune fille a-t-elle disparu ? Sa famille s'est refusée à tout commentaire et la rumeur enfle. Le peuple magique britannique craint plus que tout que leur Ministre ne leur cache le retour d'un mage noir dont on ne peut prononcer le nom. Mr et Mrs Potter, piliers de la dernière guerre s'il faut le rappeler, soutiennent que leur fille n'a pas été enlevée. Nous mentirait-on ? Les drames qu'a connus le Royaume-Uni la semaine dernière ne contribuent pas à rassurer la population. Le Ministre Potter est en fâcheuse posture et peine à retrouver le soutien indéfectible qui lui est porté depuis des années._

_Miss Potter était très appréciée de ses camarades et une élève extrêmement douée. Serait-elle passée du côté obscure ? Il ne fait aucun doute que son annexion aux Ténèbres serait une catastrophe pour le monde entier. _

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que les journalistes avaient encore été chercher ! Et puis cette phrase : « Miss Potter était très appréciée de ses camarades » qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette ânerie ? Au temps employé, on aurait cru que l'Angleterre l'avait déjà enterrée !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et rendit le journal aux deux garçons. Qu'avaient-ils découverts ? Qu'elle était la fille de deux héros de l'histoire ou bien qu'elle mentait depuis la rentrée ? Une phrase de l'article lui revint alors en tête. De quels évènements dramatiques parlaient-ils ? Kate resta fébrile jusqu'à la fin du cours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda finalement Lou. Tu n'arrêtes pas de froncer les sourcils depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as l'air inquiète, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Rien, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un peu le mal du pays. »

Lou hocha la tête, compréhensive. Kate parlait très peu de 'sa vie d'avant' comme l'appelait Louise. C'était une jeune fille très secrète et mystérieuse. Lou se posait énormément de questions sur son amie, il faut dire que Kate avait tout pour attiser la curiosité. Louise avait vite compris que si elle se montrait trop curieuse, elle pouvait faire une croix sur leur amitié. Pourtant l'épisode de la répartition lui revenait chaque fois en tête. Elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents pour savoir s'ils avaient déjà vu ou entendu parler d'une chose pareille et cela ne cessait de l'obnubiler.

_**ooOOoo**_

L'heure du repas de midi sonna enfin, les élèves se précipitèrent plus qu'ils ne se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. La table des 7 eaux étaient quasiment pleine quand Kate et Louise arrivèrent enfin.

« Alors, Kate, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de l'article ? Tu crois vraiment que le mage noir peut réellement revenir ? demanda Antoine inquiet.

- Quel mage noir ? De quoi tu parles Antoine ? s'étonna Lou.

- Lis toi-même, c'est le journal de ce matin, dit-il en lui tendant le périodique.

- C'est incroyable ! Tu la connais cette fille ? Vous devez avoir le même âge, non ? demanda Lou après avoir lu l'article.

- Oui », répondit Kate étonnée. Visiblement personne n'avait fait le rapprochement entre elle et 'Miss Potter'.

« Elle était comment ? Ça doit être le rêve d'avoir des parents comme ça… Ambre laissa sa phrase en suspend les yeux rêveur.

- C'est une personne comme les autres, avec une _magic _puissance en plus, expliqua Kate d'un ton ferme.

- Tu la connaissais bien ? s'étonna Marc.

- Oui.

- Que penses-tu de sa disparition ? demanda Antoine en se servant de bœuf bourguignon. Elle est capable de s'allier aux forces du Mal ?

_- Of course not_ ! s'écria Kate en faisant se retourner les tables voisines vers eux. Elle a toujours rejeté tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin au Mal, développa-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

- Mais alors, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est réellement de retour ? s'inquiéta Alix d'une voix tremblante.

- Voldemort ? Bien sûr que non ! »

L'effet fut immédiat : Marc lâcha les couverts dans le plat de sauce, Ambre poussa un hurlement de terreur, Lou recracha sa gorgée d'eau et Alix tremblait comme une feuille. Kate n'en revenait pas. Ce nom était donc craint aussi bien en France que chez elle ? C'était vraiment absurde !

« _Sorry_, un vieux réflexe, marmonna-t-elle.

- P…Pourquoi tu prononces son nom ? se ressaisit Nathan.

- Mon père a été Auror, il m'a appris à ne pas craindre un nom. Je suis formelle, Vous-Savez-Qui ne peut pas revenir.

- Il est déjà revenu une fois, fit remarquer Agnès. Comment peux-tu être aussi sure de toi ?

- Kathleen Potter me l'a dit et elle le tient de son propre père, mentit Kate.

- Si lui ne peut pas revenir, il n'est cependant pas exclu qu'un nouveau mage noir fasse régner la terreur, tu ne crois pas ? releva Nathan.

- Oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça », répondit Kate.

Son visage s'était assombri. Sa famille serait sur les premières lignes si un mage noir revenait. Ses parents et son frère étaient-ils réellement en sécurité ? Toutes ces choses étranges et ces bouleversements dans sa vie avait fait occulter à Kate les risques qu'elle savait quotidiens pour la famille Potter. Et ses parents qui n'avaient toujours pas répondu à sa lettre ! Allaient-ils bien ? Et si… ?

Un bruit venant du plafond tira Kate de ses sombres pensées. Elle leva la tête et aperçu une multitude de hiboux se dirigeant vers leurs propriétaires. En France, les courriers étaient livrés le midi et la jeune fille, d'abord surprise, commençait à s'y habituer. Un hibou aux plumes fauves plongea vers elle. Kate reconnu avec soulagement Mercure, le messager de la famille. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de sa patte et caressa son plumage doré.

_**ooOOOO**_

_Kate,_

_Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à ton message. A Londres le contexte politique n'est pas au beau fixe et ton père passe plus de temps que jamais au Ministère. Tu as peut-être entendu parler des rumeurs concernant ton départ. Même si Harry et moi avons essayé d'être les plus discrets possibles, il était bien évident que ta disparition sans laisser de trace allait faire grand bruit._

_Malheureusement, depuis deux semaines des meurtres inexpliqués se produisent aux quatre coins de Londres. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont d'origine sorcière mais les Aurors ne parviennent pas à trouver la moindre piste. Tu imagines bien que ton père est dans tous ses états. Ces meurtres et ta disparition ont remplis le Royaume-Uni de terreur et beaucoup croient au retour de Voldemort. Bien sûr c'est une ineptie, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. En revanche, la montée en puissance d'une force obscure et des mouvements radicaux sont indéniables depuis quelques mois. J'espère que ton père résoudra bien vite cette affaire…_

_Comment s'est passée ta première semaine ? T'es-tu fait de nouveaux amis ? A Poudlard les élèves ont décidé de nous rendre chèvres semble-t-il… La dernière en date : une bataille de purée de carotte inter-maisons pendant le festin de rentrée._

_Nous t'embrassons,_

_Maman_

**_ooOOoo_**

Des meurtres inexpliqués. C'était donc cela les drames dont parlait l'article ! Sa mère était inquiète, Kate l'avait senti dans sa lettre. Ses parents étaient-ils en danger ? L'angoisse qui la tenait avant de voir Mercure avait désormais fait place à une véritable terreur. Cela rappelait à Kate les cauchemars qu'elle faisait petite quand son père était d'astreinte au bureau des Aurors.

L'exclamation de fureur de Lou à côté d'elle la sortie de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Kate.

- Mes parents ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas voilà ce qu'il y a ! grogna-t-elle en jetant sa lettre de rage sur la nappe blanche.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Vas-y, lis. Ça te concerne après tout. »

Kate se saisit du parchemin et commença sa lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille aspergea Agnès, assise en face d'elle, de la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle s'apprêtait à avaler.

**_ooOOoo_**

_Louise chérie,_

_Tristan nous a fait part de ta retenue de la semaine dernière. Jeune fille, nous te rappelons que, pas plus tard qu'en juin dernier, tu nous as fait une promesse à ta mère et moi. Tu es donc priée de t'y tenir ! Les Avalon sont certes vils et fourbes mais nous, les Dulac, n'avons qu'une parole. Tâche donc de ne pas déroger à la tradition familiale !_

_Par ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question concernant la répartition, sache que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel. Cependant puisque la jeune fille dont tu nous parles est majeure, il est surement normal que la réaction magique n'en soit que plus forte._

_A propos de cette fille, dans ta dernière lettre tu nous as précisé qu'elle était anglaise. J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête concernant la généalogie des Evans parmi les sangs purs et je n'ai rien trouvé. Cette Kate n'étant pas noble, je te demande donc de rompre tout contact avec elle, cela pourrait être embarrassant pour ton futur mariage et surtout celui de ton frère. Nous sommes la plus noble des familles françaises, nous nous devons à une tenue très stricte. Tache donc de mieux choisir tes amis !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ton père_

**_ooOOoo_**

Kate n'en revenait pas. Elle regarda Lou, subjuguée. Elle avait surement halluciné ! Le regard désabusé de Louise ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« _WHAT. IS. THAT_ ? s'enflamma Kate.

- Ne te fâche pas, je n'y suis pour rien ! Mes parents sont très attachés aux idées démodées de la Noblesse, pas moi !

- Alors explique-moi ! Comment se fait-il que ton père mène une enquête sur moi ?! Non mais pour qui il se prend !

- Il le dit dans la lettre : le patriarche de 'la plus noble famille française', soupira Lou. C'est comme ça depuis ma première année, il enquête sur les familles de tous ceux dont j'ai le malheur de mentionner le nom dans mes lettres. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la généalogie anglaise !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça enfin, c'est absurde !

- Là encore c'est marqué dans cette foutue lettre : pour protéger mon mariage et surtout celui de mon frère !

- Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule !

- Non. Nous sommes tous les deux héritiers d'une des plus grandes et respectées familles sorcières, mon père tient à ce que cela reste comme ça. A son mariage, mon frère deviendra le Duc de Brocéliande, 'il est hors de question qu'il épouse une jeune fille qui n'ait pas un minimum de sang bleu dans les veines' dixit mon père.

- Mais … ?

- Oh, tout le monde le sait, c'est un secret de polichinelle ! A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que toutes ces idiotes écervelées courent après Tristan ? rit Lou. Père enquête sur toutes nos fréquentations, ne te vexe pas pour si peu ! Bon, il faut que j'aille dire deux mots à mon cafteur de frère. Crois-moi, tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir de sang pur dans les veines ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la table des 7 feux.

**_ooOOoo_**

Si elle savait ! Kate bouillait encore de rage, en une journée elle était passée deux fois si près de la catastrophe qu'une chance pareille tenait du miracle. Bien sûr que Kate avait du sang pur dans les veines, bien plus que la plupart de ceux assis autour de cette table. Elle, la descendante des Peverell par son père, pouvait amplement prétendre au sang bleu que vantait le père de Louise. Heureusement que ce dernier n'avait cherché que du côté des Evans ! Sa grand-mère était tout de même connue en Angleterre, elle trouvait étrange que personne n'ait fait part de ce lien pourtant évident au Duc.

Elle sortit de la salle pour se rendre en métamorphose, marcher l'aiderait sûrement à se calmer. Du moins elle l'espérait. Cette journée était décidément trop riche en émotions : le journal, la lettre de sa mère, celle du père de Lou… Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle réfléchisse. L'étau se resserrait de toute part autour d'elle.

Elle était la première arrivée dans la salle de classe. Madame Legrand lui accorda un de ses rares sourires. Kate jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle avait dix minutes d'avance ! Autant mettre cette attente à profit, elle commença à réviser ses sorts. Les autres élèves arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Tristan décala bruyamment sa chaise afin de s'asseoir. Il plaqua d'un geste vif le journal sur la table de Kate et murmura :

« Bonjour Evans, ou devrais-je dire Potter ? »

* * *

**Et là c'est le drame ! ^^ On ne tape pas l'auteur, on tape pas... Aïe ! **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé (l'article, les lettres d'Hermione et du père de Lou, la découverte du pot aux roses par Tristan...)? **

**Plus je relis ce passage, plus je me dis que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte avec cette pauvre nappe... ^^  
**

**Vendredi, je vous retrouve pour Règlements de comptes au clair de lune. Voilà qui devrait vous tenir en haleine d'ici là ;).**


	8. Réglements de comptes au clair de lune

**Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, je commence mes révisions alors je suis la tête dans les cours de génétique, immunodépression, agents infectieux et plein d'autres choses prise de tête (que j'aime quand même je vous rassure ^^). *en mode je raconte ma vie* Tout ça pour vous dire que malgré mon emploi du temps chargé j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire donc je ne serai pas contre un petit mot d'encouragement ;). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Leslie : **Merci pour ta review ! Oui je sais, je suis cruelle avec mes lecteurs ^^. J'espère que cette suite va correspondre à tes attentes :). Pour la réaction du père de Lou, il va falloir attendre un peu (encore faut-il qu'il apprenne qui est Kate en réalité).

**Elia : **Merci pour cette longue review :D. Je suis contente que l'article t'ait plu, le côté people était intéressant à exploiter ^^. Les théories sur le père de Lou font leur apparition et apparemment toi et Leslie ne l'aimez pas beaucoup (je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ;) ). Pour les idées rétro de la noblesse, je plaide coupable, c'était le but recherché. Oui Aleaume est de loin le parti le plus intéressant pour Lou mais une raison que j'ébauche dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas eu d'union entre ces deux familles. Et puis, les deux familles se détestent donc zéro consanguinité (bon à part Merlin mais ça date!), mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient d'accord pour le mariage ^^ (faudrait leur demander). Ta théorie sur l'année sabbatique de Tristan est intéressante, il y a un truc comme ça en effet. Pour ce chapitre par contre, pas de loup-garou... Je te laisse découvrir :).

* * *

_Résumé : Kate reçoit des nouvelles de sa mère qui sont plutôt inquiétantes. Lou lui fait lire la lettre de son père qui s'est renseigné sur son identité et en a déduit qu'elle n'avait pas de sang-pur dans les veines. Un article sur sa mystérieuse disparition au Royaume-Uni fait que Tristan Dulac découvre sa véritable identité_

* * *

**Règlements de comptes au clair de lune**

« Bonjour Evans, ou devrais-je dire Potter ? »

Kate blêmit. Il savait ! Tristan Dulac, son voisin insupportable de prétention avait deviné son secret ! Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Comment avait-il su ? La réponse était sous ses yeux : le journal. Pourtant personne mis à part lui ne semblait avoir fait le rapprochement. Elle sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Comptait-il le crier sur tous les toits ? Bien sûr c'était tellement grisant, il était celui qui avait déjoué le mystère de l'année, il était donc peu probable qu'il se prive de cette victoire.

Le cours de métamorphose qui se déroulait sous ses yeux laissait Kate complètement indifférente. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, elle due lâcher la plume qu'elle tenait entre les doigts. Elle regardait son voisin avec un regard terrorisé. Avait-elle encore une chance qu'il accepte de se taire ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle tente le coup.

Comment allait-elle le convaincre, là était la question… Le chantage ? Impossible, elle ne savait rien de lui. La menace ? La bonne blague, il mesurait une tête de plus qu'elle ! C'était sûr que si elle pouvait légalement utiliser les deux ou trois sorts secrets que son père lui avait appris ça serait plus facile… Il ne restait donc plus que la supplication. Elle allait donc devoir ravaler son orgueil de petite princesse anglaise et s'abaisser à supplier le futur Duc de Brocéliande. Rien que d'y penser, ça la rendait malade !

« MADEMOISELLE EVANS ! » cria le professeur de métamorphose.

Sous la surprise, Kate glissa de sa chaise et se retrouva les fesses sur le plancher. La classe entière fut secouée d'un fou rire devant sa situation terriblement humiliante. Madame Legrand semblait cracher de la fumée par les oreilles tant elle peinait à contenir sa rage.

« Vous daignez enfin revenir parmi nous ! Vous serez en retenue vendredi soir pour votre manque total de respect. J'attendais mieux de votre part. Monsieur Dulac quelle est donc la réponse à ma question ?

- Le pelage ou le ramage est souvent significatif du caractère profond de l'animagus. Il ne change pas au cours de l'existence, on peut donc reconnaître facilement les animagi de cette manière, conclut-il en lançant un sourire en coin à Kate.

- Merci, je vois qu'il y a au moins une personne attentive dans cette classe ! » La cloche sonna. « Vous pouvez y aller ! Mademoiselle Evans restez quelques instants que je vous explique en quoi consistera votre retenue. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Tristan, là tout de suite maintenant ! Son professeur ne pouvait-elle pas attendre une heure ? Évidemment que non. La gorge nouée, Kate se dépêcha donc d'épousseter son pantalon avec l'infime espoir de pouvoir rattraper le jeune homme juste après.

En trois semaines Kate avait récolté plus de retenues qu'en toute sa scolarité. Décidément, Beauxbâtons ne lui portait pas vraiment chance… En parlant de chance, où ce maudit Dulac avait-il bien pu filer ? Elle poussa un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre en cours de Botanique et attendre patiemment le diner. D'ici là Tristan aurait amplement le temps de prévenir l'école entière, le Directeur, voire même le Ministère, il en était bien capable ! Une véritable torture ! Peut-être que passer ses nerfs sur des plantes carnivores lui permettrait de se calmer, sait-on jamais ?

_**ooOOoo**_

« Oh Kate tu es dans un état pitoyable !

Merci Ambre, je n'avais pas remarqué… » répliqua ironiquement Kate en s'asseyant à la table où les plats du dîner l'attendaient. Il fallait dire qu'avec de la terre sur ses vêtements et sur le visage elle n'était vraiment pas à son avantage. Le combat avec sa plante avait été plus âpre que prévu.

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai arrêté la Botanique, je n'en **pouvais** plus de devoir refaire ma manucure après chaque cours ! Une vraie torture !

_- Je lui en foutrais de la torture moi_, marmonna Kate en anglais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'en veux toujours pour la lettre ? s'inquiéta Lou.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'aurais pas vu ton ignoble frère ?

- Tristan ?

- Oui Tristan ! Tu as un autre frère peut-être ? répliqua Kate agacée.

- Non, il n'y a jamais eu que des enfants uniques dans ma famille. Je suis la première fille Dulac depuis Viviane d'ailleurs, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me sauter à la gorge comme ça !

- Alors, tu sais où il est oui ou non ?

- Il doit être en train de faire sa ronde de préfet-en-chef. »

Kate se leva prestement.

« C'est si urgent que ça ? Tu n'as rien mangé ! Kate ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te balader dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ! » lui cria Lou. « Mais quelle tête de mule ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du reste des 7 eaux. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? » Le haussement d'épaules collectif qui s'en suivit la rassura dans son ignorance.

_**ooOOoo**_

Kate se lança à grandes enjambées à la recherche de Tristan. Il était interdit aux élèves n'étant pas préfet de se trouver dans les couloirs aux heures du repas, il fallait donc qu'elle soit prudente. Si jamais un de ses professeurs, ou pire le directeur, la voyait, elle pouvait préparer tout de suite sa valise !

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle avait fouillé l'aile de métamorphose ainsi que celle d'enchantements, elle était en train de parcourir le couloir d'Histoire et toujours aucune trace de Tristan. Par Merlin il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui parle ! Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?

Kate stoppa brusquement sa progression. Elle arrivait près du laboratoire de potions et des bruits de pas provinrent à ses oreilles. Apparemment il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce couloir mais était-ce celle qu'elle cherchait ? Impossible de le savoir sans se montrer à découvert. Kate tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Là ! Une tenture ! Vite ! Elle courut le plus rapidement possible, souleva silencieusement le rideau et essaya de calmer sa respiration. C'était peine perdue ! Elle avait l'impression que son cœur faisait un concert de tous les diables. Avec un boucan pareil elle allait surement se faire repérer !

Une ombre se découpa sur le parquet ciré grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune. L'ombre grandit et les pas se firent plus sonores. Kate retint sa respiration. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds passa devant elle sans la remarquer.

« Dulac tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Kate en sortant de sa cachette.

- Aaaah ! » cria le jeune homme, se tenant la main sur le cœur. Il avait sa baguette pointée sur Kate et mourait visiblement d'envie de s'en servir.

« Bon sang Potter tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! »

Kate se précipita sur lui et posa la main fermement sur la bouche et avec un regard noir lui chuchota :

« Ne prononce pas ce nom !

- Menvjsefonfd queonsuseih cdeivbdvhj tdsi!

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris ? s'étonna-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- Je disais pourquoi as-tu honte de ce nom puisque c'est le tien ?

- Je n'en ai pas honte, je suis ici sous le nom d'Evans et je tiens à le reste, un point c'est tout ! murmura Kate d'une voix où perçait la colère.

- Très bien j'ai donc affaire à une menteuse ET une voleuse d'identité, je suis sûr que le Directeur sera **très** intéressé », conclut-il en recommençant à marcher.

Kate hâta le pas pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Elle était complètement affolée.

« Le directeur ? Voleuse d'identité ? Tu ne lui a rien dit alors ?

- Non je ne lui ai rien dit. Pour le moment. Je voulais m'expliquer avec toi après le cours de métamorphose mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, j'étais en retard pour mon cours.

- Oh… Merci ! soupira la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi me traites-tu de voleuse ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça me parait évident pourtant ! Et moi qui te trouvais plutôt intelligente… Tu es Miss Potter et tu te fais appeler Evans, tu as donc usurpé une identité. C'est extrêmement grave !

- Je n'ai rien usurpé du tout ! Le nom d'Evans n'existe plus, il appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle. Une sorcière.

- Appartenait ?

- Oui, elle est morte, assassinée par Voldemort. Tout le monde le sait en Angleterre ! C'est pour ça que j'ai été étonnée que ton père ne comprenne pas tout de suite le subterfuge en cherchant si j'étais sang pure ou non.

- Ah oui, j'ai lu la lettre de Lou. Donc mon père croit que tu n'as pas de sang bleu dans les veines alors que c'est faux, c'est ça ? s'étonna Tristan.

- C'est tout à fait ça, soupira Kate. Ma mère et ma grand-mère paternelle sont d'origine moldue mais mon père, lui, vient d'une longue lignée de sangs purs. Nous sommes les descendants des Peverell. Mais pourquoi je te dis ça ? Je n'ai pas à justifier mon sang auprès de toi ! acheva-t-elle en colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé de nom ? Tu as fugué ou quoi ?

- « Fu… » _what is that_ ?

- « Fugué » ça signifie partir de chez soi sans prévenir ses parents et surtout sans leur accord.

- Non, non. Mes parents sont au courant, c'est même ma mère qui m'a recommandé au Directeur, qui bien sûr ne sait pas qui je suis réellement. J'ai choisi un pseudonyme pour laisser la célébrité de mes parents derrière moi. Tu as lu le journal, tu imagines mon quotidien !

- J'imagine très bien pour vivre la même chose depuis mes onze ans. Bon, Potter… ou Evans… Je dois t'appeler comment maintenant ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

- Appelle-moi Kate », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Un ange passa.

« Bien, **Kate**, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Tu tiens absolument à être renvoyée ou quoi ? Parce que pour ça il n'y a pas de problème, je peux t'aider » ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il fallait que je te parle, ça m'a perturbé toute l'après-midi cette histoire figure-toi ! J'ai été pitoyable dans tous mes cours !

- Ça n'a pas dû être pire que d'habitude, marmonna Tristan.

- Eh, je ne te permets pas ! s'offusqua la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras.

- Aïeeee ! Mais ça fait mal ! Tes parents t'ont élevé sur un champ de bataille ou quoi ?!

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne me supportes pas au juste ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir…, fit semblant Tristan. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes tu m'as fait frôler la crise cardiaque, il y a deux secondes tu me tapes, et tu te demandes encore pourquoi je ne te supporte pas ?!

- Non, je veux dire pourquoi tu ne me supportes pas **depuis la rentrée** ? Je n'avais encore rien dit que tu m'envoyais déjà des « _mots doux »_, développa Kate avec sarcasmes.

- Tu es une fille, donc je tiens mes distances, c'est aussi simple que ça.

_- You are completely crazy! I have never met someone like you! Completely…_ »

Tristan lui coupa la parole en la poussant violemment dans le placard du couloir où ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là.

« Mais tu es dingue ! s'écria Kate au bord de l'hystérie.

- La ferme Potter ! lui dit-il en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. J'ai entendu du bruit.

- Sergbdfinev nehfbdvbdjf februivb !

- Chut !

- Adfvbzeidv djneziu ! se débattit Kate.

- Aïeeee ! Tu te mets aux coups de pieds maintenant ? Tu veux te faire virer c'est ça ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué j'essaie de sauver ta peau là ! Alors la moindre des choses serait d'arrêter de me prendre pour un punching-ball !

- Qbevrjh lqnriu !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je veux juste que tu me lâches ! réussit à marmonner Kate. Tu m'étouffes !

- Ce placard n'est pas très grand je te signale !

- Oui mais… »

Kate s'arrêta seule de parler cette fois. Elle aussi avait cru entendre des pas. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur placard. Une voix s'éleva.

« Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Non, ce doit être les courants d'air. Tout le monde est en train de manger, tu peux parler sans crainte personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ton père t'en a dit plus ?

- Non, rien de plus que la veille de mon départ. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a enfin trouvé un moyen de faire taire définitivement ces maudits Dulac ! Crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de tordre enfin le cou de cette fille et de toute sa famille ! »

* * *

**Je suis sure que vous avez deviné à qui appartient cette voix :), non?**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage (le flippe de Kate, son "combat" avec les plantes de botanique, la dispute avec Tristan...), j'espère qu'il vous a plu...**

**La semaine prochaine, Pacte avec la mystérieuse voix (j'espère que vous aurez trouvé d'ici là ^^) et encore Tristan.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un message pour m'encourager dans l'écriture. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de retour sur cette histoire (1 % de reviews par rapport au nombre de lectures pour être exact) *snif*, ça ne prend pas longtemps. Si vous préférez, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp pour me donner votre opinion ça me convient parfaitement :).**


	9. Pacte

**La suite d' Une question de génétique ? est en ligne :). J'espère que vous allez bien par ce beau temps. Je remercie tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui mettent des petits mots gentils, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que vous continuez à suivre cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai quand même laissé Tristan et Kate dans un placard pendant 4 jours ! Si ce n'est pas de la maltraitance sur héros ça ^^!**

**Merci Naecov pour tes conseils !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Leslie : **Ouiiii tu as bien deviné :D ! Ah par contre non je n'avais pas du tout Draco en tête pour le personnage de Tristan, mais à la relecture c'est vrai qu'il y a des analogies (comme quoi le hasard ^^). Tu es la deuxième personne qui me demande si je compte mettre Lou et Aleaume ensemble. Je te peux pas te répondre pour le moment, il faudra lire l'histoire jusqu'au bout (moi cruelle? Pas du tout ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta fidélité et à bientôt !

**Elia : **J'ai bien aimé la faire s'imaginer en train de se battre avec Tristan ou de le faire chanter. Peut-être que plus tard...? ^^ Ah oui pour l'histoire de 'tu es une fille donc je garde mes distances' je vais développer ça dans le chapitre 11. Je ne vais pas vous laisser sur cette pseudo-explication quand même ;). Concernant le point de vue de Tristan sur le changement d'identité de Kate, idem je développerai ça dans le chapitre 11. En fait pour les maisons, j'ai choisi de répartir les élèves non pas par caractères mais par dominante magique. C'est de là où ils puisent leur magie, en gros (je ne sais pas si je suis très claire ?). Bon c'est sûr que ça influence un peu leur caractère quand même, mais par exemple Louise est aussi impulsive que son frère et pourtant ils ne sont pas de la même maison. Louise et Tristan sont effectivement assez isolés du fait de leur célébrité, comme Kate quand elle était à Poudlard en somme. Ah Ambre! Je l'ai déjà dit c'est mon bouc émissaire, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter pour elle ^^. Pour ce chapitre, pas d'explication sur les précédents conflits mais par contre on avance un petit peu dans ceux à venir. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Merci de me suivre depuis le début et pour tous tes messages qui me font très plaisir! A bientôt !

**Sushi 3 : **J'aime quand il y a des petits nouveaux ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et à bientôt !

**Miss Novela Malfoy :** Quelle envolée lyrique ^^! Avoir des reviews me permet d'avoir un retour sur l'histoire, de savoir ce qui a plu ou au contraire n'a pas plu. De connaître également les impressions et les hypothèses de mes lecteurs parce que quand on écrit, ré-écrit, ré-ré-écrit on se perd un peu dans ce qu'on a dit, effacé ou encore omis volontairement. Donc parfois les 'review résumé' sont utiles tout de même pour savoir si je n'ai pas perdu trop de monde en chemin ^^. Les fautes c'est ma tasse de thé (il doit quand même en rester quelques unes) par contre éviter les Mary-Sue : un vrai calvaire ! J'ai repris je ne sais plus combien de fois les premiers chapitres de cette histoire et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Ma beta m'aide gentillement à éviter le plus possible le cucu-la-praline mais il en reste toujours un peu ;). Merci pour cette review et j'attendrai donc tes hypothèses pour ce chapitre :D.

* * *

_Résumé : Suite à un article dans le journal sur sa disparition en Angleterre, Tristan découvre que Kate Evans est en réalité Kate Potter étudiant incognito en France. Il lui annonce en Métamorphose sa découverte et la laisse plantée à la fin du cours sans explication. Après sa journée, Kate part furieuse à la recherche de Tristan dans les couloirs pour le dissuader de la dénoncer au directeur alors que cela lui est formellement interdit. Tandis qu'ils se disputent, des voix s'approchent d'eux et Tristan entraîne Kate avec lui dans un placard à balais pour éviter qu'elle ne soit découverte. Une des voix profère des menaces sur la famille Dulac. Mais à qui appartient-elle ?_

* * *

**Pacte**

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ton père t'en a dit plus ?

- Non, rien de plus que la veille de mon départ. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a enfin trouvé un moyen de faire taire définitivement ces maudits Dulac ! Crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de tordre enfin le cou de cette fille et de toute sa famille ! »

Kate jeta un regard affolé à Tristan. Le placard où ils se trouvaient avait beau être sombre, elle devinait quand même qu'il venait de passer au rouge écarlate. La jeune fille avait reconnu la voix d'Aleaume Avalon et elle devinait sans peine qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il les trouve ici. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Mais quel moyen ? Ils sont très puissants, il va falloir frapper fort.

- Je sais bien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père est parti pour l'Angleterre. Il m'a parlé d'une légende qu'il devait vérifier ou je ne sais quoi. Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus. Il m'a certifié qu'il me mettrait dans la confidence pour les vacances. Supporter les Dulac et leur ton mielleux jusque-là c'est encore trop long ! »

Kate saisit la main de Tristan pour l'inciter au calme. Ils étaient tellement à l'étroit qu'elle avait sa tête à quelques centimètre de son torse et pouvait le sentir trembler de rage. Si la situation n'avait pas été si grave et qu'il ne s'était pas agi de cet abominable prétentieux de Tristan, Kate aurait peut-être trouvé cette situation agréable après tout.

« Une légende anglaise ? Pourquoi tu ne poses pas directement la question à la nouvelle ? Tu sais, celle qui t'a expédié à l'autre bout de ce couloir avant le cours de potions. »

Ce fut au tour de Kate de se raidir. Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise qui lui valut un regard noir du jeune homme qui la maintenait collée contre les balais et les serpillières.

« Ça va hein ! Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Celle-là, elle est sacrément puissante en tout cas…

- Oh pas tant que ça ! En cours dès qu'il s'agit de prononcer les sorts c'est un vrai danger ambulant.

- Faut-il que je te le fasse rentrer de force dans le crâne ?! Tu trouves que c'est un danger ambulant quand elle **prononce** les sorts ? Seulement moi, je la trouve dangereuse justement parce qu'elle est capable de les lancer sans les prononcer, vois-tu ? Non, elle est à surveiller de très près. Elle traine un peu trop avec la Dulac à mon goût…

- Que vas-tu faire Aleaume ?

- Tu as raison, elle est anglaise, je vais donc essayer de lui soutirer ce qu'elle sait. Après tout, une sorcière comme elle dans nos rangs pourrait sacrément nous être utile. Allez viens, il faut qu'on retourne au dortoir. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Kate relâcha la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Elle appuya son front sur le torse de Tristan et chuchota :

« On a eu chaud !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! C'est une vraie fournaise ce placard ! Allez, viens, la voie est libre. »

Tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, ils parcoururent le couloir désormais désert. Arrivés au bout, Kate s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Elle se dépêcha de la lâcher comme si elle venait de se brûler. Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Kate se racla la gorge et se reprit :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de légende ? Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

- Tu sais dans ma famille, les légendes ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Elles sont toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres alors… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Donc tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peut préparer Aleaume ?

- Aucune, hélas. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que le Duc d'Avalon soit également dans cette histoire, crois-moi ça ne sent pas bon du tout.

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton père, suggéra-t-elle. Pour le mettre en garde.

- Oui c'est que je vais faire tout de suite après t'avoir raccompagnée à ton dortoir. » Devant le regard interrogateur de Kate il poursuivit. « Si on te trouve toute seule dans les couloirs tu es bonne pour le renvoi mais avec moi tu ne risques rien.

- Merci ! Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer alors ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Inutile de me faire tes yeux de chien battu, je ne dirai rien, ri-t-il. Je trouve que pour une Anglaise, tu apprends très vite le français. Tu as réussi à comprendre toute la conversation tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, coincée dans un placard avec dehors un garçon qui ne veut pas vraiment ton bien ça te rajoute une certaine motivation.

- Je veux bien te croire, dit Tristan dans un rire.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre à Louise ? »

Tristan pila et lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Il est hors de question que tu racontes quoi que ce soit de ce qu'on a entendu à ma sœur, c'est bien clair ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est concernée, non ?

- Tu ne connais pas encore assez bien Lou, elle est très attachée à sa famille et à ses amis. Alors si elle apprend une seule des deux menaces tu peux être sûre qu'elle va encore se lancer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

- Une seule des deux ? Il n'y a eu que celle envers ta famille. De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de toi, dit Tristan en levant les yeux au ciel. Il t'a menacé, pas directement mais il s'intéresse à toi et si j'étais toi je le prendrais comme une menace. Les Avalons sont plongés depuis Morgane dans la magie noire, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu as beau être une Potter, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu t'y connaisses en magie noire.

- Alors écoute-moi bien, menaça Kate en s'avançant le doigt pointé vers le jeune homme. Premièrement, tu serais étonné de mes connaissances en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal donc ne me regarde pas comme une petite chose fragile que tu as ramassé sur ton chemin ! Deuxièmement, ne prononce plus le nom de Potter, ici je m'appelle Kate Evans et pas autrement !

- Soit, faisons un pacte Mademoiselle Kate Evans. Je te promets de ne pas révéler ton identité secrète à qui que ce soit et en échange tu me promets de ne rien raconter sur ce qui viens de se passer à ma sœur. C'est clair ?

- Il y a un problème Monsieur le génie.

- Lequel ?

- Lou sait que je te cherchai pendant le repas, elle va forcément me poser des questions. Vu que je ne vais pas lui parler de la première partie de notre pacte et que je n'ai pas le droit de lui révéler la deuxième, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Parce que la balade romantique au clair de lune ce n'est clairement pas crédible !

- Ça c'est sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu dormais en métamorphose ce matin et que tu voulais récupérer mes notes.

- Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! s'exclama Kate.

- Peut-être, mais là par contre **c'est **crédible ! Faut-il que je te rappelle que tu t'es retrouvé les fesses sur le plancher ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pleine de sarcasmes.

- Inutile, ma mémoire est encore fraîche… D'accord, j'accepte cette excuse si tu me passes réellement tes notes de métamorphose.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Demoiselle. Mais c'est moi qui me fait avoir dans l'histoire : tu as deux conditions, je n'en ai qu'une !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? soupira la jeune fille.

- …

- Alors ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit !, s'impatienta Kate.

- Je vais garder ma condition pour plus tard.

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tu vas me tomber dessus quand je m'y attends le moins !

- C'est ça ou demain tout le monde fera la queue pour te demander un autographe, à toi de voir.

_- That's shocking! What on hell have I done to deserve this! _

- Et arrête de râler!"

_**ooOOoo**_

Le retour au dortoir fut silencieux. Kate fulminait dans son coin, elle détestait avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. A son retour, Lou lui demanda des explications. L'excuse des notes passa comme une lettre à la poste à la plus grande déception de Kate. Il lui fallait se faire une raison, ici elle n'était plus la petite fille parfaite aux yeux des autres.

La jeune fille se glissa entre les draps de coton. Son aventure de la soirée l'avait énervée, trouver le sommeil relevait de la mission impossible ! Elle repensa à Tristan. Il ne l'avait pas dénoncé alors qu'elle pensait déjà devoir faire ses valises. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il la trouvait intelligente ? Non, certainement pas ! Elle avait dû mal traduire. Et Aleaume, que manigançait-il ? Elle aurait tellement aimé le savoir ! Que faisait son père en Angleterre ? Et de quelle légende pouvait-il s'agir ?

Ces sombres pensées firent remonter d'autres souvenirs. La lettre de sa mère. Kate n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Elle s'inquiétait, elle savait que ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à déléguer les affaires importantes et surtout périlleuses. Son père n'avait même pas signé cette lettre, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas au Manoir. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?

Toutes ces questions valsaient en boucles dans sa tête pour faire une mélodie sans fin. Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil qu'elle savait illusoire. Enfin, la mélodie se fit plus douce et Kate commença à s'endormir.

_**ooOOoo**_

Elle ne trouva le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, c'est Ambre qui dû la réveiller. Quel jour était-on ? Ah oui, jeudi. Jeudi ?! _Oh my gosh !_ Elle avait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans cinq minutes ! Pour le petit déjeuner, on repassera. Kate sauta comme elle put dans un jean, passa le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main et courut à perdre haleine.

La moue que lui firent Agnès et Alix en la voyant arriver la refroidit quelque peu.

« Sympa les couleurs ! » lui fit remarquer Tristan avec son habituel ton sarcastique.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il hantait ses cauchemars et maintenant voilà qu'il fallait qu'elle le supporte aussi la journée ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue du jour et son cœur manqua un battement. Jean, ok. Chemise rose plus pull jaune égale faute de goût **monumentale** ! Et dire qu'avant de partir elle faisait une crise à sa mère pour qu'elle soit présentable… Kate reporta sa mauvaise humeur sur le jeune homme qui ne semblait plus la lâcher d'une semelle.

« _What are you doing here ?_ demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- On descend d'un ton Mademoiselle, je te rappelle que les 7 eaux et les 7 feux ont cours de Défense ensemble alors calme-toi ! Et essaie de dompter un peu tes cheveux parce que tu fais peur à voir.

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi Dulac ! C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, termina-t-elle plus bas. Alors je me serais bien passée de te supporter ce matin.

- S'il n'y a que ça », dit-il d'un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle tenta d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon grossier mais c'était peine perdue. Kate se rapprocha de Lou qui lui fit un sourire compatissant. La nuit avait été vraiment trop courte ! Ils rentrèrent en silence dans la classe.

_**ooOOoo**_

Les tables avaient été poussées, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le professeur leur en expliqua bien vite la raison.

« Vous êtes en 7ème année, les cours de Défense vont donc être plus poussés comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière. Pour réellement combattre les Forces du Mal il faut d'abord vous connaitre, vous. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler avec un épouvantard. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que vous l'avez déjà étudié en 3ème année. Mais sachez jeunes gens que les peurs évoluent et que si vous ne connaissez pas vos peurs les plus profondes vous ne serez jamais en état de les vaincre. Lors de ce cours, je veux donc que vous appreniez à combattre votre peur. Vous allez passer par ordre alphabétique. C'est parti. »

Les élèves s'étaient rangés sur le côté pour laisser le premier élève affronter seul la créature. Kate se rappelait très bien son épouvantard. Il avait pris l'allure d'un vif d'or. Bien évidemment personne n'avait compris pourquoi, sauf Kate qui s'était pris de plein fouet sa hantise du Quidditch familial. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour le transformer en balle de tennis. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, ce cours ne lui faisait pas peur. Pour ce qui était du sort, c'était toujours le même problème…

Les épouvantards prenaient tous des formes affreusement banales : spectre, araignées, serpent… Tout comme Kate, les élèves connaissaient leurs peurs et savaient les transformer sans problème. La jeune fille ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un tel cours. Les _« Ridicule »_ résonnaient à intervalle régulier sans fausses notes. La créature du Tristan étonna Kate. Elle avait eu l'impression que le serpent de Lou devenu corde avait disparu, mais un tintement de métal lui fit baisser la tête. Au sol se tenait une chevalière. Une chevalière ? C'était donc un vulgaire anneau en argent la plus grande peur de l'aîné des Dulac ? Il la transforma d'un négligent mouvement de baguette en bague bulleuse.

Ce fut au tour de Kate de s'avancer. Elle tint sa baguette prête et, se figea. Ce n'était pas son habituel vif d'or jaune brillant qui se tenait devant elle. Des hurlements retentirent dans la classe et il y avait de quoi. Devant elle, trois corps étaient enchevêtrés, couverts de sang. Son père, sa mère et James étaient méconnaissables, défigurés par des sorts. Kate elle-même ne les auraient pas reconnus si son cœur ne lui soufflait pas l'identité des cadavres. La jeune fille était comme stupéfixiée, elle ne bougeait plus. Son professeur lui hurlait de se servir de sa baguette. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une heure, le professeur s'avança vers elle et l'épouvantard changea de forme.

Kate recula, trébucha et sortit en courant de la salle de classe. Elle s'adossa au mur jouxtant la porte et s'y laissa glisser. Elle aurait dû se douter que son épouvantard avait changé ! Avec ses cauchemars de la nuit dernière, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Et maintenant elle avait envie de vomir, il ne manquait plus que ça !

La porte s'ouvrit. Le cours était finit, tous les élèves la regardait bizarrement. Louise s'avança vers elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos petites hypothèses sur : **

**1) la légende dont parle Aleaume ou la façon dont il va cuisiner Kate, **

**2) le pacte (ou devrais-je dire le rapport de force ^^) entre Kate et Tristan**

**3) les épouvantards**

**4) ce qui vous passe par la tête, les reviews sont libres après tout ^^.**

**Vendredi, nous aurons du Quidditch, des disputes entre filles et Kate qui va encore se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible !**

**Gros bisous !**


	10. Accrochages

**Bonjour! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience ;) (oui oui je prends mes rêves pour des réalités ^^). Vous avez été très nombreux à lire le dernier chapitre, je vous en remercie !**

**Aujourd'hui disputes de filles, donc en somme prises de bec pour pas grand chose mais qui font beaucoup de bruit. Sinon, à la fin, passage guimauve à l'horizon! Léger mais je préfère prévenir que guérir ^^. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Elia :** Merci pour ta review! C'est vrai que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'épouvantard de Kate, je ne sais pas s'il peut représenter plusieurs personnes en même temps. Pour les réponses à tes questions sur l'épouvantard, tu sauras tout mardi prochain :D. A bientôt !

**Leslie :** Oh j'en vois une qui a bien cerné Aleaume ^^. Tu as tout à fait raison, ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué qu'un simple chantage. Par contre pour Tristan, je pense qu'il est capable de garder un secret mais comme tu le dis si bien, avec moi tout est possible ;). Pour l'épouvantard de Kate, ses parents étant recouverts de sang et blessés, je ne pense pas que ceux qui n'ont pas fait le lien entre elle et les Potter aient pu les reconnaître. Pour Tristan, les réponses mardi prochain! Merci pour tes reviews ! A bientôt!

* * *

_Résumé : Kate, coincée dans un placard avec Tristan, apprend qu'Aleaume et son père sont à la recherche d'une légende anglaise qui leur permettrait d'anéantir la famille Dulac. Elle passe un pacte avec Tristan. Il garde le secret sur son identité et lui passe ses notes de métamorphose, en échange elle ne dit rien à Lou sur ce qu'elle sait du complot des Avalon. La deuxième condition, Tristan la garde pour plus tard. En cours de DCFM, l'épouvantard de Kate prend la forme de sa famille décimée._

* * *

**Accrochages**

Après les cours, elle s'était précipitée sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle avait vraiment besoin de se ressaisir. Sa réaction avait était digne d'une enfant de quatre ans. Non mais on aura tout vu : sortir de la salle de classe à cause d'un vulgaire épouvantard ! Elle avait vraiment été trop couvée avec ses parents ! Et elle voulait devenir auror ? Il allait falloir qu'elle cesse de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour un oui ou pour un non.

Elle accéléra et piqua vers le sol. La vitesse l'aidait à chasser ses idées noires, à y voir plus clair. Elle redressa le manche au dernier moment et goûta au bonheur de sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines. Elle filait à toute allure vers le côté opposé du terrain quand une voix l'interpella :

« Kate, houhou ! »

La jeune fille crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle tourna vivement la tête et aperçut Louise et Marc en train de lui faire de grands signes. Des personnes ! Des gens en train de la regarder voler ! Une peur irrationnelle se saisit d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle crispa ses mains sur le manche de son balai, sa respiration s'accéléra et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle reporta son regard sur sa trajectoire… Trop tard ! Elle percuta de plein fouet les gradins.

« Kate ! Kate ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta Louise paniquée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu volais très bien avant qu'on te fasse signe, s'étonna Marc. Attends, laisse-moi regarder.

_- Ouch_!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu t'es cassée la clavicule. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'infirmière va te rafistoler en deux secondes.

- Elle va me quoi ? s'inquiéta Kate entre deux grimaces.

- Te ra…, laisse tomber.

- Mais quoi vous faitiez là ?

- Hein ? Je n'ai rien compris. Tu as dû te cogner la tête plus fort que je ne pensais.

- Je crois qu'elle nous demande ce que nous faisions là, expliqua Lou.

- Oh ! Heu… et bien…, commença Marc gêné.

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais être seule ! s'emporta Kate contre Louise.

- Tu m'as menti ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu disais être nulle en vol ! La preuve que non ! Pour ton information, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas voler, comme tu as prétendu l'être, ne passe pas tous ses temps libres sur un balai ! Ton excuse ne tenait pas, mais **pas du tout** la route !

- Alors tu m'as espionnée c'est ça ?! cria Kate au bord de l'explosion. Tu ne t'es pas dit que si je tenais _absolutely to be alone_ j'avais une bonne raison ? Je ne **veux** pas _someone __spying__ me_ !

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, parle français ! » lui ordonna sèchement Louise.

Kate se stoppa, stupéfaite. Sa nouvelle amie, venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doutait d'elle. Sa dernière remarque sur son langage était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle était en colère, il était normal que sa syntaxe ne soit pas parfaite, non ?

Marc semblait très mal à l'aise. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il fit une proposition inattendue à Kate.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Louise m'a dit ce matin que tu étais très douée sur un balai alors j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même. Je cherche un attrapeur parce qu'Alix n'est pas vraiment la meilleure qui soit… Tu as l'habitude de jouer, ça se voit, alors je te propose d'être le nouvelle attrapeur de l'équipe des eaux. »

Marc s'était attendu à ce qu'elle saute de joie voire même le sert dans ses bras. Ce à quoi Marc ne s'attendait pas, c'était le teint livide et verdâtre que prit le visage de Kate. La jeune fille se retourna vers Louise et lui dit en prenant garde à bien détacher ses mots :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu as trahi ma confiance, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Kate quitta le terrain à grande enjambées direction l'infirmerie en tenant en écharpe son bras qui la faisait atrocement souffrir.

_**ooOOoo**_

Quand l'infirmière lui avait demandé comment elle s'était blessée, l'excuse « accident de Quidditch » ne posa pas de problème. Elle devait avoir l'habitude. Son épaule resterait douloureuse pendant quelques heures encore, le temps que les os finissent de se ressouder mais tout était en place.

C'était l'heure du diner mais affronter le regard de Louise était au-delà de ses forces. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Kate ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa propre réaction, comment peut-on être à ce point phobique d'une chose ? Pourtant la réaction de son corps quand elle avait vu deux paires d'yeux dirigées vers elle avait été on ne peut plus claire. Elle était vraiment dingue ! Idiote et dingue : qu'elle journée pourrie !

Le dortoir était désert. Évidemment puisque toute personne normalement constituée était en train de manger. Elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et hurla sa colère dans son oreiller. Elle se glissa toute habillée sous ses draps et laissa la fatigue l'emporter.

S'étant couchée comme les poules, Kate se leva aux aurores. Les respirations paisibles de ses colocataires lui indiquèrent qu'elles dormaient encore. La jeune fille se leva, grimaça quand ses pieds touchèrent le parquet glacé. L'automne s'installait. Elle se changea rapidement, prit sa cape et sortit. Dans la salle à manger, elle se saisit d'un croissant et se dirigea vers les lourdes portes d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air !

Resserrant les pans de sa cape, elle descendit la montagne sur laquelle était perché l'édifice et prit la direction du lac. Les brumes matinales faisaient délicatement écho aux pensées perdues de Kate. Elle s'assit sur les rives et regarda les cygnes barboter sur les eaux sombres.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue en venant à Beauxbâtons ? « Pas à ça » lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. En trois semaines, elle s'était fâchée avec son amie, faite un ennemi, ridiculisée en cours et on avait découvert son identité. Joli palmarès ! Il fallait qu'elle arrange les choses, il allait falloir qu'elle s'excuse auprès de Louise. Pour Aleaume… Bah, elle verrait bien au jour le jour ! Elle n'était même pas sure qu'il lui veuille du mal. Après tout, ce n'était que les divagations extravagantes de Tristan. Pour ce qui était du jeune homme, il allait falloir la jouer fine. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Peut-être parce qu'il cachait autant, voire plus, de secrets qu'elle ? Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser trop dans ses retranchements. Pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé connaître l'histoire de son épouvantard.

_**ooOOoo**_

Kate regarda sa montre. Il allait falloir qu'elle se dépêche, arriver à nouveau en retard en cours d'enchantements ne serait pas du meilleur effet. La montée fut plus laborieuse que la descente. Elle arriva réchauffée dans le couloir de sa salle de classe. Il était tôt, pourtant la quasi-totalité des 7 eaux et des 7 airs était déjà présente. La proximité avec la grande salle y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Kate avisa Louise et se dirigea vers elle avec une expression misérable sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû crier comme je l'ai fait, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce que tu as dit était vrai, j'ai trahi la confiance que tu m'avais donnée. Et ma remarque sur ton français était nulle, je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

- Amies ?

- Amies ! »

'Si toutes les réconciliations pouvaient être aussi simples !' songea Kate. Elle avait à peine affiché un sourire complice à Lou qu'Agnès et Ambre se précipitaient vers elle telles deux furies.

« Kate ! lui crièrent-elles rouges de colère.

- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Je te jure pour la centième fois Ambre que je n'ai pas touché à ton mascara !

- Comment oses-tu faire ça à Alix ? Tu es une misérable intrigante ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, crois-moi ! Alix était là avant toi et elle y restera tu as ma parole !

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda froidement Kate, l'attitude des deux filles l'agaçait passablement.

- De ton petit manège avec Marc. Tu l'as ensorcelé c'est évident !

- Ensorcelé ? Tu as perdu la tête Ambre ! s'offusqua Lou à côté d'elle.

- Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu que Marc raconte à qui veut l'entendre que Kate est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe ? Alix est dans tous ses états ! La pauvre pleure toutes les larmes de son corps à propos de son ex qui la jette pour une fille dont on ne sait rien !

_- Wait a minute_… Marc dit que je suis le nouvel attrapeur ?, chercha à comprendre Kate.

- Oui.

- Et Alix est son ex ? renchérit Louise.

- Oui, ils ont rompu cet été.

- Mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans enfin ! Je n'ai même pas accepté ce poste ! s'offusqua Kate.

- Il te l'a proposé et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit par bonté d'âme…Alors maintenant tu arrêtes tout de suite ton sortilège et tu rends son poste **et** son mec à Alix ! » hurla Ambre hors d'elle.

Tout le couloir suivait la conversation de très près. D'autres classes en transit vers leurs salles de cours s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder. Kate trouvait cela très désagréable. Se faire humilier en public pour quelque chose dont elle n'y était pour rien c'était le comble.

Le préfet et la préfète-en-chef, tous deux avertis par le vacarme accouraient afin de disperser les curieux. Kate sentait une colère sourde monter en elle. Elle avait bien assez avec les problèmes qu'elle créait seule, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'en plus Ambre vienne lui chercher des noises !

« Je t'ai dit que je n'y étais pour rien ! »

Ambre s'avança la menaçant de sa baguette.

« Je te préviens, si tu ne rends pas son poste à Alix, je vais te… »

Ambre n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle et Agnès volaient à travers le couloir. Les jambes par-dessus la tête, emmêlées dans leurs vêtements et sonnées, elles peinaient à se donner contenance. Kate se tenait debout, les bras ballants. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'avait pas touché à sa baguette. Qui lui était venu en aide ? Elle se tourna vers Louise qui la dévisageait, visiblement toute aussi stupéfaite qu'elle.

Kate fut soudain prise d'un étourdissement. Une fatigue intense se répandit dans son corps, comme si on la vidait de toute son énergie par les pieds. Elle s'entendit murmurer _« I'm feeling so tired… »_ avant de s'écrouler sous les yeux médusés de la moitié de l'école.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Pas si fort Tristan ! Tu vas lui faire mal !

- Ma chère sœur, je te signale que c'est justement le but de ces claques! Tu vois, elle ouvre les yeux. »

Les yeux de Kate papillonnaient. Où était-elle ? Elle peinait à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les souvenirs revinrent à la charge tous en même temps.

« _Ambre ? Agnès ? What happened? Why am I on the floor?,_ s'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

- Calmes-toi où tu vas nous refaire un malaise, lui ordonna Tristan en lui tenant les épaules pour la maintenir assise. Et puis on ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Il… Il faut que je vois elles. Je pas comprendre quoi arrivé.

- T'inquiète, dit Lou à son frère surprit. Il y a un bug dans le programme quand elle est perturbée.

- Où sont Agnès et Ambre ? demanda Kate après avoir respiré un bon coup.

- Là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'extrémité du couloir. C'est Élise, ma collègue qui s'occupe d'elles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? cria Monsieur Moineau. Tristan, mon garçon, veuillez m'expliquer en quoi consiste tout ce raffut.

- Il y a eu une « altercation » entre Ambre, Agnès et Kate. Elles se disputaient et Ambre a menacé Kate de sa baguette.

- Et ? Je vous écoute, on n'a pas toute la journée mon garçon ! s'impatienta le professeur d'enchantements.

- Et je ne sais pas ! Ambre et Agnès on fait un vol plané à travers le couloir mais personne n'avait de baguette à la main à ce moment-là, j'ai vérifié. Kate est tombée dans les pommes quelques secondes après, l'émotion sûrement.

- Quelqu'un a bien dû lancer ce sort ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir vu quelqu'un avec une baguette ?

- Personne, je suis formel.

- Bon, vous et Élise accompagnez ces jeunes filles à l'infirmerie. Non, non, Mademoiselle Dulac. Vous, vous avez cours avec moi !

_**ooOOoo**_

« Tu peux marcher ? » demanda Tristan, une fois que le couloir s'était vidé, à Kate toujours assise par terre.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait encore une fierté !

Elle se remit à quatre-pattes et se mit debout. Elle lança un regard de défit à Tristan et se tint bien droite. Grand mal lui en prit ! La tête recommença à lui tourner et s'étala dans les bras du jeune homme qui la rattrapa au vol.

« Sans commentaire », marmonna-t-il amusé.

Il passa ses bras sous ses genoux et derrière son dos, et la blottit contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kate paniquée.

- Je te porte à l'infirmerie, ça ne se voit pas ? dit-il, exaspéré.

- Je peux marcher !

- Mais bien sûr… »

Kate voulut riposter mais une nouvelle vague de fatigue se saisit d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était en train de s'endormir dans les bras de Tristan Dulac ! Bon sang, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Si quelqu'un la voyait c'était le ragot assuré ! Elle n'aimait pas Tristan, c'était même tout le contraire, il était tellement… Et tout devint noir. Avant de sombrer définitivement, elle l'entendit grommeler :

« Et c'est elle qui voulait que je ne la considère pas comme une petite chose fragile ? »

* * *

**Voilà voilà :) ! Vos impressions ? J'ai plusieurs questions pour vous :**

**1) est-ce que la guimauve vous a dérangés à la fin ? (pour savoir ce que je peux me permettre dans les chapitres suivants)**

**2) vos hypothèses sur le passage final ?**

**Mardi, Bain de midi, vous aurez vos réponses pour les épouvantards.**

**Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses...**

_P.S : on est passé à 1,4% de reviews ^^ merci pour vos messages d'encouragement!_


	11. Bain de midi

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'espère que votre week-end de Pâques fut agréable et que vous n'avez pas abusé du chocolat :).**

**Dans ce chapitre, comme promis les réponses à propos des épouvantards.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Sushi : **Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^. A bientôt !

**Leslie : **Merci pour cette review! Oui comme tu dis, la jalousie... C'est vrai qu'entre Marc et Nathan, Kate est bien entourée ^^. La question est : est-ce que Kate est responsable de ce qui s'est passé ou est-ce que quelqu'un lui est venu en aide ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :). A bientôt!

**Elia :** Ah, ce malaise aiguise la curiosité à ce que je vois :D. Des nouveaux pouvoirs en lien avec la prophétie ? Théorie intéressante, mais peut-être que quelqu'un est simplement intervenu pour l'aider sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? J'adore embrouiller mes lecteurs entre la prophétie, la légende que cherche Aleaume, les histoires de familles... Je te rassure je vais éclaircir tout ça au fur et à mesure ^^. Merci pour cette review!

* * *

_Résumé :__ Ambre accuse Kate d'avoir ensorcelé Marc pour qu'il lui donne le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe des eaux. Une dispute éclate au cours de laquelle Ambre et Agnès sont expulsées à l'autre bout du couloir et Kate s'évanouit. C'est Tristan qui la porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie à son plus grand désespoir._

* * *

**Bain de midi**

Pour la deuxième fois en trois mois, Kate se réveillait dans un lit sans se rappeler comment elle y était arrivée. Et, franchement, ça commençait à bien faire !

Ses pensées se firent moins brumeuses et elle réussit à les réorganiser. Elle reconnut le décor de l'infirmerie. Ah, oui ! Son malaise ! Tristan avait dû la porter jusqu'ici. Elle espérait bien qu'il emporterait cet épisode dans sa tombe ! C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant pour elle de s'en rappeler, alors si quelqu'un l'avait vue dans une pareille position de faiblesse…

Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers, parfaitement réveillée maintenant. Elle se leva, attrapa son pantalon et s'habilla. Plus vite elle partirait d'ici, plus vite son cerveau oublierait les évènements de la veille. Elle refit le lit d'un mouvement de baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Mademoiselle Evans ! Où diable allez-vous comme ça ? Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, pas dans un hôtel ! lui cria l'infirmière. Venez tout de suite vous rassoir, il faut que je prenne vos constantes.

- P… Pardon ? » bégaya Kate. Elle voulait prendre quoi ?

« Vous êtes arrivée hier évanouie dans les bras d'un jeune homme, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir comme ça enfin ! Venez ici tout de suite. »

Kate s'approcha furieuse. Si cette maudite infirmière prononçait encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot sur les bras de Tristan, elle ne répondait plus de ses actes !

« Bien, pas de tachycardie, ni d'hypotension orthostatique, marmonna l'infirmière. Pas d'état de choc semble-t-il. Faites-moi voir vos pupilles. Bon réflexe photo-moteur également. Je n'ai pas d'explication sur votre malaise. Vous aviez mangé le matin ?

- Oui.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit du contrecoup de votre accident de Quidditch de la veille. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les séquelles post-traumatiques. »

Kate ne comprenait absolument rien à ce jargon médical. Elle était une Anglaise qui se trouvait en France face à une personne qui lui parlait chinois. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle s'en sorte ?

« Mademoiselle Evans ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

_- Sorry_, je réfléchissais à ce que vous veniez de dire.

- Je vous laisse sortir mais vous devrez revenir me voir demain soir, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Profitez du week-end pour vous reposer un peu, vous semblez fatiguée. »

Fatiguée ? Quel doux euphémisme pour dire qu'elle avait une salle tête ! Kate ramassa ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle se mit à la recherche de Louise. Où pouvait-elle bien être un samedi matin ? Elle arrêta un première année des eaux et lui demanda avec son plus beau sourire s'il n'avait pas vu Louise Dulac. Le gamin lui expliqua qu'elle devait sûrement être au bord de l'eau pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil de cette année, comme tout le monde.

Après l'avoir remercié, elle sortit du château. Le temps était magnifique, pas étonnant que tout le monde soit dehors ! L'ensemble de l'école semblait s'être donné rendez-vous au lac. La jeune fille chercha des yeux Lou. Elle la trouva finalement étendue sur un rocher surplombant l'étendue d'eau.

« _Hey_ !

- Oh Kate ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne pensais pas que l'infirmière te laisserait sortir de sitôt, sinon je serais venue te voir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Kate. Je dois retourner la voir demain soir, '_enobservationpourle week-end'_ à ce que j'ai compris. Ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire…

- Ça veut dire qu'elle continue à te surveiller jusqu'à demain soir, lui expliqua la jeune fille. C'est vrai que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Ambre et Agnès ?

- Oui, elles vont bien. Elles sont sorties hier soir, elles n'avaient que quelques bleus. C'est surtout leur fierté qui en a pris un sacré coup ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui a bien pu te venir en aide.

_- So do I_. »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Kate s'allongea aux côtés de Louise et laissa le soleil baigner son visage. Elle adorait le climat de la France. En cette période de l'année au Royaume-Uni, elle aurait déjà dû porter un manteau. Un peu de douceur était tout de même appréciable. Elle ferma les yeux.

_**ooOOoo**_

Une ombre de plaça au-dessus d'elle. Kate grogna:

« _You're hiding sun!_

- Il faut que je te parle », dit une voix grave.

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement. Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était celle qu'elle avait entendu pas plus tard que la veille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

« De quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Évite de faire ta tête de cochon dès le matin s'il te plait et suis-moi.

- Ma _what_ ? _Wait a minute !_ Tu veux me parler ou m'insulter au juste ? » s'insurgea Kate. Elle ne comprenait certes pas encore parfaitement le français mais elle avait très bien compris que Tristan ne venait pas de lui lancer des fleurs.

« Il faut que je te parle et maintenant ! _Now_, si tu préfères! »

Oh oh ! Tristan Dulac qui se mettait à l'anglais voilà qui était intéressant ! Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Kate sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le ponton de bois. Cette avancée sur le lac leur assurait d'être éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes. De plus en plus étonnée, elle hâta le pas et rejoignit Tristan.

_**ooOOoo**_

« _Well_, que veux-tu me dire ?

- Surprenant ton épouvantard, dit-il d'une voix calme en s'asseyant les pieds balançant au-dessus de l'eau. J'avoue que ça m'a surpris.

- Je te demande pardon ? souffla Kate qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été surpris par mon épouvantard ? Tu as vu le tien ! »

Tristan éclata de rire.

« Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Je ne critique pas du tout ton épouvantard, il montre ta plus grande force qui se trouve être également ta faiblesse. Ton inquiétude pour ceux que tu aimes, ajouta-t-il devant le regard perçant de la jeune fille. Assieds-toi s'il te plait. »

Kate lui obéit. Sa force et sa faiblesse? Il l'intéressait d'un coup.

« Les corps, c'étaient tes proches ? s'intéressa-t-il.

- Oui. Mon père, ma mère et mon frère.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton frère, remarqua-t-il. Vous êtes proches ?

- Il n'a que deux ans de plus que moi alors oui, nous sommes très proches. Et très complices. Petits, nous avons fait tellement de bêtises ensemble ! Il me raconte tout, et c'est réciproque. Mes parents ont parfois du mal à suivre, rit Kate.

- Tu as peur qu'ils meurent ?

- Tu sais qui je suis, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? s'énerva Kate.

- Tes parents sont connus comme les plus grands sorciers de leur génération, ils savent se défendre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la rassura Tristan.

_- How to explain it?_ soupira Kate. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit une phrase qui résume bien la situation. Notre famille est notre force mais aussi notre faiblesse. C'est difficile à expliquer et encore plus en français. Quand j'étais en 4ème année, nous mangions chez les parents de _my Mom_ qui sont moldus. Nous avons été attaqués et même si mes parents sont extrêmement doués, ça a vite été la catastrophe. Mes grands-parents ne pouvaient pas se défendre et James et moi avions interdiction de nous servir de la magie.

- Mais c'était pour défendre votre vie !

- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû dire que James et moi avions été incapables de nous servir de la magie, rectifia Kate. J'étais terrorisée ! _Mommy_ nous a évacués tous les quatre par transplanage d'escorte laissant mon père derrière seul contre une dizaine de sorciers. Je n'oublierai jamais son visage le lendemain dans son lit d'hôpital. Il hante mes cauchemars. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que personne n'est tout puissant. _Everyone can be defeated_. Donc oui, j'ai peur pour eux. Tu as entendu les nouvelles de mon pays, elles ne sont pas bonnes.

- Tu parles du contexte politique ?

- Je parle des meurtres inexpliqués. _Daddy_ lui-même n'a aucune piste. Mes parents sont inquiets donc moi aussi. Il faut bien que tu comprennes que ma famille est…, Kate chercha ses mots. _She's the first one on the front against dark arts. Do you understand?_

_- I understand_… Je veux dire je comprends, s'empressa-t-il de rectifier devant le sourire de Kate.

- J'ai été franche avec toi, à ton tour de m'expliquer pourquoi ton épouvantard est une bague ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Tristan grogna. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé ! Il se serait bien passé de raconter ses petits secrets à cette fille ! Malheureusement elle avait raison, elle avait été franche, il pouvait bien l'être à son tour.

« Potter, ce que je vais te dire tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Je dis bien PERSONNE ! Surtout pas à ma sœur, c'est bien clair ?

_- I promise_.

- Toi, tu as quitté l'Angleterre pour fuir la célébrité de tes parents. Moi je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai sur les épaules la pression, les attentes, de toute une famille, de mes ancêtres. Vois-tu mon père veut que j'épouse une fille noble.

- Oui Louise m'a expliqué.

- Super, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! jura Tristan. Celle-là je te jure que…

- Donc tu dois te marier, coupa Kate.

- Oui. Le problème c'est que très peu de jeunes filles correspondent aux critères de mon père.

- Tu veux dire que c'est _an arranged marriage_ ?

- Un mariage arrangé ? En quelque sorte. Je peux choisir ma femme mais seulement parmi celles qui ont un arbre généalogique tout ce qui est de plus noble. Et la liste est courte. Mon père est très strict là-dessus. Je connais toutes ces filles pour les avoir côtoyées lors des nombreuses et ennuyeuses réceptions qu'organisent mes parents. Je ne me vois marié à aucune d'entre elles. Bien sûr Louise et mes parents l'ignorent, ils pensent juste que je retarde mon choix afin de garder ma liberté.

- Et bien choisis quelqu'un d'autre ! Ou ne te marie pas, tu as le choix.

- Hélas, non. Ma très chère sœur t'a sûrement raconté la seconde partie de l'histoire ? » Kate fronça les sourcils. « Le titre.

- Ah oui !

- Je vais la tuer... marmonna le jeune homme. Donc à mon mariage, et à mon mariage seulement, je deviendrai le Duc de Brocéliande. Sans ce titre, il me sera impossible de défendre ma famille contre les Avalons.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça dans les détails, mais disons que certains pouvoirs sont transmis avec le fait d'être Duc. Les Avalons veulent notre perte depuis la nuit des temps et sans ces pouvoirs tu peux d'ores et déjà oublier notre nom de famille.

- Mais, et si c'est Louise qui se marie et que tu lui lègues ton titre ?

- Impossible. Ces dons sont transmis par le sang. Lou ne récupèrera le titre, ou plutôt son fils aîné, que si je meure. Dans ma famille il n'y a toujours eu que des fils uniques, Louise est la première fille depuis Viviane. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai oublié de te dire que ces dons ne sont transmis qu'aux garçons.

_- So, you're in the s***_

- Tu as compris, ri Tristan. Pour revenir à mon épouvantard, le Duc de Brocéliande porte toujours au doigt une chevalière avec nos armoiries. Cette bague me rappelle mon devoir envers ma famille mais aussi le fait que je devrai faire un mariage de raison et non d'amour. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureux. C'est pour ça que je ne m'approche pas des filles, comme je te l'ai dit quand tu m'as demandé le soir où j'ai appris que tu étais une Potter.

- Tu as été ignoble parce que tu as eu peur de tomber amoureux de moi ? s'exclama Kate.

- Oui.

_- You have a screw loose!*_ Je te rassure ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles maintenant ?

- Tu caches autant de secrets que moi, ça me fait du bien de discuter avec toi. Et je suis sûr qu'à toi aussi, même si tu sembles avoir décidé de me détester.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Kate.

- La façon dont tu as paniqué quand je t'ai portée hier. Tu ne les as pas loupées quand même Ambre et Agnès, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'offusqua Kate en se levant d'un bond.

- Je n'insinue rien, je t'ai vu leur lancer un sort, répondit Tristan en se mettant debout à son tour.

- C'est faux ! Je n'avais même pas ma baguette dans la main ! Je ne sais pas qui a lancé ce sort.

- Bien sûr que c'est toi ! Tu l'as fait d'instinct, de la magie sans baguette !

- Je ne sais PAS faire de la magie sans baguette ! Quelqu'un m'a défendue c'est tout !

- Je t'assure que c'était de la magie sans baguette. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, elles l'avaient cherché.

_- HOW DARE YOU? I'M NOT A VIOLENT PERSON! I DIDN'T ATTACT THEM! YOU ARE CRAZY!"_

Kate était hors d'elle. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser d'avoir attaqué ses camarades? De la magie sans baguette, elle ? On aurait tout vu ! Tristan tendit une main vers elle.

« Mais calme-toi ! Ce n'était pas une critique, tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kate l'avait déjà poussé dans le lac. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes !

Il remonta à la surface, hoquetant et crachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il hurla :

« Tu vas me le payer Evans ! »

Mais la jeune fille s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées sous les rires des élèves de l'école. La chute de Tristan n'était pas passée inaperçue.

* * *

* "_You have a screw lose"_ peut se traduire par "_Il te manque une case"_.

**J'espère que ce chapitre répond à une partie de vos interrogations ?**

**Petit sondage pour rire (je veux voir vers qui votre cœur balance ^^): **

(1) Je pense que Kate a eu raison de mettre Tristan à l'eau.

(2) Bien au contraire, je pense qu'elle a complètement perdu les pédales et que Tristan ne mérite pas ça.

**La suite vendredi !**


	12. De quoi tu parles ?

**Nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! Je vous remercie pour vos lectures ainsi que ceux qui pensent à mettre des reviews, ça motive !**

**Dans ce chapitre on retrouve... vous verrez bien en fait ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie : **Merci pour ta review! Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, Kate a un peu sur-réagi (je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais bon ^^, en anglais on dit bien "overreacted" donc...). Admettre qu'elle puisse être capable de faire des choses qui la dépassent lui fait peur. Attention, Kate et Tristan ne sont PAS amoureux! ^^ Du moins pas encore ;). Entre eux, il y a une espèce d'amitié bizarre qui s'équilibre avec les secrets dont ils sont les dépositaires. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

**Elia : **J'aime bien l'idée du déni. Visiblement personne ne croit à l'aide extérieur ^^. La prise de conscience ? Dans très très longtemps ! Je ne l'ai même pas encore écrite. Ne t'inquiète pas il va se passer plein de choses d'ici là. Je suis contente que Tristan remonte dans ton estime. Les personnages pour le moment sont vus par les yeux de Kate, hors en réalité ils ne sont pas tout blanc ou tout noir mais plutôt dans des nuances de gris. Tu vas en avoir un autre exemple dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas tout compris à propos du passage sur le mariage arrangé puisqu'il manque des mots mais j'ai l'idée générale ;). Tu auras quelques réponses à tes questions dans quelques chapitres. J'essaie de distiller les infos au fur et à mesure. Tu as bien cerné les personnages, effectivement le respect mutuel et leurs secrets leur apportent une complicité que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour la review et à bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Tristan a raconté l'histoire de son épouvantard à Kate en lui dévoilant quelques secrets de famille. Il l'a accusé d'avoir inconsciemment attaqué Ambre et Agnès en utilisant de la magie sans baguette. Hors d'elle, Kate a poussé le jeune homme à l'eau devant toute l'école._

* * *

**De quoi tu parles ?**

Kate était hors d'elle. Elle remontait à grandes enjambées, le souffle court, la pente qui menait au château. Comment avait-il osé ? Il l'avait accusée, elle, d'avoir attaqué deux de ses camarades de façon délibérée ! Bien sûr qu'elle s'était sentie menacée ce matin-là par Ambre. Évidemment qu'elle avait eu peur quand elle l'avait vu s'approcher d'elle la menaçant de sa baguette. Il était également vrai qu'elle avait pensé de toutes ses forces à un sortilège de désarmement, par pur réflexe. Mais lancer un sort ? Jamais ! Comment l'aurait-elle pu, elle n'avait pas sa baguette à la main ! Il aurait tout de même pu trouver mieux que cette ridicule histoire de magie sans baguette pour corroborer son accusation fallacieuse !

Kate ruminait sa vengeance et traitait Tristan de toutes les insultes qui lui passait alors à l'esprit. Le bain forcé qu'elle lui avait fait prendre allait lui faire le plus grand bien ! Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le remettre à sa place puisque personne ne semblait prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Cela tombait bien, Kate était pleine de bonne volonté ! Il était arrogant, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, fier, dédaigneux… Elle continua la liste tout le temps que dura son retour au château frappant les pavés de ses pieds au rythme des adjectifs.

La fraicheur du grand hall lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Zut, elle avait laissé Louise près du lac ! Hors de question d'y remettre les pieds, elle ne voulait pas voir l'ombre de Tristan à moins de cent mètres d'elle aujourd'hui ! Sinon foi de Potter elle jurait que ces maudits entraînements de duel allaient pour une fois lui servir à quelque chose !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher son sac et à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Au moins elle pourrait attendre Louise tout en avançant ses devoirs. Elle ne devait pas oublier que le directeur l'avait à l'œil.

Son aller-retour au dortoir eut au moins le mérite de la calmer quelque peu. La jeune fille poussa les portes de la bibliothèque et entra dans l'antre du savoir. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, être entourée de livres la rendait toujours sereine, apaisée. Elle s'installa près d'une fenêtre, profitant ainsi à sa manière des rayons du soleil. Kate sortit ses affaires et se pencha sur l'intitulé du devoir de potions. Il allait lui falloir un dictionnaire… Elle se leva et parti en quête de son précieux sésame pour la réalisation de son travail. Son dictionnaire était devenu son meilleur ami depuis la rentrée, impossible de faire un pas sans. Pourtant avec sa colère elle avait laissé le sien sur sa table de nuit, il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser un de ceux de l'école.

Elle se faufila entre les étagères et se mis en quête. La bibliothèque semblait déserte. Il n'y avait qu'elle de suffisamment folle pour ne pas profiter de l'air pur et s'enfermer parmi les livres. Elle était bien à moitié Granger ! Dictionnaires, dictionnaires… Où êtes-vous mes petits ? Après avoir fait trois fois le tour, Kate réussit enfin à dénicher ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait pas encore ses automatismes ici.

La jeune fille fit courir son doigt sur les tranches des livres et s'arrêta quand elle trouva son bonheur. Tout en retournant à sa place, elle feuilletait le dictionnaire à la recherche du premier mot de l'énoncé qui lui avait posé problème. Tête baissée, elle heurta de plein fouet un autre élève et se rattrapa comme elle put aux étagères adjacentes.

« Tu pourrais faire attention Evans !

- Avalon ! Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- J'ai vu, grogna le jeune homme. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te féliciter.

- Pourquoi ? se méfia-t-elle.

- Pour avoir remis Dulac à sa juste place, toute l'école ne parle que de ça !

- Il l'avait cherché, se justifia Kate désormais mal à l'aise. Excuse-moi, j'ai du travail à faire, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de le contourner.

- Attends, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon attitude déplorable lors de notre retenue. Je suis en conflit avec les Dulac mais cela n'excuse en rien le fait que j'aurais dû me présenter convenablement. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Alors voilà, je suis Aleaume Avalon et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Aleaume, déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

- Kate Evans, enchantée, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de t'intégrer dans un pays qui n'est pas le tien. Ai-je tort ?

- Non, soupira Kate. Votre accent me pose beaucoup plus de problème que je ne me l'imaginais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue en France ? s'intéressa Aleaume. C'est rare comme décision et encore plus une année d'examen.

- Je voulais prendre du recul et découvrir une autre culture, éluda Kate.

- Et tes parents étaient d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, je n'aurais rien fait sans leur accord !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Ma vie ne te concerne pas ! s'exclama Kate.

- Ne te braque pas, je voulais juste savoir un peu de quel milieu tu venais c'est tout !

- Comment ça de quel milieu je viens ? Tu veux savoir si je suis sang-pur toi-aussi, c'est ça ? cracha Kate.

- Oui… Non !, corrigea-t-il rapidement. C'est pour ça que tu as mis Dulac à l'eau ? Parce qu'il t'a demandé si tu étais noble ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui !

_- What are you talking about?_

- Tristan Dulac et moi marchons sur les mêmes plates-bandes puisque nous devons tous les deux faire un bon mariage. Seulement vois-tu, lui n'a jamais accepté qu'on lui dicte qui son cœur doit aimer, alors que moi je m'en fiche.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'étonna Kate. Comment Aleaume pouvait-il ressortir presque mot pour mot ce que Tristan lui avait dit sous le ton de la confidence ?

« Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Il est si prévisible ! L'amour est une faiblesse, c'est ce qui anéantira les Dulac, c'est écrit depuis longtemps.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kate pour la deuxième fois en même pas deux minutes.

- Mon père me le répète depuis mon plus jeune âge. Après tout, c'est ce qui a perdu Lancelot.

- Et comment sais-tu ça ?

- Les légendes. Lancelot était éperdument amoureux de Guenièvre. Cet amour interdit a été découvert par le roi Arthur. Lancelot a dû s'exiler au royaume de Brocéliande où il a été obligé d'épouser Elaine, une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports pour laver sa réputation. Il n'a jamais plus été le même.

- Il y a tellement de légendes sur les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, si on se mettait à toutes les croire… marmonna Kate. Les légendes ne sont que des histoires pour les enfants, ce ne sont pas des prophéties. Et encore, même les prophéties sont discutables !

- Oh oh ! Je vois que j'ai affaire à une connaisseuse ! Que sais-tu des légendes arthuriennes Kate ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Kate sursauta. Venait-il vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom ? Elle fit une moue pour montrer son ignorance et plongea son regard dans les yeux marron d'Aleaume. Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille et lui chuchota :

« Pour toi, ce ne sont que des légendes. Pour moi, il s'agit de l'histoire de mes ancêtres. Chez toi, tu as des livres de contes auxquels tu croyais enfant et qui aujourd'hui te font penser avec nostalgie à ta candeur infantile. Chez moi, ces livres sont les mémoires qu'ont laissés ceux qui ont fait notre monde actuel. C'est pour ça que pour toi, les légendes ne sont que des contes qui ne tiennent pas debout, alors que pour moi, c'est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité, Kate, rappelle-toi s'en ! »

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Kate stupéfaite et quitta le rayon qui avait abrité ses confidences.

_**ooOOoo**_

Kate était restée plantée seule en plein milieu de la bibliothèque durant cinq bonnes minutes. Elle s'était répétée plusieurs fois les paroles d'Aleaume pour que son cerveau finisse par les analyser. Il avait été tellement charmant ! Quel contraste entre l'image qu'elle avait du « _former Aleaume_» comme elle l'appelait, et celle d'aujourd'hui.

Les Français étaient de drôles de personnages tout de même. Leur habitude de faire la bise accompagnée de « Salut, ça va ? » dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un ne cessait d'étonner Kate. Chez elle, une telle intimité n'était envisageable que chez des amants ou en famille. La jeune fille sourit en se rappelant comment elle avait repoussé Marc la première fois qu'il avait voulu lui faire la bise. Ses camarades étaient venus à la rescousse du pauvre bougre en lui expliquant leurs us et coutumes.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les fesses entre deux chaises. D'un côté son amitié pour Louise et ses secrets pour Tristan. De l'autre, le charme d'Aleaume. Vraiment ça n'allait plus du tout ! Elle le savait, elle allait devoir choisir si elle ne voulait pas risquer une guerre ouverte. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lou, elle l'aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Mademoiselle Evans !

- Oui Madame Legrand ?

- Vous étiez sensée être en retenue avec moi hier je vous rappelle.

- Oh, excusez-moi, j'étais à l'infirmerie hier soir.

- Je le sais bien. Je vous attends donc lundi à 20h dans mon bureau.

- Bien Madame. »

_**ooOOoo**_

Une fois son professeur partie, Kate se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Vue l'heure, elle était sûre d'y trouver Lou. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille attiraient les rayons du soleil, comment aurait-elle pu la manquer ?

« Te voilà enfin ! s'écria Louise en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Je te préviens Tristan est furieux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

- Il m'a énervé, grogna Kate.

- Mais encore ? Je sais combien il peut être agaçant mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te faire sortir de tes gonds.

_- Excuse me_ ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Pour te mettre à ce point en colère si tu préfères.

- Il m'a accusée d'avoir jeté ce sort à Ambre et Agnès.

- Mais tu n'avais même pas ta baguette à la main !

- C'est là qu'il m'a accusée de faire de la magie sans baguette, poursuivit Kate d'un ton morne.

- Allons bon ! Les personnes capables de faire de la magie sans baguette sont très rares, il a encore pris ses désirs pour des réalités.

- Pardon ? demanda Kate qui ne comprenait plus rien. La magie sans baguette n'existe pas !

- Certains Dulac étaient capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, ça existe bien mais c'est très rare. Tristan a encore été t'imaginer plus puissante que tu ne l'es. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a aucun sens, je suis sûre que quelqu'un t'es venu en aide ce jour-là. C'est peut-être même mon frère, tiens ! Allez, mange sinon l'infirmière va te garder demain.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! _By the way_, ma colle est décalée à lundi soir… commença Kate.

- Elle n'allait pas te laisser tranquille c'était évident.

- Et j'ai croisé Aleaume à la bibliothèque, acheva-t-elle en se servant de carottes l'air de rien.

- QUOI ? hurla Lou en se levant de sa chaise.

_- Keep cool_ !

- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme quand tu m'annonces que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! »

Et voilà, il fallait qu'elle monte tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux ! Kate l'aurait parié. Pourrait-elle un jour manger tranquillement sans que leur table ne devienne systématiquement le centre d'attention de toute l'école ? Elle en doutait.

« Mais calme toi ! Je n'ai rien _pactiseaveclennemi_ _at all_ ! »

Louise quittait déjà la grande salle, furieuse. Kate soupira et reporta son attention sur ses carottes.

_**ooOOoo**_

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que son assiette était à peine vidée de son entrée, une main se referma sur son poignet avec force.

_« __Ouch__ ! __You're __hurting__ me !_

- Maintenant, il faut qu'on discute ! lui ordonna Tristan en la tirant hors de la salle sous les yeux rieurs des autres élèves.

- Je n'ai pas fini de manger ! » s'offusqua Kate en essayant de résister comme l'aurait fait une enfant de quatre ans. C'était peine perdue, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Le bain ne lui avait pas suffisamment rafraichit les idées, il en voulait un autre ?

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal! _That's not possible, Dulacs decided to annoy me today! _se plaignit-elle.

- Tu as bientôt fini ton charabia ? lui demanda Tristan. Il fallait que je te parle sans que toute l'école ne nous écoute. »

Il disait vrai, il l'avait trainée dans la salle d'enchantements vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Louise ?

- Quoi ?!

- On m'a dit qu'elle était sortie furieuse de la salle à manger après t'avoir criée dessus. Je répète donc ma question : qu'as-tu fait à ma petite sœur ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as traîné de force jusqu'ici ? Je croyais que c'était pour t'avoir jeté à l'eau ce matin.

- Oh pour ça aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, j'aurai ma vengeance ! Alors ? J'attends ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Mon père peut-être ?!

- Louise est ma sœur, si tu lui fais du mal notre accord tombe à l'eau. Façon de de parler, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Du chantage maintenant, on aura tout vu ! Soit, si tu veux tout savoir je lui ai dit que j'avais discuté avec Aleaume ce matin à la bibliothèque et elle est partie comme une folle en me traitant de je ne sais plus quoi.

- Comment ça 'discuté avec Aleaume' ? Tu parles à Avalon maintenant ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! s'écria Kate. Je cherchai un livre et je l'ai heurté sans faire exprès. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! »

Kate s'assit sur une des tables, les bras croisés, et regarda Tristan faire les cent pas. Il marmonnait des paroles que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Son français s'était nettement amélioré, elle comprenait presque tout désormais, sauf quand les gens utilisaient des expressions bizarres ou qu'ils n'articulaient pas suffisamment, ce que faisait précisément Tristan en ce moment même. Il parcourut encore deux minutes la salle de classe de long en large puis s'arrêta. Il vint se poster devant Kate et posa ses deux mains sur la table de part et d'autre des jambes de la jeune fille, l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle était prisonnière.

« Et je suppose que les quelques mots concernaient les légendes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en fixant Kate dans les yeux.

_- How do you know that?_ souffla Kate, hypnotisée.

- Bon sang Kate, fais fonctionner tes méninges un peu ! lui murmura-t-il. Quand nous étions dans ce placard, de quoi Avalon parlait-il ? Que voulait-il te demander parce que tu étais anglaise ?

- D'une légende. _Oh my goodness!_ Tu crois que je me suis faite manipulée? demanda-t-elle, horrifiée, à voix basse

- Que lui as-tu dit exactement ? chuchota le jeune homme.

- Il… Il m'a félicité pour t'avoir jeté à l'eau et il a voulu savoir ce que faisait mes parents », Kate vit Tristan tiquer. « Il s'est renseigné sur mon milieu et je me suis énervée en lui demandant si lui aussi voulait savoir si j'étais noble, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il a compris que je t'avais poussé parce que tu voulais savoir si j'étais une sang-pur. Il a commencé à m'expliquer que c'était l'amour qui perdrait les Dulac ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, que c'était écrit depuis Lancelot et il m'a demandé ce que je savais des légendes arthuriennes.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je n'y croyais pas. Il m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi les légendes étaient vraies, que c'était sa vie et il est parti», acheva Kate écarlate.

La moue que faisait Tristan aurait pu être comique si l'heure n'avait pas été si grave.

« Tu crois que je lui ai donné des informations sur ce qu'il cherche ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui et non. Kate, écoute-moi bien, dit-il en lui relevant la tête, un doigt sous le menton. Je sais qu'Avalon est très doué pour manipuler les gens, la preuve sans t'en rendre compte tu lui as dit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il sait désormais que tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité pour cette légende. Mais tu dois faire très attention à ce que tu lui dis. Si son père a réellement trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait détruire ma famille, il se peut que tu ais nos vies entre tes mains. Promet-moi que tu feras attention !

_- I promise._ »

Elle laissa quelques instants son regard plongé dans l'océan azur des yeux du jeune homme et se décida à poser la question qui la taraudait.

« Tristan, crois-tu qu'Aleaume sache qui je suis ?

- Non. Personne à part moi ne se doute de ton identité, lui certifia-t-il d'une voix ferme. Il va falloir que tu sois prudente, si jamais Avalon le découvre ça pourrait très mal tourner. Son père est prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir et ta famille est très puissante.

_- I'm afraid Tristan_, chuchota Kate.

- Je sais. Allez, viens là », dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix féminine lança :

« Oh bah ça alors ! »

* * *

**Alors ? Selon vous, pour qui le coeur de Kate va balancer? Aleaume, Tristan, Tristan, Aleaume ?**

**Un petit message pour m'encourager? Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours pour savoir si ce que j'écris vous plait.**

**Mardi prochaine, le chapitre s'intitulera Rumeurs, j'imagine que vous avez deviné pourquoi ^^**

_**P.S : **Ne criez pas! A partir de la semaine prochaine, je ne publierai plus que le mardi. Je suis dans mes révisions donc l'écriture passe un peu en second plan. J'ai un petit capital de chapitres d'avance donc en passant à un par semaine au lieu de deux je reste régulière. Pour vous consoler, j'ai commencé à publier cette semaine une nouvelle fiction que je publie tous les lundi matins. Elle s'appelle **Familiae Secreta**. Pour plus d'infos je vous laisse consulter** mon profil.**_


	13. Rumeurs

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme ? **

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus léger que les autres, Kate renoue avec les joies des jalousies adolescentes. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Leslie :** Oulà non, le bac est déjà loin pour moi ^^. Je suis en fin de 3ème année de médecine. Merci pour tes encouragements ;). Aleaume est futé, c'est certain mais peut-être que tout n'était pas que manipulation? _Who knows_... Je te laisse vérifier ton hypothèse quant aux rumeurs dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Elia :** Tu commences à bien connaître les personnages ^^, oui il s'agit bien d'Ambre. Aleaume a, disons, lancé un pavé dans la mare et ça s'est retourné contre lui. Je ne suis pas sûre que tout ne soit que manipulation dans ce qu'il a dit à Kate mais bon... Oh, Orgueil et Préjugés, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est tout à fait ça :D. C'est un de mes livres préférés également, j'adore l'univers de Jane Austen! Non pas besoin que Tristan tombe amoureux pour être Duc, un mariage civique fait amplement l'affaire d'où le mariage arrangé. Merci pour cette review et tes encouragements ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Après avoir jeté Tristan à l'eau, Kate se rend furieuse à la bibliothèque où elle croise Aleaume. Il l'interroge sur sa vie et mine de rien lui demande ce qu'elle sait des légendes arthuriennes. Louise devient une vraie furie quand Kate lui annonce qu'elle a discuté avec Avalon, et Tristan lui ouvre les yeux sur une possible manipulation de son pire ennemi. Pour la consoler, il la prend dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les surprenne._

* * *

**Rumeurs**

Pour ce qui était des rumeurs racontées derrière son dos, Kate pensait avoir tout connu à Poudlard. Il lui fallait bien s'avouer qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. La France avait fait des commérages le sport national et elle n'avait pas tardé à en faire les frais.

Quand Tristan l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, il n'avait rien d'autre à voir qu'une étreinte amicale. Malheureusement, Ambre qui avait débarqué à ce moment-là était d'un tout autre avis. Le soir, quand Kate mis les pieds dans la salle commune des eaux, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qui était le centre de la conversation : elle-même !

« Je vous le dis, elle essaie de se faire tous les beaux mecs de Beauxbâtons ! cria Ambre.

_- Hum, hum_, fit Kate pour lui signifier qu'elle se trouvait derrière elle.

- Enfin, Ambre, vas-tu enfin nous expliquer de quoi tu parles ? » s'énerva Louise. Visiblement Kate arrivait au début de la conversation.

« Je parle de cette Anglaise qui se tape ton frère ! s'emporta Ambre en montrant Kate du doigt.

- Eh, surveille un peu ton langage ! s'offusqua Nathan.

- Tu sors avec Tristan ? s'étonna Lou en se tournant vers Kate.

- Mais non, j'étais dans le château ! »

Après un moment de flottement, sa réplique créa un véritable fou rire parmi les 7 eaux. Louise se repris au bout de quelques instants et lui expliqua :

« Non, 'sortir' a aussi un autre sens. On l'utilise quand deux amoureux se voient. Alors, tu sors avec mon frère ?

- Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ?

- Oui, elle a raison Ambre, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? J'ai vu de mes propres yeux Kate pousser Tristan à l'eau ce matin, ce n'était pas franchement l'archétype de l'amoureuse transie si tu veux mon avis.

- Après le repas, je suis allée récupérer un des livres d'enchantements dans la salle de cours pour travailler sur le prochain devoir. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte je suis tombée sur ton frère collé-serré avec cette fille. »

La petite assemblée se retourna d'un même mouvement vers Kate qui, cette fois encore, n'avait pas tout compris. Visiblement son vocabulaire sur les relations amoureuses avait besoin d'être approfondi… Louise vint de nouveau à sa rescousse, elle voulait être sûre de bien comprendre.

« Kate, as-tu oui ou non embrassé Tristan ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme comme si elle essayait de faire avouer à une enfant ses bêtises.

_- Of course not!_ s'énerva Kate. _He hugged me, that's all! We are just friends! I was a bit depressed, he tried to reassure me! He is not my boyfriend or something like that! Amber should find a lover and stop accusing others! That's enough, I'm going to sleep. I won't listen any of your stupid theories!"_

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas rageur et claqua bruyamment la porte du dortoir. Les autres se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de raconter…

_**ooOOoo**_

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Kate. Louise lui faisait la tête pour avoir adressé la parole à Avalon. Aleaume ne lui adressait plus la parole puisqu'il croyait, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs, qu'elle sortait avec Tristan. Ambre semblait sur le point de la tuer à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait pour avoir, soit disant, réussi à piéger dans ses filets le plus beau parti de l'école.

Et Tristan dans tout ça ? Il avait éclaté de rire quand elle lui avait raconté ses malheurs un soir qu'elle l'avait rejoint pour sa ronde de préfet-en-chef.

« Attends je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Après nous avoir surpris, Ambre a fait courir la rumeur que toi et moi nous étions ensemble ?

_- Yes_, grogna Kate. Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas au courant, toute l'école ne parle que de ça !

- Je ne fais pas attention aux bruits de couloirs et tu devrais en faire autant si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire je te signale, s'offusqua Kate. Comment peux-tu rester si calme alors que tout le monde croit que nous nous voyons en cachette ?!

- Mais, chérie, c'est exactement ce que nous faisons, la taquina-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Oh tu m'énerves!»

_**ooOOoo**_

Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Louise. Son amie lui manquait, elle se devait d'arranger les choses. Elle la rattrapa après un de leurs cours d'où Lou était une nouvelle fois sortie comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

« Louise, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- S'il te plait. »

La jeune fille pila et regarda Kate, les bras croisés.

« Soit. Tu as une minutes, pas plus.

- Ici ? Tu ne veux pas aller dans la salle commune ?

- Plus que cinquante secondes.

- Bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Je tiens à te préciser que j'ai juste échangé quelques mots avec Aleaume, et encore c'était pour m'excuser de lui être rentrée dedans. J'étais allée récupérer un dictionnaire et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Ah et aussi il m'a félicité pour avoir jeté ton frère à l'eau, ce qui vu vos relations était assez prévisible. Ecoute Lou, je sais qu'il est ton ennemi mais il n'est pas le mien. Je ne peux pas me mettre à dos des personnes dans cette école sans motif valable ! »

Louise la regarda toujours silencieuse. Elle semblait en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur. Finalement elle lâcha :

« Tu as raison, ma réaction est ridicule. Aleaume n'a pas à être ton ennemi pour la simple raison que tu es mon amie. Je suis désolée. Mais fais attention à toi, hein ? Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

Kate lui sourit. Elle n'aimait pas être fâchée avec Louise, et la jeune fille n'était pas rancunière pour deux sous. Elles se dirigeaient ensemble vers la salle commune quand Lou demanda finalement avec un sourire en coin:

« Et alors, Tristan et toi ça avance comment ?

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- J'aimerais bien t'avoir comme belle-sœur. »

Kate s'arrêta net en plein milieu du couloir, pétrifiée. Elle cria :

« Que ce soit bien clair, il n'y a **rien** entre Tristan et moi ! »

Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir la regardèrent, choqués. Il n'y avait bien que les Anglais pour perdre à ce point tout savoir vivre ! Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kate.

« Evans, j'apprécierais que tu évites d'hurler des commentaires sur mes soi-disant histoires de cœur en plein milieu du couloir. »

Kate se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à un jeune homme au sourire charmeur. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue ! Louise devait avoir repéré son frère dans ce couloir, elle savait exactement quoi dire pour la mettre hors d'elle. Et, évidemment, Kate avait réagi au quart de tour !

« Tristan. Tu tombes bien ! Dis donc à ta sœur que ces _bloody_ rumeurs ont été inventées de toutes pièces par Ambre !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre ton sang-froid », lui répliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée qui venait de se créer et haussa la voix.

« Bien, ouvrez tous bien grand ce qui vous sert d'oreilles. Kate Evans et moi-même vous annonçons notre mariage ! »

Kate lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! Quoi, ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait dire ? » feint-il de s'étonner alors que tous les élèves riaient à gorges déployées. Il reprit son ton autoritaire de préfet-en-chef et ajouta « Vous l'aurez donc compris bande d'imbéciles, il ne faut jamais croire des rumeurs. Surtout quand elles sont lancées par quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable qu'Ambre. Maintenant dispersez-vous, le spectacle est fini ! »

Kate avais mis beaucoup de temps à faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues. Cette humiliation, elle n'était vraiment pas prête de l'oublier ! Et elle n'était pas la seule. Ambre était absolument furieuse et ne cessai de jurer vengeance. Décidément, c'était un mot qui commençait à devenir redondant depuis quelques semaines.

Louise, elle, rayonnait. Quand Kate lui demandait pourquoi, la jeune fille lui jurait que c'était à cause de la météo. Mais bien sûr ! Il ne fallait pas non plus la prendre pour une idiote, cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'il pleuvait sans discontinuer. Kate se serait crue de retour en Ecosse. Mais comment Louise aurait-elle pu dire à son amie qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de sa tête ce fameux jour, elle se retenait d'éclater de rire ? Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça !

_**ooOOoo**_

« Qu'est-ce faites pour les vacances ? » demanda Marc alors que les 7 eaux s'étaient regroupés devant la cheminée de leur salle commune.

« Je rentre chez moi, dit Kate. J'ai hâte de fêter Noël avec ma famille mais c'est encore si loin ! Mon frère me manque…, soupira-t-elle.

- Non je voulais dire pour les vacances de la Toussaint, tu restes ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- La Toussaint, répéta Marc en articulant bien comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée. Tu sais bien, les vacances qui commencent vendredi prochain !

- Pardon ? On a des vacances entre la rentrée et Noël ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Mais enfin Kate, on a toujours des vacances fin octobre ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Nathan.

_- Well, not_. En Angleterre, les seules vacances que nous ayons sont celles de Noël et celles de Pâques.

- C'est tout ! fit Antoine horrifié. Mais et la Toussaint et les vacances d'hiver ? Non ? Rien de tout ça ?

_- Absolutely __nothing__._

- Oh les pauvres rosbifs quand même ! » soupira Marc tandis que les autres s'empressait de hocher la tête pour l'approuver.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, mes parents travaillent tous les deux, ainsi que mon frère. Vous, vous allez faire quoi ? » se renseigna Kate. Allait-elle rester seule dans cet immense château avec ses livres pour seule compagnie ?

« Moi je rentre, dit Marc. Comme tout le monde en fait, non ? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard circulaire.

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Oh, _I __see__…_

- Attends, je vais demander à Maman si tu peux venir à la maison », proposa Lou.

Marc pouffa de rire.

« Marc, explique-moi ce que tu as trouvé de drôle dans ma phrase, parce que franchement je ne vois pas… » demanda Louise d'un air blasé.

« C'est ta façon de dire 'la maison'. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça de façon si détachée parce qu'elle va s'attendre à une ravissante chaumière au lieu du palais de cristal qui te sert de _home sweet home_. Juste pour prévenir une attaque cardiaque. Enfin je dis ça…

- Je me passerai bien de tes commentaires. Palais ou non, ça reste chez moi ! le sermonna Lou. Alors, Kate, tu es d'accord pour que je demande à ma mère ?

- Oui avec plaisir ! Mais ça risque de ne pas plaire à ton père, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si je demande à Maman ça ne posera pas de problème. Il sera mis devant le fait accompli et puis c'est tout. »

Kate fit la moue. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit aussi simple… Louise ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

« Tant que Tristan et toi ne vous embrassez pas devant lui ça devrait passer. »

Elle piqua un fard sous les rires de ces camardes. Décidément Kate Potter avait **horreur** des rumeurs !

* * *

**Un petit chapitre de transition vous l'aurez compris :). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même...**

**Comme annoncé, je ne publierai que le mardi désormais, ce qui vous laisse deux fois plus de temps pour me laisser un petit commentaire :D. **

**Histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (moi, sadique? jamais ^^ !), le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane !.**

**Si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter à coup d'œil à mon autre fiction. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine !**


	14. Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane !

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite des aventures de Kate. Et aujourd'hui, direction Borcéliande ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Leslie : **Oh merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tes révisions se passent bien. Que fais-tu comme études? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, ça me met un peu la pression du coup ^^. A bientôt !**  
**

**Elia : **Oui elle s'enfonce gentillement comme tu dis ^^. Je suis contente que cette invitation te plaise :D. J'espère juste être à la hauteur de tes attentes :S. Merci beaucoup pour la review ! A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Des rumeurs ont circulé dans Beaubâtons à propos d'un couple formé par Kate et Tristan. Horrifié, Kate se rend encore plus ridicule en essayant de la nier. Pour les vacances, elle est invitée par Lou à venir chez elle._**  
**

* * *

**Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane**

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans le château de Beauxbâtons. Le directeur et Madame Legrand se tenaient dans le hall et criaient des ordres à droite à gauche dans le vain espoir de faire régner l'ordre.

« Le départ est à dix heures pile ! Dépêchez-vous de faire vos bagages ! Monsieur Dupont qu'attendez-vous planté dans ce hall ? Allons, allez donc préparer vos affaires ! Mademoiselle Leclerc ce n'est pas un endroit pour discuter. Si vous voulez bavarder, allez dans votre salle commune !... »

Les filles des 7 eaux n'étaient guère plus calmes dans leur dortoir. Les affaires étaient sorties des placards mais pas encore dans les malles. Des vêtements, des cahiers de cours, du maquillage traînaient partout dans la chambre. Accéder à la fenêtre en rentrant dans la pièce relevait de la mission impossible.

« Zut j'ai oublié ma brosse dans la salle de bain ! s'exclama Louise.

- Eh ! Attention à mes chemisiers, je viens de les plier !

- Parce que tu appelles ça plié ?

- Les filles, les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu mes notes d'enchantement ? Je voulais les relire pendant les vacances mais je ne sais plus où je les ai posées.

- Va voir dans la salle de bain, je crois que tu les as mises dans le panier à linge sale.

- Dans le panier à linge sale ? Il n'y a pas idée de les ranger là !

- Ah oui c'est vrai je m'en souviens ! C'était ça où la douche mais vu que c'était encore humide… »

Kate trouvait cette agitation rafraîchissante. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, ses camarades cessaient de la dévisager avec ce regard d'envie et de jalousie mêlée. Il y avait d'abord eu cette stupide rumeur, puis le fait que la mère de Lou ait accepté de l'accueillir chez eux pour les vacances. C'était un immense honneur dont elle avait parfaitement conscience.

Sa malle était une fois encore pleine à craquer. Elle eut une petite pensée nostalgique pour son frère quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à la fermer seule. Plutôt que d'aller supplier un des garçons (non mais elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça tout de même !), elle décida de trier ses affaires. Après tout elle ne partait que pour deux semaines, pas pour une année entière !

Il était 9h30 et les malles étaient enfin faites. Le dortoir avait retrouvé sa quiétude habituelle. Tous les élèves se bousculaient désormais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les cheminées du grand hall qui les renverraient chez eux.

_**ooOOoo**_

« C'est bon vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Tristan à sa sœur et à Kate.

- Oui c'est bon. Et Tristan s'il te plaît, arrête de te comporter comme un moniteur de colonie de vacances avec nous, s'exaspéra Lou en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne va pas se perdre entre l'école et la maison tu sais !

- Si tu le dis… Allez les filles c'est à nous.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? s'inquiéta Kate.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, fit Tristan dans une moue. 'Château de Comper' tu devrais y arriver ?

_- Châtô de Campér'_ ?

- Mouais, fit le jeune homme dubitatif. En espérant que tu n'atterrisses pas trop loin. »

Il fut décidé que Louise partirait la première et que Kate suivrait. Tristan fermerait la marche. Voyant son amie disparaître, Kate avança tremblante vers les flammes vertes. Prenant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, elle s'appliqua à prononcer le lieu-dit avec son accent franco-britannique.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle revit Louise lui faire un grand sourire. Elle sortit de l'âtre et s'empressa de détailler la pièce qui l'entourait. Les murs de pierres étaient sombres et épais. Le château ressemblait à ceux de l'époque médiévale. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, de quelle époque pouvait bien dater ce bâtiment ?

« Ta maison doit dater de centaines d'années dis-moi !

- Oh mais ce n'est pas chez nous ! s'empressa de rectifier Tristan qui venait de sortir de la cheminée.

- C'est la résidence des domestiques, expliqua Lou.

- Des domestiques ?! _Of course_… maugréa-t-elle alors que le frère et la sœur éclataient de rire.

- Allez, allez, les enfants dépêchons, dit Tristan avec enthousiasme en frappant dans ses mains. Maman doit nous attendre !

- Tristan, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ? » soupira Louise avant de suivre son frère dehors.

Le château donnait sur un immense lac entouré de forêt. Le paysage était majestueux. Sauvage et terriblement mystérieux. Kate s'y senti immédiatement comme chez elle. Elle vit Louise et son frère s'arrêter au bord de l'eau et se hâta de les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez plantés comme ça ?

- Le bon vouloir de Mademoiselle, lança Tristan avec un regard complice pour sa sœur.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai raconté sur notre famille ? Que nous étions les descendants de la fée Viviane ?

- Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

- Je t'ai dit que Merlin lui avait construit un palais de cristal que Viviane avait caché sous les eaux d'un lac. C'est là que nous allons, conclut Lou en montrant les eaux qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Il faut qu'au plus profond de toi tu crois à ces légendes.

- Et comment est-ce que je fais ça ?

- Répète-toi les histoires que je t'ai raconté dans ta tête. Si tu y crois, alors tu pourras rentrer chez nous. »

Kate ferma les yeux. Elle se repassa la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la cadette des Dulac, elle fut curieuse de voir ce fameux palais que peu de personnes pouvaient voir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Devant elle, les eaux du lac étaient devenues transparentes, comme du verre. Un grand escalier de cristal descendait vers un édifice qui brillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil qui avait traversé le lac. Kate resta bouche bée. C'était magnifique, une véritable œuvre d'art. Comment pouvait-on construire un palais pareil ?

« Tu peux fermer la bouche » la taquina Louise alors que Tristan se tenait les côtes, plié de rire.

« C'est chez vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui.

- Vous êtes tout le temps obligés de passer par là ? Vous n'avez pas de cheminée chez vous ?

- Si bien sûr ! Par contre les invités qui viennent pour la première fois sont obligés de passer l'épreuve de la révélation, comme toi, sinon ils ne pourront jamais entrer chez nous.

- Donc vous auriez pu arriver directement dans votre salon ?

- C'est ça.

- Alors pourquoi Tristan est venu avec nous au lieu de rejoindre directement vos parents ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin au jeune homme toujours hilare.

- Je voulais absolument voir ta tête, dit-il. Je ne regrette pas, ça valait le coup !

- Bon, on y va ? » coupa Lou pour éviter que sa meilleure amie ne tue son frère à quelques pas de son père.

Ils descendirent les centaines de marches pour arriver devant l'immense porte d'entrée. Tout était sculpté dans le cristal et brillait comme un diamant poli. Kate eut une pensée pour Marc qui lui avait prédit une crise cardiaque. Il n'était pas si loin de la réalité finalement…

Tristan fit un élégant mouvement du poignet en les laissant passer, Louise leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant ce qui ressemblait à « Frimeur ! » et ouvrit la porte.

« Oh mes enfants vous êtes là ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Chéri, ils sont arrivés ! » cria une femme très élégante au visage avenant.

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis embrassa sa fille. Finalement elle se tourna vers Kate et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Kate, n'est-ce pas ? Bienvenue chez la fée Viviane !

- Merci beaucoup Madame d'avoir accepté de m'accueillir chez vous ! C'est un immense honneur !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mes enfants n'invitent que trop rarement des amis ici. Je suis contente que Louise t'ai proposée de venir.

- Bonjour » dit une voix grave.

Kate tourna la tête vers le grand escalier qui lui faisait face. Un homme qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Tristan en beaucoup plus âgé leur faisait face. Il descendit le reste des marches, s'avança vers son fils. Il lui serra la main, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et détailla Kate de la tête au pied. La jeune fille était dans ses petits souliers et se tortillait sur place très mal à l'aise. Finalement ce fut Madame Dulac qui rompit le silence :

« Aymeric tu m'avais promis !

- Tu as raison Constance, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bienvenue chez les Dulac Mademoiselle Evans, dit-il finalement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Bien. Louise chérie, si tu montrais sa chambre à Kate ?

- Tout de suite Maman. Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Kate. Nos valises sont déjà en haut, l'école les a envoyées.

- Tristan, suis-moi dans mon bureau, il faut que je te parle » ordonna le Duc de Brocéliande.

_**ooOOoo**_

La chambre que lui avait fait préparer la mère de Louise était encore plus grande que la sienne, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Le Manoir Potter était un modèle de faste et de richesse, elle le savait, mais ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux était d'une toute autre dimension. Elle déposa son manteau, profita un peu du calme et rejoignit Lou dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était étalée sur son lit et battait du pied au rythme de la chanson qu'elle fredonnait.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Tape à l'œil n'est-ce pas ? demanda Louise d'un air désinvolte.

- Oui un peu, avoua Kate avec un sourire. C'est pire que chez moi ! ri-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

- Pourquoi tu… commença Louise avant d'être coupée par Tristan qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

- Lou, Papa veut te voir.

- Le traditionnel rappel à l'ordre ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

- A toi de voir, il m'a juste demandé de te faire venir.

- Ok, à plus tard ! dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

- Tu me dois une fière chandelle ! Fais un peu attention, je viens de te sauver la mise une fois de plus ! grogna Tristan.

- Merci ! souffla Kate, elle l'avait échappé belle.

- Lou va en avoir pour une bonne heure si c'est comme d'habitude. Je te fais visiter ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Mademoiselle… » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui proposant son bras.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel mais prit finalement son bras. Tristan lui fit le tour du palais en lui racontant les diverses légendes qui occupaient chaque pièce.

« Et là, il parait que Lancelot y a dit son premier gros mot.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce que tu peux être crédule parfois ! »

La bibliothèque était immense et regroupaient des milliers de volumes tous plus anciens les uns que les autres.

« Si ma mère voyait ça, tu n'arriverais plus à t'en débarrasser ! »

_**ooOOoo**_

Tristan la mena sur le balcon qui donnait sur les profondeurs du lac.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on puisse respirer sans problème alors que nous sommes sous l'eau ? demande Kate en tendant la main vers un hippocampe.

- Aucune idée. Il faut demander à Viviane.

- Ah ah très drôle ! dit-elle sarcastique. Sauf qu'elle est morte.

- Pas du tout ! Mes parents me répètent depuis que je suis tout petit que son esprit rode parmi ces murs, qu'elle peut se manifester quand elle le souhaite.

- _Really ? And I'm the Frozen Queen! _se moqua-t-elle. Que te voulait ton père?

- Tu dois bien t'en douter.

- Dulac je n'ai pas pris option divination je te rappelle, alors les devinettes très peu pour moi !

- Le Comte d'Anjou lui a proposé la main de sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ça.

- Pas bon du tout ! explosa-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas d'une extrémité à l'autre du balcon. Il est hors de question que j'épouse cette fille !

- Ton père s'inquiète pour toi et pour votre famille, c'est normal.

- Normal ? Tu trouves ça NORMAL ? Non mais Kate est-ce que tes parents à toi te forces à te marier à 18 ans ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une épée de Damoclès sur la tête, de savoir qu'on a décidé de ton destin bien avant ta naissance !

- Tu n'en sais strictement rien ! » cria Kate.

Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et respira à fond tout en s'astreignant de se calmer. Non il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Kate aussi avait une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Son destin était lui aussi tracé depuis des siècles. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la prophétie depuis bien longtemps et sa discussion avec l'aîné des Dulac lui avait balancé ces souvenirs angoissants en pleine figure. Kate resserra sa prise sur la rambarde en pierre du balcon, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé avec sa mère. Avait-elle avancé dans ses recherches ? Avait-elle trouvé des informations sur le mystérieux cataclysme qu'elle avait provoqué à sa majorité ? Elle aurait tellement voulu en discuter avec elle et son père, avec James !

« Kate, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa Tristan stupéfait de la réaction de la jeune fille. Tu as raison, je ne sais rien sur toi et sur ta famille. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus comme ça. Je t'en prie excuses-moi ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Kate, s'il te plaît dis-moi quelque chose, la supplia-t-il d'une petite voix mal à l'aise.

- Dégages ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Venait-elle réellement de lui dire de dégager ? Dans sa propre maison ? Cette fille ne manquait pas de culot ! Il ne bougea pas. Kate se retourna pour lui faire face, et cria :

« Je t'ai dit de partir !

- Je suis chez moi, je fais encore ce que je veux ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Ça reste à voir !

- En plus tu as toujours une dette envers moi. » lança-t-il.

Kate le regarda stupéfaite. Venait-il réellement de mettre sa dette dans la balance ? Comptait-il vraiment utiliser son avantage maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en colère ? Il se foutait d'elle ?

En silence, elle détailla le visage fermé du jeune homme essayant d'y déceler la moindre trace d'ironie, en vain. Elle demanda finalement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

* * *

**Oui je sais je suis ignoble ! Pour vous consoler, la coupure originale était bien pire encore! Là j'ai fait "soft" ^^. Je me suis dit que si je coupais où c'était prévu j'allais me faire tuer sur place donc bon j'ai changé XD.  
**

**Vous avez une semaine pour me faire toutes les théories possibles et inimaginables (surtout les inimaginables d'ailleurs !) sur la façon dont Kate va devoir payer sa dette.**

**On va dire que celle (ou celui) qui trouve, a le droit de me poser une question sur la suite de l'histoire (je ne sais pas encore comment je vais répondre à cette personne seulement sans spoiler tout le monde si c'est une guest mais on va trouver un moyen ^^).**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Les Dulac et leurs idées à la noix

**Voici la suite de l'histoire :D !  
**

**Pour info, personne n'a trouvé la dette que Kate va devoir payer même si Elia n'était vraiment pas loin ;). J'espère que ce que j'ai imaginé vous plaira.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
**

**Elia :** Tu n'es vraiment pas loin ! Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça ^^. Pour ta deuxième théorie (la révélation de l'identité de Kate) tu comprendras mieux à la fin du chapitre, je ne veux pas te gâcher le suspense. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira :D. A bientôt !

**Leslie :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps pour laisser un petit mot, surtout en période de révision ! Je sais ce que c'est et j'en suis d'autant plus reconnaissante ! M... pour tes oraux comme on dit et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :D. A bientôt !

* * *

_Résumé : Kate est invitée chez Louise pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Si sa mère est très accueillante, le Duc lui reste plutôt froid. Alors que Tristan lui annonce qu'il refuse d'être fiancé à la fille du Comte d'Anjou, Kate et lui se dispute à nouveau. Leur querelle se solde par une demande plutôt inattendue : Tristan veut que Kate paie la dette qu'elle avait contractée auprès de lui lors de leur pacte nocturne (cf. chapitre 9)._**  
**

* * *

**Les Dulac et leurs idées à la noix**

Kate n'en revenait pas. De toutes les hypothèses les plus loufoques qu'elle s'était imaginée devoir faire pour payer sa dette, Tristan Dulac en avait choisi une encore pire. Elle essayait de se calmer depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes mais à l'évidence faire les cent pas en balançant toute sa valise à l'autre bout de la pièce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose et vite ! Elle hurla sa colère en tapant les coussins de ses poings serrés et repensa à la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te sauve constamment la mise en gardant ton identité secrète et en couvrant tes boulettes alors je veux que ton service soit à la hauteur du mien.

- Je répète, que veux-tu ?

- Je veux que tu me laisses t'embrasser devant mon père. »

Kate resta stupéfaite pendant cinq, dix, vingt secondes et explosa :

« Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête ! Ne m'entraîne pas dans tes lubies suicidaires ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait au juste ?

- Mais tout ! Je veux que mon père comprenne enfin qu'il ne peut pas régenter ma vie ! Qu'il ne peut pas me dire qui je dois aimer !

- Mais c'est une mascarade ! Je ne t'aime pas Tristan ! _You neither_. Ton père va nous étriper sur place !

- C'est un risque à prendre, reconnu-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement le lui dire calmement au lieu de me mêler à vos histoires ?

- J'ai essayé figure-toi, et ce pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Il ne veut rien savoir !

- Je ne veux pas être _your_ _girlfriend_ !

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Juste un baiser pour faire les pieds à mon père, c'est tout ce que je te demande. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as une dette envers moi, tu te dois de la payer.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je m'empresse d'aller raconter à ma sœur que tu lui mens depuis la rentrée.

- Tu es un vrai _Slytherin_ ! siffla-t-elle.

- Je ne connais pas cette expression, dit-il désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien tu devrais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Louise qui venait d'apparaître dans le chambranle de la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez ? »

Kate vit Tristan lui jeter un regard équivoque qui voulait clairement dire : « Alors ? ». Il lui lançait un défi qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à sa condition, n'est-ce pas ?

« Lou, en fait Kate est… » commença Tristan voyant que Kate ne réagissait pas.

« J'accepte ! » dit-elle précipitamment. « Tu es une belle ordure Dulac, j'espère que tu le sais ! » s'emporta-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre furieuse.

_**ooOOoo**_

Une demi-heure n'avait pas réussi à calmer Kate. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle règle ce problème et le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux. Elle avait entendu Louise s'enfermer dans sa chambre cinq minutes auparavant. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle descendit au pas de course les marches en verre et chercha son abominable maître chanteur. Elle le trouva dans la bibliothèque un livre à la main.

« On le fait maintenant et tu ne m'en reparles plus jamais, c'est bien clair ?

- Kate, on va manger bientôt, tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment ?

- Certaine. Si cette torture dure plus longtemps je pense que je vais imploser.

- C'est parti alors ! soupira-t-il en lui prenant la main pour sortir de la pièce.

- Où est ton père à cette heure-ci ?

- Dans son bureau, il ne va pas tarder à sortir pour surveiller la mise en place de la salle à manger.

- Soit. On se met où ?

- Sous l'escalier, c'est pile entre les deux.

- Eh bien allons-y…» dit Kate dans un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Partiellement cachés sous l'édifice de cristal mais pourtant parfaitement visibles du premier venu, Tristan prit Kate dans ses bras et lui caressa machinalement le dos pour la détendre.

« Il ne va pas nous tuer tu sais, dit-il au creux de son oreille pour détendre l'atmosphère, sans en penser un traître mot.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi… » grommela-t-elle alors que le jeune homme lui déposait de doux baisers sur la peau nue de son cou.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Tristan approcha son visage de celui de Kate. Ses yeux semblaient lui chuchoter de lui faire confiance. Elle ferma les paupières et se laissa transporter par le goût des lèvres de Tristan sur les siennes. Son estomac fit un bon et se tortilla comme si une nuée de papillons nichés là venaient de prendre leur envol. Soudain elle entendit un petit rire et quelqu'un murmurer :

« Ah l'amour ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et put voir une domestique leur sourire en filant vers la salle à manger. Tristan, stupéfait la regarda et murmura :

« Fausse alerte. »

Kate partit dans un fou rire nerveux et incontrôlable qui contamina bien vite le jeune homme qui la tenait toujours étroitement serrée dans ses bras. Pourtant Kate prit bientôt pleinement l'ampleur de la situation. Ce n'était pas le Duc qui venait de passer, elle allait donc à nouveau devoir embrasser Tristan. Pourquoi cette situation ne la gênait pas plus que cela ? Pourquoi mourait-elle d'envie de recommencer ?

_**ooOOoo**_

Aymeric Dulac soupira. Il venait de se prendre successivement la tête avec son fils à propos d'un mariage arrangé puis avec sa fille à cause de ses frasques explosives avec le fils Avalon. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie de famille paisible comme tout un chacun ? Il passa une main agacée sur son visage fatigué. Il semblait que cet arrangement avec le Comte d'Anjou prenait un mauvais départ. Pourquoi Tristan était-il aussi borné ? Lui non plus n'avait pas eu son mot à dire à son âge et le hasard lui avait donné la plus merveilleuse des épouses. Seulement ses arguments semblaient se heurter à un mur que son fils n'était visiblement pas prêt d'abattre.

L'horloge sonna. Il se leva. Il était temps pour lui d'aller inspecter la mise en place de la salle à manger. C'était devenu un rituel auquel il ne dérogeait jamais. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient une invité. Une fille plutôt jolie et intelligente pour ce qu'il en avait vu, mais qui avait le cruel défaut de ne pas être de sang-pur. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Au mieux elle était une sang-mêlé, au pire une née-moldu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche trop de Louise, elle était bien capable de lui mettre des idées déplaisantes dans la tête. Le Duc s'arrêta stupéfait. Des éclats de rire raisonnaient dans le hall. Tristan. Tristan heureux comme il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Il riait à gorge déployée en tenant dans ses bras cette anglaise. Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux quand il le vit se pencher vers elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ? Le Duc crut avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant son fils héritier, qui venait de l'envoyer royalement balader à propos d'une fiancée parfaite, embrasser une fille qui était très loin de répondre à ses critères de sélection.

Il se racla la gorge. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui. La stupéfaction qui s'afficha sur leur visage se mua peu à peu en une terreur sans nom. COMMENT AVAIT-IL PU ?!

_**ooOOoo**_

Le rire cristallin de Kate le transporta. Comme une mélodie qui résonne, il aurait pu passer des heures à l'écouter rire. Le comique de situation le gagna bien vite et il se joignit à son hilarité. Merlin comme ça faisait du bien ! Il n'avait plus ri autant depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'impliquait être le fils aîné des Dulac en réalité.

Il la regarda sourire dans ses bras. Quelle était belle avec ses yeux émeraudes ! Le baiser qu'il lui avait imposé quelques secondes avant restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il s'était senti tellement bien. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : recommencer. Il saisit délicatement son menton et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, que la deuxième fois soit encore meilleure que la première. Elle le laissa même approfondir cet interlude en entre-ouvrant ses lèvres fines.

Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur rêverie amoureuse. Son père ! Par Viviane, il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher ! Comme de fait exprès, le timing avait été parfait. Oh oh, Aymeric Dulac passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Tristan lâcha Kate, estimant qu'un peu de distance entre eux calmerait la fureur de son père.

« C'est l'heure à table ! » cria Constance Dulac du haut de l'escalier.

Tristan se dit que sa mère n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'à-propos! Il la vit descendre les marches avec grâce et venir prendre le bras de son mari.

« Chéri, il est midi et demi, il est temps que nous y allions. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'étonna d'elle en remarquant finalement le visage rouge de son époux, le teint livide de Kate et les tremblantes mains de son fils.

« Rien chérie, dit finalement le Duc d'une voix pleine de colère contenue. Nous en reparlerons plus tard Tristan. En attendant, filez dans la salle à manger tous les deux ! »

Sans demander leur reste, ils s'installèrent en silence autour de la table sous les sourires en coin des domestiques. Tristan ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Martin, le majordome, lui faire un clin d'œil. Super, tout le palais était au courant ! Hormis sa mère, que son père n'allait pas tarder à informer, et sa sœur. Mais dans quel pétrin était-il allé se fourrer ?

_**ooOOoo**_

Kate retrouva vite ses réflexes de bonne tenue et ne put s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir du regard surpris du Duc de ne pas la voir commettre d'impair. Devoir se coltiner les plus hauts dignitaires étrangers à la maison depuis sa plus tendre enfance devait bien lui servir un jour ! Le repas était délicieux, le chef cuisinier s'était visiblement mis en quatre pour ce repas de retrouvailles.

Le dessert venait d'être servi quand Constance Dulac, surprise de ne pas la voir participer aux conversations familiales, lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire cet après-midi. Prise au dépourvu, Kate bredouilla :

« Je… Je n'en sais rien. Ça va dépendre de Louise en fait.

- On va faire de l'équitation, dit Louise de but en blanc.

- Comment ça de l'équitation ? s'inquiéta Kate. Je ne suis jamais montée sur un cheval je te signale.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas apprendre, fit-elle remarquer d'un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

_- But… I don't know… Well…_ balbutia-t-elle pas le moins du monde rassurée.

- Tu as le choix, la taquina Tristan. Soit tu montes à cheval avec Lou, soit tu viens manier l'épée avec moi.

- Je pourrais t'occire avec cette petite cuillère Tristan, alors je t'en prie ne me tente pas ! » grogna-t-elle en pointant son couvert vers lui. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier son chantage, même si au final une petite voix dans sa tête lui faisait remarquer qu'elle avait tout de même apprécié.

« Alors c'est décidé, s'enthousiasma Louise. Nous allons faire une randonnée ! Tu as fini ton dessert, on peut y aller ?

- Allons-y » soupira Kate la mort dans l'âme.

Elles quittèrent la pièce sous l'œil amusé de Constance Dulac. Son époux, lui, ne semblait pas avoir défroncé les sourcils depuis le début du repas. Kate se dit qu'au final, passer l'après-midi loin de la colère du Duc n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Kate ne te tiens pas si raide sur ton cheval ! » lui cria Louise qui montait avec élégance en amazone plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant elle. « Tu sais, il sent quand tu as peur !

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Monter à cheval pour la première fois et se lancer dans une randonnée dans les bois. _You're __completely __crazy __sweetie__!_

- Tu t'en sors super bien ! On va même tenter le trot ! proposa Lou en faisant revenir sa monture vers celle de Kate.

- Certainement pas ! »

Mais où diable était passé son courage gryffondorien ? Visiblement il avait pris des vacances sans la prévenir… Louise donna un coup de cravache au cheval de Kate et celui-ci parti au petit trot. Kate hurla de frayeur. Son cheval pris peur et accéléra à toute allure. La jeune fille se cramponnait comme elle pouvait à la crinière. Elle vit arriver une branche basse à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle prit la de plein fouet et fut éjectée de son cheval.

_**ooOOoo**_

« Juste une petite commotion cérébrale, elle devrait être rapidement sur pieds ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Les voies étaient très lointaines comme un souffle de vent.

« Je m'en veux tellement !

- Il y a de quoi Louise ! Tu aurais pu la tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

- Je ne sais pas Tristan, je ne sais vraiment pas… J'ai tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne monte pas à cheval depuis tout petit comme nous.

- Eh bien rappelle-toi s'en la prochaine fois que tu amèneras quelqu'un en randonnée ! Je suis prêt à parier que Kate ne voudra pas recommencer l'expérience !

- Ça suffit tous les deux, ce qui est fait est fait ! Laissons-là dormir maintenant. »

Les voix s'éloignèrent. Kate entendit la voix de Constance Dulac poser une dernière question.

« Il faudrait tout de même prévenir les parents de cette jeune fille, tu ne crois pas chéri ? »

* * *

**Alors ? (*attend stressée votre verdict sur ce chapitre que beaucoup attendaient depuis un moment*)**

** J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçues :S.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
